The McGuire Family Ties
by Woemcat
Summary: This takes place the school year after the movie. Lizzie and her classmates are freshmen at Hillridge High School. Matt and his friends are in sixth grade at Hillridge Intermediate School. Lizzie and Jo are the main characters of the story. NOT SLASH OR INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

The McGuire Family Ties—Rewrite

Chapter 1

_A/N1_—_Italics denote Toon Lizzie_. _Rating T (PG-13; TV-14) This takes place the school year after the movie. Lizzie and her classmates are freshmen at Hillridge High School. Matt and his friends are in sixth grade at Hillridge Intermediate School. Lizzie and Jo are the main characters of the story. The rest are supporting characters._

_A/N2—I'm updating this story, as well as making minor additions and corrections to the first part of this story. I feel I didn't develop this part as well as I really wanted, especially since Jo's my favourite Lizzie McGuire character. Also, I shortened and divided some of the chapters in the first half for easier reading. So, read, enjoy, and review. Thanks!_

**-------MID-NOVEMBER------**

Lizzie awakens suddenly. "Oh crap!" She had overslept! She throws the covers off, jumped out of bed, and runs to the bathroom. The door is closed. "Matt! Get out!"

"Go use the other one. I'm busy."

_Mmmm! I don't have time for this!_ She runs to the bathroom in her parents' bedroom. _Locked! I gotta go to the bathroom!_ She knocks on the door. No response. Suddenly, she heard someone wretching and knocks again. "Are you okay? Mom?"

"Go downstairs and get some breakfast. I'll be down in a minute," she replies, between gags.

Lizzie and Matt are in the kitchen eating cereal. Jo McGuire, wrapped up in a robe, walks into the kitchen. "Mom, are you feeling okay?"

She groans, "I'll be fine."

"You look like you're gonna hurl," Matt remarks. As if on cue, Jo turns green and runs back upstairs. "Mom doesn't look so good."

"Matt," Lizzie replies, "she's sick. I think we'll need to get ourselves to school."

"You mean, take the bus?"

"Yeah, or see if dad's still here."

"Daaad!..." Matt walks off to find their dad.

The kids finish getting dressed. "Kids!" Sam calls from downstairs, "Let's go." As the kids run down the stairs, Jo opens the bedroom door, "Have a good day."

"Honey, go back to bed."

"Okay," she replies weakly.

**----------AT SCHOOL---------**

Miranda is at her locker when Lizzie arrives. "Hey Miranda!"

"You're late, what's up?" Miranda asks.

"I overslept and dad had to drive me to school." _More like, I overslept, Matt hogged the bathroom, mom was sick in the other and I want my own bathroom!_

Gordo joins them, "What, your mom couldn't?"

"Mom's sick. I think she's got the stomach flu. I heard her throwing up in the bathroom."

Miranda makes a face, "Don't give it to me!"

"Hey, she could be pregnant," Gordo retorts.

"Don't even go there, Gordo! My mom can NOT be having a baby." _No, no, no, no, no! That's too weird!_

"So, Miranda, how'dya think you did on the Math test?" Gordo asks.

"Don't remind me, Gordo!" Miranda hits him on the shoulder.

"What about you, Lizzie?"

"I think I did okay."

"Hey, losers," Kate brags.

"Oh, hi Kate," the trio groans.

"Hey, Lizzie, get dressed in the dark again?"

Lizzie sneers, "Hey, Kate, get hosed down with Pepto Bismol again?"

"What-ever, losers!" She and her posse walk off.

"I can't believe we were ever friends with her!"

"Yeah, I know." Miranda agrees

"What was that thing around her neck, a pink snake with fur?" Gordo asks

"Yeah, it looks like something died." Lizzie laughs.

**--------Later, at home----------**

Later that afternoon, Lizzie comes home from school and sees her mom asleep on the couch. She awakens, "Lizzie, I didn't know you were home."

"I just got in."

"How was your day?"

"Fine, how are you? Feelin' any better?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Give me a sec, and I'll start dinner." She starts to rise from the couch. Suddenly, her world starts spinning.

"Mom, why don't I just order a pizza for us?"

"Okay, sure. Is your dad home?" Lies back down.

"He's picking Matt up from school. He got detention."

Jo sits up too fast and gets a head rush, "What now?" She lies back on the couch.

"I don't know, something about putting silly string in someone's shoes?"

"Oh, that's just great, "she sighs, "What am I gonna do with your brother?"

"Umm, put him in military school?" _Please, please, please, mommy!_

"Very funny, Lizzie. I'm going upstairs. When your dad gets home, send him up and order the pizza."

"Okay."

Jo walks upstairs and Lizzie begins her homework.

A few minutes later, Matt and Sam walk through the door. "Matt," Sam booms, "Go to your room. We'll talk about this later." Matt walks past his sister, not bothering with an insult.

"Umm, mom told me to send you upstairs when you got home. Can I have $20 for pizza? Mom said we could."

"Here's $30. Order two." He walks upstairs and knocks on the bedroom door, "Jo, it's me." Sam walks into the bedroom and sees Jo lying in bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He sits on the bed beside his wife.

"I'm tired," Jo groans, not opening her eyes.

"What did the doctor say? Is it the flu?"

"No, it's not the flu."

"So?" Sam asked concerned.

"Sam," she replies, sitting up, "I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I took a home test and then Dr. James ran tests of her own."

"How far along?"

"10 weeks."

"A baby!" Sam picks up his wife and swings her around.

"Sam, umm, Sam. Put me down. I'm gonna hurl."

"Oh, sorry." Jo fights to regain her balance and stave off the wave of nausea. Cold sweat begins dripping down her brow. "Are you okay?"

"Get me some water." He grabs a cup of water from the bathroom and Jo lies down on the bed. "Thanks, honey."

"I can't believe we're having a baby."

"I know. I thought we were done after Matt."

"Me too."

"I miss having a baby to hold. Remember when Lizzie was a baby? She was so sweet."

"She was my little princess."

"Matt was a great baby. He was such a cuddlebug," Jo's eyes misted over, "I could hold him forever, but he had a streak in him."

"I think Matt was a prankster from day one."

"Sam, what are we going to do about Matt? His pranks are going too far."

"I don't know."

"If this baby turns out to be a prankster, I think I'll run away."

"I'm right there with you."

"Matt's a good kid."

"He is. He keeps things interesting."

"I love our kids."

"Me too." The couple snuggles on the bed.

**-------Pizza's here----------**

The doorbell rings. "Mom, dad, Matt, pizza's here."

Matt races out of his room, past his parents and down the stairs, "All right pizza! Ahh my last meal!"

After they finished their pizza, Sam announces, "We need to have a family meeting. Kids, load the dishwasher and meet your mother and me in the living room in ten minutes."

"Great, I'll never see the light of day," Matt groans.

"Whad'ya do anyway, dweeb?"

"It was great, a masterpiece! First, I put silly string in Neal's shoes during gym. When he put his shoes on, squishhhh! Then, I covered Derek's seat with rubber cement. When he got up, his pants ripped. I was in rare form today!"

"You're gonna go too far one of these days." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, Lizzie, lighten up."

"C'mon kids," Sam calls from the living room.

"What's up?" Lizzie asks.

"Yeah, is this my last day of freedom, or what?" Matt whines.

"Matt, we'll talk about your punishment later," replied Sam, "Your mother and I need to talk to you about something else."

A concerned look spreads across Lizzie's face. "What, mom are you okay?"

"Lizzie, I'm fine."

"I heard you throwing up in the bathroom. You're not fine."

"Yeah, mom, you act like you're pregnant or something," Matt laughs.

Lizzie scowls, "Good job, dork!"

"Well, when Lanny's mom was pregnant with his sister, Keisha, she was sick a lot," Matt rebuts

"Don't be such a double e, freak."

"Well, I am."

"WHAT!", the kids said in unison.

"You, you can't be, you're too old," Matt whines, "Great. My life is over!"

"Matt, we're not too old, and no, your life is not over," Sam replies.

"Mom, when's the baby due," Lizzie asks.

"In 6 1/2 months," she caresses her abdomen, "How do you feel about this?"

"I don't know." _Ack! What Matt said! My life is over! What am I going to tell my friends!_ Lizzie continues, "I guess I'm okay with it."

"I hope I don't have to give up my room. Please, please, please don't make me room with Lizzie!"

"No way, twerp!"

Jo corrals her children, "We'll discuss rooms later. One thing at a time. The baby's not going to be born tomorrow."

"Mom, can I go call Miranda and Gordo? I've got homework anyway."

"Sure," Jo replies, "We need to talk to Matt about detention. Matt, what were you thinking?"

"Later, loser," Lizzie snarks, "Enjoy what's left of your freedom!"

Matt sticks his tongue out at his sister.

**---------Lizzie's Room----------**

_A baby? Mom's gonna have a baby? That's just weird. What, is Gordo psychic?_ She dials Miranda's and Gordo's phone numbers. "Miranda, Gordo, it's me."

"What's up, Lizzie?" Gordo asks

"Mom and dad had one of their family meetings."

"I bet that was fun." Miranda rolls her eyes.

"Loads. Gordo, are you psychic or something?"

"Why?"

"Mom's gonna have a baby."

"Oh my gosh are you serious," Miranda squealed.

"Yeah, in 6 1/2 months."

"Whoa," Gordo exclaims.

"You won't have to give up your room or anything, will you," Miranda asks.

"I dunno. I don't think they've thought that far yet."

"So, do you wanna hang out at the Digital Bean tonight?" Gordo asks.

"I don't think tonight's good; Matt got detention today and mom and dad are steamed."

"Uh, Gordo, Lizzie, my mom just told me to get off the phone. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lizzie hears a knock at the door. "That's my mom. Gotta go."

"Lizzie, can I come in?"

"Sure mom, what's up?"

"I just thought we could talk."

"Sure."

Jo sits down on the bed next to her daughter. "How do you feel about the baby?"

"I don't know. I'm still in shock. You and dad having a baby, it's just too, uh."

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

"I remember when my mom was pregnant with Dianne. I was mortified."

"Mmmm, I don't know."

"It's okay, you know."

"I know. Just let me get used to this, okay?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"We're going to need a room for the baby, and your dad and I discussed it."

"You want me to give up my room?"

"Well, we thought you might want a bigger room. Plus, we don't trust Matt."

"Gee, wonder why?"

"Okay, Lizzie, that's enough. As I was going to say, if you want, you could either have the guest room downstairs, or we could remodel the basement for you and turn it into a suite."

"I don't know."

"You don't have to decide right now. Just think about it." Jo rises to leave the room.

"Umm, mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I was wondering, could you tell me how you found out you were pregnant with me?"

Jo smiled, "Sure, sweetie," she sits back on the bed, "Your dad and I were living in that apartment across town..."

"On 5th street?"

"Yes, that one. Your dad had just gotten a job at the newspaper and I was working as an intern for Dr. Smith."

"He was the psychologist, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I was feeling rather tired and I thought I had the flu..." _Hmm, like this one. Does that mean mom's having a girl? _Jo continues, "...and I couldn't keep anything down. One day at work, I got dizzy and passed out. So, Dr. Smith got me an appointment with Dr. James that day."

"So? Go on."

"When the doctor told me I was pregnant with you, I was elated. I jumped up and screamed. I think she thought I was nuts."

"Well?"

"Thanks a lot! Do you want to hear the story?"

"Yes, please!"

"Anyway, after I left the doctor's office, I went shopping. I wanted to tell your father right. I wanted a girl so badly, so I bought a onezee that said 'daddy's little princess.' I also bought a maternity shirt that said 'under construction.'" Lizzie laughed. "I got home before your father got off work and cooked his favorite meal."

"Supreme pizza?"

"No, steak."

"Oh."

"I wrapped the onezee and put the shirt on under a button up blouse."

"Umm, mom, is this going to be too much information?" _Ack! This could be as bad as those talks about HORMONES! UGH!_

"No, don't worry. Anyway, your dad came home, and we sat down to eat a nice, romantic, candlelight dinner." Jo got a far away, dreamland look in her eyes, "When your dad was regaling tales about adventures in journalism, I found it hard to curb my excitement..."

**----------****FLASHBACK SEQUENCE****--------------**

Sam: Dinner was delicious.

Jo: Thanks. **she blushes**

Sam: You seem to be feeling better.

Jo: I am. Wait, I've got dessert.

Sam: Wow, what's the occasion?

Jo: Just stay right there, I'll be back. **She steps into the next room and grabs the gift and dessert.**

Sam: Strawberries and cream. **A mischievous grin spreads across his face. He looks at the present.** What's this?

Jo: Open it. **As Sam opens the gift, she takes off her blouse, revealing the maternity shirt.**

Sam: **A shocked and puzzled look spreads across his face as he takes out the onezee.** Does this mean...?

Jo: **Smiles and nods.** Yes.

Sam: **Looks up and reads Jo's shirt.** A baby? Are you sure?

Jo: **Still smiling and nodding.** Yes. I'm gonna have a baby! **She giggles**.

Sam: **Puts the onezee on the table, stands up and swings his wife around in an embrace.** I'm gonna be a daddy! I'm gonna be a daddy!

Jo: Yes, put me down. Sam, I'm getting dizzy. Now! I think I'm gonna throw up.

Sam: Sorry! You okay?

Jo: Yeah. **beads of sweat appear on her forehead**

Sam: We're having a baby!

Jo: I know, isn't it wonderful?

Sam: I love you!

Jo: I love you, too. **He pulls her into a deep kiss**.

**---------SEQUENCE ENDS---------**

Lizzie is grinning, "Aww, that's so romantic, mom! But, how did you know I was I girl?"

"A mother just knows these things."

"What about Matt? Did you know he was going to be a boy?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, my pregnancy with Matt was completely different from when I was pregnant with you."

"How so?"

"I was really moody and weepy; a lot more so than I was with you. If your dad said the littlest thing wrong, I would break out into tears. Plus, I got weird cravings like french fries dipped in chocolate or pizza with macaroni and cheese and hot sauce."

"Eww! No wonder Matt's weird."

"I'll ignore that."

"So, how did dad find out about Matt?"

"Well, actually, he told me."

"Okay?"

"I had been in a mood all day long. You were tired and cranky and nothing was going right. Your dad forgot the dry cleaning and the downstairs toilet sprung a leak. I burst into tears right on the spot. Your dad tried to comfort me, but I got even more agitated..."

**------FLASHBACK SEQUENCE-------**

Sam: Honey, it's okay. We'll call a plumber and I'll pick up the dry cleaning tomorrow.

Jo: It's not okay. **sniff! **It's just, it's just...

Sam: It's just what?

Jo: It's just been one of those days. **she says between sobs**. Lizzie's been acting up. She won't stop crying. And, and, and the toilet broke and the dry cleaning...

Sam: **puts his hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eyes** Can I ask you something?

Jo: Uh, huh. What?

Sam: Are you pregnant?

Jo: No.

Sam: Are you sure?

Jo: Why?

Sam: You're moody and cry at the drop of a hat.

Jo: **angry. **So I'm moody, thanks a lot!

Sam: No, that's not what I meant.

Jo: So what do you mean?

Sam: I meant you're never moody like this. The last time you were moody like this is when you were pregnant with Lizzie.

Jo: Okay, I'll take a test, but I'm not pregnant. I'll get one in the morning when I drop Lizzie off at preschool.

Sam: How about I run to the drug store and get one now?

Jo: Sure, but I'm not pregnant.

**------SEQUENCE ENDS--------**

"So," Jo continues, "your dad got an EPT and I took it that night. Of course, it was positive."

"So, did dad twirl you around like he did with me?"

"No, he knew better after I nearly hurled on his shirt when I told him about you."

Lizzie giggled, "So, what did he do?"

"He, uh, well, uh, we made out on the couch..." A sly grin spreads across Jo's face. _La! La! La! Too much information, mom._ Jo continued, "...until you woke up from a big nightmare."

"So, what do you think this one is?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. I have a mean case of morning sickness, like I had with you, but I've also got a craving for marshmallows dipped in ketchup."

"Okay mom, that's kinda gross!"

Jo laughs,"I know, but I'm hungry. Would you like to split a bag of popcorn?"

"Sure!"

"With M&Ms?"

"That sounds great." The pair get up to exit the room. "Um, mom, I'm glad we talked."

"Me too."

"It was nice," Lizzie hugs her mother, "Oh, and, congratulations."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"You're a great mom. This baby's very lucky to have you as their mom."

Jo blushes, "And the baby's lucky to have you as a big sister." They walk out of the room with their arms around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning, Lizzie is at her locker and Gordo and Miranda walked over. "So," Miranda asked, "give us the 4-1-1!"

"Well, mom asked me if I would give up my room for the baby."

"Well, are you?"

"She wants me either to take the guest room, or we'll remodel the basement and turn it into a suite."

"Hey, I like the second option!" Miranda's eyes brighten.

"Me, too."

"Think of it, Lizzie," Gordo started, "you can get your own room, bathroom, and maybe your own living room."

"Ooh! You could sweet talk your folks into getting you a TV and couch." Miranda suggests.

"You could milk this for all its worth, Lizzie!" Gordo echoes.

Lizzie grinned, "This could be good!"

"What else did you talk about Liz," Miranda queried.

"Mom told me how she told dad when she was pregnant with me and Matt."

"I bet that was so romantic," Miranda squealed.

Lizzie beamed, "Yeah, mom's such a romantic. She cooked dad's favorite dinner when she told him about me."

"What about Matt?"

"Actually dad told mom she was pregnant."

"Umm, how could he know before she did? It is the woman that carries the baby." Gordo comments.

"Yeah, but mom said she was acting all weird and dad figured it out."

"Oh."

The bell rings. "Great," Lizzie sighs, "now we're late for class."

"Wanna do something fun?" Gordo asks.

"What?" Miranda responds.

"Well, since we've missed the bell for first period, wanna get out of here and go shopping?"

"Why not?"

"I dunno guys." _I've got a bad feeling about this!_

"We can pick out things for your new room!" Miranda suggests.

"Sounds great!" _What I'm I so worried about? Shopping! That's always fun!_

"Let's go!" The trio snuck out of the building and headed to the mall.

The trio looks at curtains, throw pillows, and blankets at the new Bed and Linens store in the mall. Then they eat lunch at the local pizza parlor and get ice cream. Lizzie looks at her watch, "Guys, we've got to get back. Mom's picking us up in half an hour."

"Let's go!"

They put their purchases in their backpacks and sprint back to school. Jo McGuire pulls into the parking lot and the kids run to the car. "Safe," the trio sighs with relief. "Hi mom!"

"Hi kids. How was your day?"

"Good. Oh, Lizzie told us about the baby. Congratulations," Miranda replies.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks kids. So, Lizzie, wanna go shopping this Saturday? We could look at things for your room. We could go to that new Bed and Linens store. I saw some curtains and other accessories that you might like."

"Sure. That would be great." The trio looks at each other. Guilty looks cross their faces. _I'm so dead! Someone should order the flowers._

Jo pulls into the driveway, and the trio starts to get out of the car. Jo stops Lizzie, "I know what you did today."

_Busted!_ "I, I don't know what you mean?"

"I got a call from your principal today. It seems a certain young lady was seen sneaking out of the school building with another young lady and a young man."

"I, uh."

"Lizzie, what were you thinking?"

"I, I, uh."

"We'll talk about this after supper."

A defeated Lizzie walks into the house and into her room. Bonnie and Clyde, otherwise known as Miranda and Gordo are waiting.

"So," Miranda asks, "what did your mom want?"

"We're busted."

"Whaddya mean busted?"

"I mean, busted, as in the principal called her and said that we were seen sneaking out of school."

"Aw, man," Gordo folds.

"What are we gonna do," Miranda whines.

"I don't know," Lizzie sighs.

**------After Dinner------**

After dinner, Miranda and Gordo go home and Jo walks into Lizzie's room. "Lizzie, we need to talk about today."

"I know."

"What got into you?"

"Ungh, I don't know. We were talking and the bell rang."

"So you took that as your cue to skip school?"

"Something like that."

"Uh huh, something like that, yeah right," Jo rolls her eyes.

"Well?"

"Well! Tomorrow, your father and I have to meet with your principal. Lizzie, you might get suspended! That's not like you, honey."

_Now I feel REALLY good._ "I know. Mom, what am I gonna do?"

"Well, I don't know what's going to happen with the principal tomorrow, but your dad and I decided you're grounded for a month."

"A month! Mom!"

"Do you want to make it two?"

"No. What about Saturday?"

"I already promised you that we can go shopping, but after that, no phone calls, no instant messaging, and no friends over."

"But Gordo and I have that project for Economics."

"That's different, honey."

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"Are you going to make me take back what I bought?"

"No, let's see it." Lizzie shows her mother the purchases. "Lizzie, these are lovely. Your room's going to look so good." Jo looks around her daughter's room, "I remember decorating your nursery. Your crib was over there, and I had a rocker beside the window..." Lizzie snuggles up to her mother. "Do you want to hear this?"

"Please, mommy?"

"Mommy? You haven't called me mommy in a long time." She brushes a lock of hair from Lizzie's face, "I was seven months pregnant with you. I felt as big as a house..."

**------FLASHBACK SEQUENCE--------**

Sam: Jo, I think I've found us a house.

Jo: Really?

Sam: Come on. I'll show you.

Jo: Sam, I'm a wreck.

Sam: You look beautiful.

Jo: I think love has blinded you.

**They exit the apartment and drive to the house. A "Sold" sign stands in the yard.**

Jo: Oh, Sam, it's beautiful! ** Sam smiles and pulls out a set of keys. ** It's ours!

Sam: Unlock the door and go in!

Jo: I love you! **She wraps her husband in a tight embrace, and the pair walks to the house. Sam sweeps her off her feet and carries her across the threshold** Sam! Are you crazy? Put me down! I'm too heavy for you.

Sam: You're light as a feather.

Jo: Now you're delusional.

Sam: Can't I carry my bride across the threshold of her new castle?

Jo: But your bride is 7 months pregnant. **Sam puts her down and they walk through the house.** It's so big! Look at this kitchen!

Sam: Take a look at the bedrooms upstairs.

Jo:** walks into the room opposite the master bedroom.** This is going to be the baby's room. We can put the rocker over by the window and the crib over here. I want to decorate it in pink with fairy princesses and silver stars...

Sam: That will look funny in a boy's room.

Jo: When we have a boy, we can decorate his room, but I know this baby's a girl.

Sam: **wraps his arms around her.** What makes you so sure? Did you sneak a peek during the ultrasound?

Jo: No, a mother just knows.

**--------END SEQUENCE---------**

Lizzie smiled, "And you were right!" She and Jo laugh. Lizzie continued, "I remember those fairy princesses. I wanted to be a princess when I grew up."

"Your dad always called you his little princess."

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm really sorry about today."

"I know you are. Why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed? Since we need to meet with your principal tomorrow, we'll be driving you to school. And whatever happens, we love you."

"That's right," echoes Sam from the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there," Jo asks.

"Long enough to see how beautiful my two best girls are."

Lizzie got up and gave her father a hug, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, princess."

Jo sits on the bed, watching the scene in front of her, and a tear escaped her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Next Morning**

The next morning Lizzie nervously eats her breakfast. Matt flips bits of dried cereal at her. "Stop it, dork!"

"Ha! Ha! Lizzie has to meet the principal."

"Leave me alone."

"You're such an amateur. Couldn't even leave school without getting caught."

"Go away, freak!"

"Have fun on your suspension."

"Mom! Make him leave me alone."

Jo sighs with exasperation, "Matt, leave your sister alone." Matt throws another piece of cereal at his sister.

"Mom, he's still throwing things at me."

"Matthew McGuire, stop badgering your sister or you'll be grounded for another week."

"Another week?"

"You're already grounded for a month. Do you want to make it two?"

"No."

Sam walks in the kitchen. "Sam, can we just run away until they turn eighteen?" an exasperated Jo asks.

"That sounds good. How about running off to a small island near Hawaii."

"Now you're talking." Sam embraces Jo and plants a deep kiss on her lips. Jo returns the kiss.

A disgusted look spreads across Matt's face, "Eww! Get a room!"

"Hey, I can kiss my wife any time and anywhere I please." He gives her another kiss, and Jo giggles. Sam snaps back to reality, "Okay, Matt get your stuff. We'll drop you off on the way. Lizzie, are you ready?"

"I guess so," she replies dejectedly.

When Sam, Jo, and Lizzie arrived at the high school, they saw Gordo and Miranda and their parents. "Can I go talk to Gordo and Miranda," Lizzie asked her parents.

"Sure, go ahead," Jo replied.

Lizzie walked over to her friends, "Hey Miranda, hey Gordo."

"Hey."

"So, what do you think will happen?" Miranda asks.

"I don't know," Lizzie replied.

"Who narked?" Gordo inquires.

"I bet it was Kate or Claire." answered Lizzie.

"I thought she had changed when we were in Rome, but I guess not."

"There's principal Ungermeyer." Miranda states.

"Let's get this over with." They rejoin their parents and walk into the office.

"Lizzie, Miranda, and David were seen leaving school premises just after the first period tardy bell rang," the principal stated, "which generally carries a two-day out of school suspension." _Two days! My life is over!_ "However," the principal continues, "none of them have gotten into trouble, since Rome and their grades are good. I think we can waive the out of school suspension in favor of two days of in school suspension starting Monday. So, I'll see the three of you in ISS when you return to school. Normally I wouldn't let students make up work missed for out of school suspensions or unexcused absences, but I'll make an exception. You can make up your missed work during ISS Monday." The principal gets up, shakes hands with the parents, and escorts the group out of the office.

Lizzie walks to the car with her parents. She puts her hand on the car door and began crying. Jo puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Lizzie turns around and buries her tear-stained face in her mother's arms. "I'm sorry, mommy."

"I know you are. Let's just go home."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

ONE MONTH LATER (A/N--Jo is 14 weeks; 3 1/2 months along)-------MID-DECEMBER, PRIOR TO SEMESTER BREAK-------

Lizzie wakes up with a smile. _Finally, I get off grounding today! YIPPEE!_ She dresses and goes downstairs. "Hi mom!"

"Morning, Lizzie," Jo greets her daughter, "You're off restriction today. Would you like to see if Miranda and Gordo want to come over?"

"Can we go to the Digital Bean and then back here for a movie and sleep over?"

"That sounds fine. You've got cabin fever, don't you?"

"Something like that." A horn honks in the driveway. "That's Miranda and Gordo. Gotta go. Love ya!" She kisses her mother on the cheek and leaves.

She gets in the car. "Hey guys! First day of freedom!"

"Yeah!" Miranda celebrates.

"So, ya wanna hang out at the Digital Bean?" Gordo asks.

"Sure! After that, mom said we could hang out at my house and have a sleepover."

"Sounds good Lizzie McGuire." Gordo announces.

"How was restriction?" Miranda asks.

"Oh, not so bad. Mom and I talked a lot."

"About the baby?"

"Some. We drew up plans for my new room. I'm taking the basement and we're turning it into a suite."

"Sounds like fun." declares Gordo.

"Can we see your plans?"

"Sure. I want your help too."

**-----At the Doctor's Office----**

While the kids are in school, Jo and Sam are at Dr. James' office for an appointment. "So," states the doctor, "let's listen to the heartbeat." She puts the wand on Jo's abdomen and frowns. "The heartbeat sounds a little off. I want to get an ultrasound today."

A worried look crosses Jo and Sam's faces. "Is my baby going to be all right," Jo nervously asks.

Sam reassures his wife, "I'm sure everything's fine."

Jo clasps her husband's hand, "I want this baby to be okay."

"Me too."

The doctor finishes setting up the ultrasound machine, "Let's take a look at your baby. I'm sorry the gel is cold."

Jo squeezes Sam's hand. "It's freezing!"

The doctor places the instrument, "You've got a good looking baby here." Jo and Sam are mesmerized at the view in front of them. "Here's the head, the spine."

Jo reaches toward the screen, "Sam, there's our baby girl."

A smile spreads across Sam's face, "So beautiful."

The doctor moves the instrument across Jo's abdomen, "I think we've found the reason for the unusual heartbeat."

"What," Jo asked.

"Congratulations, you're having twins!"

"Oh my gosh! Sam, twins!"

"Meet Baby B. Here's the head and spine," the doctor points out.

"Are they identical," Sam asks.

"No, they're in two different sacs."

"Look, Sam, he's sucking his thumb," tears began clouding Jo's eyes.

"Is it a boy," Sam inquires.

"It's too early to tell. If you'd like, you can find out during your next ultrasound. I'd like to schedule it in 6 weeks."

Jo keeps her eyes fixed on the screen, "Lindsay and Mark."

"Huh?" Sam asks.

"Sam, we've got a little girl and a little boy."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. That's our daughter and son."

"Sometimes a mother just knows, I know," Sam states.

The doctor finished printing out pictures. "Here are babies' first pictures." She hands them to Jo.

Sam and Jo look through the pictures, "There's Mark sucking his thumb," Jo remarks.

"Are you sure that's not Lindsay?"

"No, this one's Lindsay." Jo points to Baby A.

The doctor finishes wiping the gel off of Jo and shutting down the machine, "You can get dressed now." She gets dressed. The couple makes another appointment and leaves the office. The couple hold hands on the way to the car. "Can you believe it, Sam? Twins!"

Sam scratched his head. "Sam, what are you thinking?"

"I'm a bit overwhelmed, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm really happy, but I've got to get used to this. That's all." He kisses her on the cheek.

Jo laughs, "The kids are going to freak out."

Sam smiles, "Who do you think will threaten to leave home?"

"Oh, probably Matt."

"Why not Lizzie?"

"I think she's excited about her new suite in the basement. I don't think Matt will be too thrilled having to room next door to the twins."

"So, you want to put them in the same room?"

"Why not? They're babies. They can room together until Lizzie goes to college, and then we'll either give Matt the suite or the guest room."

"When do you want to tell the kids?"

"How about tonight, after Lizzie gets home?"

"Aren't Miranda and Gordo staying over?"

"They're practically family. Or, we can tell the kids tomorrow."

"Tonight's fine. Maybe with Miranda and Gordo over, the kids won't go ballistic."

"Don't count on it." Jo pats Sam's shoulder.

**----Back at Home----**

Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo walk into the McGuire house. "Mom, Dad, we're home!"

"Did you have a good time, honey?" Jo asks.

"Yeah, it was great, Mrs. McGuire," answers Gordo.

"It was fine, mom. How was your appointment?"

"Your dad and I need to talk to you about it. Can you come into the living room for a minute. Miranda and Gordo, you can come too."

"Mom, there's nothing wrong, is there?"

"No honey. Your dad and I just need to discuss some things with you and Matt." The trio accompanies Jo into the living room.

Matt sneers at the trio, "Oh, look, the jailbirds have been sprung!"

"Shut up jerk! You're one to talk, mister 'I get detention every other week' McGuire."

"Kids, don't start." Jo warns.

"So, what's going on, mom," Lizzie inquires.

"Your dad and I went to hear the baby's heartbeat today, and the doctor found something irregular about the heartbeat."

Matt asks, "Is the baby okay," looking concerned.

"Everything's fine, but the doctor did find something" Sam assures the kids.

"Well, what is it? You say everything's fine, but that the doctor found something, so what's going on?" Lizzie asked. _Oh please let everything be all right!_

"Are you ready for this," Jo begins, "We're having twins!"

"WHAT!" Lizzie and Matt exclaim in unison.

Miranda and Gordo exchange glances and smile.

"That's right. Twins."

Miranda grins, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire."

"Thanks, Miranda," Jo replies.

"Yeah, congrats!" Gordo echoes.

"So, what are the living arrangements?" questions Lizzie. _Please, please, please don't let Matt room with me! It's MY suite! Mine, mine, mine!_

"The babies will share your old room and Matt will keep his room," Jo replies.

Sam continues, "And when you go to college, Matt will either take the guest room or your room."

"Why can't I have the guest room now?" Matt asks. "Why should Lizzie get all the good stuff?"

"Not now, Matt," Sam answers, "One construction project at a time."

"Mom, can I go show Miranda and Gordo plans for my suite?"

"Sure, honey."

"Thanks." Lizzie kisses her mother on the cheek and the trio goes to her room.

**----Lizzie's Room------**

"I can't believe it," Lizzie exclaims, "twins. My folks are having twins."

"Wow! I thought it was weird when Stevie was born, and I was twelve."

"I'm glad I'm an only child."

"It's not that I'm bummed out or anything. I'm happy. Mom and dad are happy, so I'm happy, but twins, it's a lot to take in."

"What do you want, a girl, boy, both?" Gordo asks

"I don't know. I hope at least one is a girl. I don't think I could take another Matt."

Miranda laughs, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"With a girl, I could teach her make up tips and take her shopping."

"So, show us your plans," Miranda begs.

"Okay. I'm gonna have a multimedia center and living room in the front, and my own bathroom with a garden tub with jacuzzi and a shower with three heads, and my bedroom's in the back."

"Wow! It sounds great!" Miranda gasps.

"Yeah, I think I'll never leave."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The next day.**

Jo is fixing breakfast in the kitchen. Lizzie comes down the stairs. "Morning, sweetheart."

"Morning mom." Lizzie grabs a plate of pancakes and juice and sits at the bar.

"I need to get some maternity clothes. Mine are getting a little tight." She brushes her hand over her abdomen. "Would you like to go shopping with me? We could get you a couple outfits and go to lunch."

"Sure, that sounds fine. Could we go to the Style Shack?"

Jo peers over her glasses, "You're not getting $100 jeans."

"Uh, no," she shakes her head, "they're having a clearance sale. There's a really cute top that I've had my eye on."

"Mmmkay, how much?"

"$20 after the discount."

"Can't wait to see it. Go get dressed, and we'll go shopping."

**----At Baby World-----**

Jo and Lizzie are in the clothing section. "Mom, look," Lizzie holds up a top, "I think it would be so cute on you." She hands it to her mother, "Go try it on."

"It's cute. I think I will." She takes the top and a few more pieces of clothing into the dressing room. She tries a couple combinations on and models for her daughter. "So?"

"It's great, mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like that colour too."

She goes back in the dressing room, puts her purchases in her shopping cart. "Let's go look at baby clothes."

"Sounds good," Lizzie replies, "I'd like to pick a couple things out for the twins."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Jo replies, getting teary-eyed. "So, you're okay with your dad and me having twins?"

"Of course, mom. It just took me a bit to get used to it." They walk over to the clothes. Lizzie finds some sleepers, and holds one up. "Aww, this is so cute! I love the teddy bear."

"That is cute!"

"Or, how 'bout the penguin? It's so sweet!"

"You're really getting into this," Jo laughs.

"Baby clothes are so cute. I can't wait until I have a baby."

"I hope that will be a long time from now," Jo coughs.

"Don't worry. It will be. I'm not ready for one yet."

"Uh, huh."

"Mom, I'd like to look a little bit by myself. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay. Meet me up front in half an hour." They go their separate ways. Jo picks out some clothes, toiletries, and blankets. Lizzie picks out two sleepers, and pays for her purchases before her mom can see what she bought. Jo sees her daughter, "Are you ready to go to the Style Shack?"

"Sure. You'll love the jeans."

**----At the Style Shack------**

Lizzie finds the jeans and shows her mother. "Aren't they great?"

"They are cute. If you'd like, you can pick out a couple tops to go with them."

"I know just the ones. C'mon." She shows her the tops.

"Ooh! I like these. Let's pay for these and go get some lunch."

"Okay. Can we get some pizza?"

"Sure." They pay for their purchases.

**----At Dave's Pizza----**

Jo and Lizzie split a pepperoni pizza and bread sticks. Lizzie looks at her mother.

"What?" Jo laughs, feeling self-conscious

"I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what, sweetheart?"

"So, how did you know you were pregnant with the twins? Like, I know that one day, I thought you had the stomach flu."

"Well, I was tired a lot. I had no energy. I'd get you kids off to school and then go back to bed. I was hungry, but some foods, like your dad's kielbasa would send me running."

"It sends me running too!" Lizzie laughs.

"Yeah," Jo laughs, "it is pretty gross. Then, of course, those flu-like symptoms were morning sickness. But really, I just knew."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I know my body, and of course, I've been pregnant before, so I had a feeling I was pregnant." She pauses, and continues, "Okay, Lizzie, what's this all about?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious." Lizzie blinks, "Really."

"Y, you, uh, you're not pregnant, are you?" Jo chokes out.

"MOM! No!" Lizzie shrieks. "I'm not pregnant! I'm just curious. I was a little kid when you were pregnant with Matt. I don't really remember."

"Mmkay, I was just wondering." Jo inhales, "Lemme ask you something. You and Gordo aren't..."

"MOM!" Lizzie rolls her eyes. "We haven't."

"I'm sorry. I should've trusted you."

"Mom, you can trust me."

"In that case, hand me another slice. I'm starving."

The pair finish their lunch and return home. Sam is on the couch watching TV.

"Mom, go put on that one outfit," Lizzie whispers in her mother's ear.

"Okay." Jo grins. She goes upstairs and changes into one of her new outfits. "Oh Sam," she begins, coming down the stairs. Sam looks over and sees his wife in a pair of jeans with a t-shirt that reads, 'This is all his fault.' "Like my shirt?"

Sam turns around, "Uh, I guess." He reads her shirt, "Hey!" he states in a mock-offended tone of voice.

Jo and Lizzie begin laughing. Lizzie puts her arm around her mother's shoulders. "Dad, I knew you'd love it."

"Yeah, it's cute, I guess," he replied.

"Sam, take a look at the baby things. I bought." She sits on the couch and takes out a pair of onezees that read, 'I love my wombmate.' "Aren't they too cute?"

"Yeah. Cute."

"So, what did you do all day?"

"Matt and I raced gocarts."

"That sounds fun."

"Well..."

"Sam, what's going on." Jo peers over her glasses. Suddenly, Matt comes walking in on crutches, with his left leg in a cast. "Matt! What happened?" a horrified Jo asks.

"Broke my leg. I was doing great until that final turn. I was going a little too fast, and flipped."

"You flipped the gocart!"

"Yeah. I went flying."

"What!"

"It was okay. I landed on some tires."

"So, how did you break your leg?"

"I got up and tripped over a tire."

"Matt, honey, are you okay? Do you need to sit?" Jo gets up and offers him the couch.

"Smooth move, dork," Lizzie chimes.

"Hey, it was smooth, Lizard!" Matt replies, as he sits down.

"Double e!"

"Drama Queen!"

"Squirt!"

"Loozee!"

"Kids, cut it out," Jo sighs. She turns to her husband, "And we're having two more? Calgon, take me away."

"How about Hawaii?" Sam asks.

"Maybe in another life."

"Well, how does Chinese sound for dinner?"

"Sounds fine." Jo yawns, "I think I'll go upstairs and take a nap. Call me when dinner's ready." She goes upstairs and takes a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

SIX WEEKS LATER (A/N--Jo is 20 weeks; 5 months along)------BEGINNING OF FEBRUARY------

Jo is sitting at the kitchen table with her head buried in her arms. Sam walks down the stairs, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Pounding. Headache," she groans. Sam starts massaging her head, neck and shoulders. "Mmm, that feels nice," she purrs.

"The construction crew should be finished today."

"Oh good. I don't think I could take another day. Why did we agree to this?"

"To keep peace in the family."

"How?"

"If we didn't give Lizzie a new room, we would have to move Matt into her room, and you know what happened the last time they roomed together?"

"How could I ever forget?" Jo laughs.

"Why don't you go get in bed and take a nap?"

"I don't want to spend the entire pregnancy in bed. I'm not tired."

"You don't need to tire yourself out. You're having twi..."

Jo cuts him off, "And don't give me the 'You're having twins' stuff. I know I'm having twins. I'm as big as a house, you know." She stands up and starts to walk off.

Sam stops her. "No you're not."

She tears up. "Yes, I am. I'm fat," she states between sobs.

"Jo, you are NOT fat. You're beautiful."

"How can you say that?"

"I've always thought you were beautiful, pregnant or not. Plus, you're carrying my children. I find that very attractive and sexy." Sam puts his arms around her waist and kisses her on the lips.

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Absolutely! We could go upstairs and..." He whispers into her ear.

Jo giggles, "Oh Sam!"

Sam grins, "And then we could..."

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Sam nibbles on her ear. Her eyes widen. "Have I told you how much I love you?" She lays her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He kisses the top of her head.

Matt walks in the door. "Ewww! Can you stop for even one minute? No wonder you're pregnant. Get a room, puleeze!"

"Matt!" Jo yells.

"Matthew James McGuire, you're so out of line," Sam scolds. "Now, go to your room." Matt runs upstairs. "Jo, just relax. I'll handle this." Sam goes upstairs to Matt's room. "Matt, you were so out of line. What were you thinking?" Matt does not respond. "I don't know if you thought that was cute, but it wasn't. Tomorrow after school, you and I are painting in your sister's suite."

"Dad, that's not fair! It's not even my suite."

"It is fair, and I want you to apologize to your mother."

Matt looks troubled. "It's just, it's just..."

"What, son?"

"Oh, nothing."

"No, it's just, what?"

"Oh, you won't understand. You'll just take Lizzie's side."

"Try me."

"It's just, with the babies coming and Lizzie going to Rome, starting high school, and getting a new room, I just feel..."

A moment of clarity spreads across Sam's face, "You feel left out, don't you?"

"Yeah. Something like that. Lizzie gets everything cool and now the twins are coming. Where do I fit in?"

"You fit in exactly where you are," Jo replies from the door. "You're my baby boy and I love you very much."

"I love you too, mom."

"I know you do, and I know you sometimes don't mean what you say."

"I didn't."

"But you still hurt me, Matt."

"I'm sorry."

Jo walks in the room and sits on the bed with Matt and Sam, "Your words turned me into just an object, like I'm just a baby making machine. I'm more than that. Yes, I'm a wife and a mother, but I'm also a real person with likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams."

"Mom, I'm really sorry."

"I know you are."

"Son," Sam adds, "if you feel left out, tell us. You know, I've got vacation coming up. Why don't you and I go to Universal Studios?"

"Just you and me?" Matt asks. "What about mom?"

"I think you and your dad need to spend some time alone together. Plus, I can't go on any of the rides."

"No, I meant, can you leave mom? Is that okay?"

"Sure it is," Jo replies, absently caressing her abdomen, "I'm fine and the babies are healthy. Besides, Lizzie will be here to help me out."

"What do you say, son?" Sam asks.

"That sounds good." He smiles. "Do I still have to paint tomorrow?"

"YES!" Sam and Jo reply in unison.

"Rats!" Jo starts laughing. "What is it, mom?"

"The babies are kicking! Matt, wanna feel?"

Matt looks weirded out, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's okay. They're your younger sisters or brothers."

Jo places Matt's hand on her abdomen. "Whoa. There are really a couple babies in there."

"There sure are." Jo smiles.

Sam puts a hand on her abdomen as well. "These kids are strong."

"Did me or Lizzie kick this much?"

"Well, it's different with two in here. There's not as much room, but you both kicked a lot. You kicked so much that I thought you would take up kick boxing."

"Hmm, there's an idea. There is a kick boxing team at school."

Lizzie walks by the room and sees Matt with their parents. "Hey, what's up?"

"Lizzie, ya gotta come feel. Mom says the babies are kicking. It's so cool!"

Lizzie walks in the room. "Can I, mom?"

"Sure!" Jo places Lizzie's hand.

"Mom, that's amazing! I can't wait to have a baby."

Jo begins coughing, "Uh, I hope you do, honey. You're not ready to be a mom, and we're not ready to be grandparents."

"No, I mean, I want to have one someday."

"Nice save."

Sam stands up. "I need to go check on the construction crew. It sounds like they're finished."

"Ah, finally, some peace and quiet," Jo expresses a sigh of relief.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**----At the Doctor's Office----**

The next day, Sam and Jo return to Dr. James' office for another ultrasound. "Do you want to find out the sex of the babies?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Jo responded, "I already know what they are."

Dr. James walks into the exam room. "Are you ready to see these babies again?" The doctor hooks up the machine, applies the gel on Jo's abdomen, and places the instrument. "Here's baby A." She moves the instrument around. "The baby looks healthy. The baby seems to be growing at a normal rate. Do you want to know what you're having?"

"I know it's a girl. Baby A is Lindsay."

"You're right. Meet Lindsay McGuire."

Jo reaches her hand toward the screen. "Sam, there she is. Our daughter."

"Let's take a look at Baby B. What do you think this one is?"

"He's a boy. Mark."

"Is that his, uh?" Sam asks.

"No," the doctor replies, "that's a leg. The baby's turned, and I can't get a clear view. Let's see if I can get a better view." She moves the instrument around. "The baby looks healthy. Ah, there we are. Meet Mark McGuire."

"We've got a son!" Sam declares.

Jo laughs. "Matt's gonna be relieved. I think he was afraid he'd be the only boy in a sea of girls."

The doctor cleans the gel off Jo and shuts down the machine. "Here are some more baby pictures. Congratulations."

Jo and Sam leave the office. "Do you want to tell the kids?"

"No, I want this to be a surprise. I can't wait to see Matt's face when he finds out he has a little brother."

**-----Back at Home-----**

The couple returns home and relaxes on the couch. "Jo, I was wondering, now that we know the babies' genders, what do we want to name these kids? I like Lindsay and Mark, but what do we want to use with them?"

"I want to name Mark after you, Samuel Mark. But, I want to call him Mark."

"What about Lindsay?"

"I don't know. How about Grace or Brianne?"

Sam makes a face. "I want to name her after you. How does Lindsay JoAnne sound to you?"

"I love it!" Jo wraps her arms around Sam. "But I want to call her Lindsay."

"That sounds perfect." Jo snuggles into Sam's chest and Sam massages Jo's abdomen. "Lindsay and Mark McGuire." He kisses the top of Jo's head. The couple drifts off to sleep. Lizzie comes home from school and finds her parents asleep. Sam is reclining on the couch. Jo is lying on her side with her head resting against Sam's chest. Their arms are wrapped around each other with Sam's hands resting over the babies. Lizzie grabs the camera and snaps a few pictures. _Aww! This is so sweet! My parents are so amazing!_

Sam wakes up. "Hi Lizzie."

Lizzie puts her index finger to her lips. "Shh. Mom's asleep."

"No, I'm not," Jo mumbles. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. Dad, when are we going to start painting?"

"As soon as your brother gets home."

As if on cue, Matt walks through the door.

"Matt, get some old clothes on and meet your sister and I downstairs."

"Do you have any homework?" Jo asks.

"Nope. Did it in school." Matt goes to his room to change clothes.

"Lizzie," Jo asks, "Can you help us up?"

"Sure." Lizzie holds out her hands and helps her mother up.

**-----A Few Minutes Later------**

A few minutes later, Sam, Lizzie, and Matt are downstairs painting. The doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" Jo calls. She opens the door. "Gordo, Miranda! Hi!"

"So, has the painting party started yet?" Gordo asks.

"Yeah, they're downstairs."

"How are you, Mrs. McGuire?" Miranda inquires.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

The pair goes downstairs. "Hey, Lizzie, let's get the party started!" Gordo announces.

Jo shuts the door and laughs. "Lindsay, Mark," she begins, "your sister has some great friends. Weird, yes, but they're really great. I think your sister's going to marry Gordo, but don't tell her I told you." She goes upstairs, puts on one of Sam's old shirts, and goes downstairs. "Hey guys, got room for one more?"

"Jo, should you be painting?"

"Sam, I've told you for the hundredth time, I am NOT an invalid."

"I know you're not, sweetie. I just don't want you to do too much."

"I won't. Hey Gordo, can you hand me a brush?" Gordo tosses her a brush. "Thanks." She joins Matt painting the living room. "I remember painting your room when I was pregnant with you, Matt," she nostalgically begins. "Your dad and I painted it light blue. Your dad wanted to go with a jungle theme, but I wanted to go with baby Looney Toons or Precious Moments."

"Thanks dad, for vetoing the Precious Moments and the Baby Looney Toons."

"Yeah, the jungle theme turned out to be prophetic, don'cha think, monkey boy?"

"Gee, Liz-ee, at least a jungle theme is better than prissy pink fairy princess. Oooh! Look at me, I'm a fairy princess. See my tutu?" Matt prances around the room.

"Knock it off, you two!" Jo commands. "Sam, can you please explain our kids to me? Lizzie, why don't you, Gordo and Miranda go to your bedroom and do something, constructive, please."

The trio cracks up. "Uh mom, not with an audience right outside the door!" She pulls Gordo into a deep kiss for shock effect. "Hey Gordo, Miranda, let's go to the bedroom!" She takes Gordo's hands and pulls him into the room, and Miranda follows, trying her best not to crack up. Gordo follows, with a sly grin on his face.

Shocked and horrified, Jo shrieks and then corrects herself, "Go paint. Your room, go paint it." Sam nearly doubles with laughter and Matt snaps a picture. "Oh stop it, you two!" She puts her hands on her hips, which prompts Sam and Matt to laugh even harder. "What am I going to do with you?"

Sam laughs harder. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," Sam apologizes through his laughter. "It's just, I can't believe what it sounded like you gave our daughter permission to do!"

Jo cracks up, "It did sound like I gave my daughter permission to have sex in her bedroom." She turns mock serious, "If she does, I'll kill her!"

The group passes the afternoon painting the suite. Sam looks at his watch. "Jo, it's eight o'clock. Why don't you stop and order pizza and take a break for the night."

Jo puts down her brush and stretches. "Oh, I think I will." She puts her hands on her back, "My back is killing me."

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll go order the pizza and lie down on the couch. I'll get you when it's here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

SIX WEEKS LATER (A/N---Jo is 26 weeks, 6 1/2 months along)------MID-MARCH------SPRING BREAK

Matt rushes in the door. "All right! Spring Break! No school! No homework! My life is perfect!"

"Hi, Matt," Jo greets, "How was your day?"

"Aw, it was okay."

"Well, you better get packed. Your dad should be here any minute." Matt goes to his room and packs.

Lizzie comes home from school. "Hi, mom! So, are we going to set up my suite this week?"

"Yes, I promised we would We're still going to the spa on Saturday?"

"Yes, I promised we would. Can Gordo help us set up the suite?"

"Sure. Why not ask Miranda too?"

"Oh, she's going to Mexico with her folks over break. I'm going to go call Gordo."

Sam comes home and greets his wife. "Hi sweetheart." He kisses her on the cheek.

"You're going to be gone for a week and all you give me is a kiss on the cheek?" Jo pouts.

"We could sneak into the bedroom for...," he whispers in her ear.

"You're on," she purrs, with a sly grin. She grabs his tie and leads him into the bedroom.

**---------Later--------**

A few minutes later, Sam walks out of the bedroom. "Matt, are you ready to go? Get your stuff in the car and let's go."

"Coming!" Matt races out of the room past his mother, standing in the threshold of her bedroom.

"Wait, Matt." Jo calls.

"Oh, sorry." He walks back upstairs. "Bye, Lizzie," he yells.

"Have fun, dork!" Lizzie yells back.

Jo crosses her arms. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, come on, dad? Time's a wasting." He starts to leave, stops in his tracks, and smiles. "Just kidding mom. Bye." He gives her a hug and kiss on her cheek.

"Have fun, Matt."

Sam embraces his wife, "I wish you were going with me."

She kisses him. "No you don't."

"Okay, I don't. I'm looking forward to some male bonding." He knocks on Lizzie's door.

"Come in, dad."

"I just wanted to tell you bye."

"Hang on, Gordo. Bye, daddy." She kisses him on the cheek.

"Bye, princess." He and Jo walk downstairs. Matt is in the car and honks the horn. "I guess that's my cue. Bye, honey."

"Bye." They kiss, and Jo shuts the door behind him. She walks upstairs and knocks on Lizzie's door. "So, what time is Gordo coming over?"

"In half an hour. I told him he could have the guest room, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine. Lizzie, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when you're ready to move your stuff."

"Okay."

**--------Half an hour later----------**

Half an hour later, the doorbell rings. Jo answers the door. "Hi Gordo! Lizzie's upstairs packing up some boxes."

"Thanks, Mrs. McGuire." He goes upstairs, "Hey, Lizzie, it's me." Jo shuts the door and smiles to herself. She goes upstairs and watches the pair pack boxes. Then, she returns to her bedroom to resume her nap.

Lizzie looks up and sees Gordo at the threshold of her door. "It's moving day!" she exclaims excitedly, as she continues packing. "Thanks for helping. Mom and I couldn't do it without your help."

"I asked Ethan and my dad to help us move furniture, since Matt and your dad are out of town. I hope you don't mind."

Lizzie smiles, "Mind? Not at all."

"You're not still crushing on Ethan, are you?"

Lizzie puts her hands on her hips, "Are you kidding? That was so Middle School. The only person I'm 'crushing on' is you, Gordo!" She kisses him on the cheek.

"Just checking." He returns the kiss.

The doorbell rings. "Mom, we'll get it!" She opens the door. "Hey Ethan, hey Mr. Gordon. Come in! Thanks for helping us out."

"Yo, Lizzie, what's up?"

"Oh, just doing some last minute packing."

"Hi, Lizzie, you're welcome," Mr. Gordon replies. "So, shall we get started?"

"Sure. Follow me."

The four move her furniture and boxes from her old room to her suite and set up her new furniture already in their respective rooms. As the crew sets up Lizzie's suite, Jo walks down the stairs. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful sleeping, and besides, you don't need to be carrying heavy boxes." Jo starts to reply. "I know," Lizzie interrupts, "you're not an invalid, and you don't need to be reminded that you're carrying twins. But mom, you can't overdo it."

"Yes, mom," Jo replies, raising an eyebrow. "Just remember that when you're pregnant with your first child, and you want to set up your child's room."

Lizzie turns a shade of red, "Not like that's gonna happen anytime soon." _AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! TOO MUCH INFORMATION, MOM!_

"It better not," Jo replies, trying her best to act serious. "Now, are there any boxes I can help you with?"

"Sure, we can set up a few things in here while Ethan and Gordo finish setting up the furniture in the bedroom."

"Where did Gordo's dad go?"

"He got paged and had to go see a patient of his." Jo and Lizzie unpack boxes and set up the suite.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"How about Chinese?"

"Sounds good. Is Ethan staying for dinner?"

"No, he's got a date."

"I'll go order the food."Jo leaves the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Later that night, Lizzie and Gordo are watching movies on the couch in her suite. Gordo wraps his arm around her shoulders, and the couple begins making out. Jo comes downstairs. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, Mrs. McGuire."

"Oh, and break it up, kids," Jo warns.

"Uh, sorry mom."

"Don't stay up too late."

"We won't," the pair replies in unison. Jo leaves.

"Whew!" Lizzie breathes a sigh of relief, "That was close."

"Now, where were we?" He pulls her in closer. Lizzie giggles.

After the movie ends, Gordo starts to leave. "Don't leave."

"But we need to get some sleep."

"We can sleep in my room," Lizzie purrs. She begins planting gentle kisses on his face, and leads him into her bedroom.

The next morning, Lizzie rolls over in her bed. "Good morning." _Ohmygosh! Gordo's in my bed! I can't believe this is real!_

"You were amazing." He gently kisses her on the lips.

"You, too." She returns the kiss._ Oh, this is real!_

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now we need to get out of bed before my mom catches us."

"I'm hungry anyway. Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure, let's go." The pair go up to the kitchen.

"Hi Gordo, hi sweetie," Jo greets. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. I love my new room, mom," Lizzie beams.

"How about you, Gordo?"

"Good. I fell asleep on the couch."

Jo raises an eyebrow. "Do you two have any plans today?"

"I think we may catch a movie. Wanna come, mom?" Lizzie invites.

"No thanks. Having a mom who's 6 and 1/2 months pregnant with twins tagging along on a date wouldn't be my idea of a good time. Plus, I've got some housework to catch up on."

"Mom, we can do it."

"Sure, Mrs. McGuire," Gordo agrees. "We thought we'd do dinner and a movie tonight, so if you need us, we can help."

"Thanks, guys."

"It's the least we can do, since you worked a lot on my suite."

"Well, okay. I'm going to go work in my bedroom. Could you two start down here?"

"Sure, mom." Jo leaves the room. _Whew! We're safe._ Lizzie breathes a sigh of relief.

"Do you think she suspects anything?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. Let's get started in the living room."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Saturday rolls around and Jo and Lizzie are at the spa. Mother and daughter indulge themselves with massages, facials, manicures and pedicures, and herbal wraps. The pair is relaxing in their wraps. "Ahh," Jo sighs contentedly, "this is just what I needed." She sinks down further.

"Me, too!" A strange sensation travels throughout her body and she gasps.

"What's wrong, Lizzie?" her mother asks, concerned.

"Nothing. In fact, everything's perfect." She sinks further into her wrap. "Thanks mom, for everything this week. I love my suite!"

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it, although I miss you being upstairs."

"In a couple months, there will be two new babies in my old room. It won't seem so lonely then."

"No, it won't, that's for sure."

"And besides, you can come visit me in my suite, and of course, I'll help out with the twins."

The attendant comes into the room, "Are you ready to get out, ladies?"

"A few more minutes, please," Jo begs.

"I'm sorry. Time's up." She helps the pair out of their wraps so they can get dressed, and then leaves.

"Mom, I want to take you to dinner. It's our last night without the guys. Where do you want to go?"

"How about the Italian restaurant around the corner?"

"That sounds great! I love their Tiramisu. After dinner, let's rent a couple chick flicks and watch them down in my suite?"

"What are we waiting for, Lizzie?" Jo beams, "Let's go!"

**----After Dinner-----**

After dinner, Jo and Lizzie rent a couple movies, return home, and snuggle on Lizzie's couch.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about when I was born."

"You were about six weeks early. Your father and I were coming home from a weekend chess tournament..."

Lizzie makes a face. "What's up with dad and chess?"

"Anyway, it was around midnight, and I was asleep in the front seat..."

**-----FLASHBACK SEQUENCE BEGINS-----**

Sam and Jo are traveling down a two lane winding highway. Sam is singing along to old tunes, and Jo is asleep. Jo begins to grimace, and eventually stirs awake.

Sam: Have a nice nap?

Jo: I don't feel so good.

Sam: Are you feeling sick?

Jo: I don't know. How much longer before we get home?

Sam: Oh, probably another hour.

Jo: Oh.

Sam: Do we need to stop somewhere? We can, you know.

Jo: No, I'll just try to get some more sleep. **She closes her eyes.**

**Half an hour passes, and Jo appears to be in pain, but is still asleep. She moans a few times, and awakens.**

Sam: Jo, what's wrong?

Jo: I don't know. Ohhhhh! **looking surprised ** Sam, I think I'm in labor.

Sam: Now? **looks flustered.**

Jo: Yes, now! **experiencing a contraction**

**The car lurches.**

Sam: Uhh! **experiencing panic.**

**The car lurches again.**

Jo: Sam! What's going on? Aaahh!

Sam: I don't know!

Jo: Do something! Aaahh!

**The car stops and steam billows from underneath the hood.**

Sam: **looks underneath the hood, and begins tinkering underneath ** Argh! **he burns his hand, and slams the hood down **

Jo: What's the verdict?

Sam: I'm sorry, we're not going anywhere.

Jo: WHAT? SAAAM! I'VE GOT TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL! AAAHHHHHHH!

Sam: I'm sorry, Jo. What do you want me to do? **he replies, with a bit of exasperation** The car WON'T run. The cell phone has no reception, so I can't call. We're stuck out here. I'm sorry.

Jo: **begins crying ** I know. I'm out in the middle of nowhere, in labor with my first baby, and I'm scared **she replies between sobs**

Sam: **puts his hands on her shoulders and looks her directly in her eyes **I know you're scared. I'm scared, too. Let me help you. First, let me get help you into the back seat, so you'll be more comfortable. **he helps her into the back seat, with her back against the back driver's side door, and positions pillows and blankets to make Jo more comfortable ** Does it feel like the baby is coming any time soon?

Jo: I don't think so. Ungh!

Sam: Okay, why don't you try to get some more sleep?

Jo: Okay. **She pulls the blanket up to her chin and settles down into the seat. Eventually, she falls asleep. Sam settles into the front seat and sleeps as well.**

A couple hours later, around 3 a.m., Jo awakens.

Jo: Sam! Help me! Owwww! **she doubles over in pain**

Sam: **startles awake ** I'm coming, Jo. **he gets out of the front passenger seat, and opens the back passenger car door**

Jo: The, the, the baby's coming.** she states between gasps **Help me, Sam! I've gotta push! Aaargnh! **her eyes widen**

Sam: Let me slip off your pants.** he slips them off and sees the top of the baby's head ** I see the baby's head!

Jo: Oh my gosh!

Sam: Push, Jo!

Jo: **pushes** Gaaah, it hurts!

Sam: The head's coming out. Push!

Jo: I am! Owwww!

Sam: The head's almost out! Push again!

Jo: **pushes ** I am pushing, dammit!

Sam: The head's out. **suddenly looks alarmed** Don't push!

Jo: Wha? I have to push!

Sam: The cord's wrapped around the neck. Pant, like this! **he pants**

Jo: **mirrors her husband** Sam, help!

Sam: It's not tight. I'm getting it off. **unwrapping the cord ** Okay, it's off. Give me another push. **Jo pushes** I've got the shoulders. Push, again!

Jo: I can't! So tired!

Sam: The baby's almost out. Don't quit now! Push, dammit! ** Jo pushes again** One more push, and the baby will be out.

Jo: I caaaaaaannnnn't! **She gives a big push**

Sam catches the baby and flicks it on the foot. The baby cries.

Jo: **tears up** Sam, is she all right?

Sam: **wraps the baby in a blanket ** It's a girl. She's perfect! **presents the baby to Jo**

Jo: Sam, she's beautiful! **admires the baby ** Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. **looks at Sam** Sam, I love you!

Sam: I love you, too! ** kisses her on the lips**

**-------SEQUENCE ENDS-----**

Lizzie sits mesmerized, as her mother concludes the story, "Shortly after your father handed me the baby, an ambulance pulls up beside us. Your dad had set up flares, and someone called an ambulance. You and I were taken to the hospital, while your dad accompanied the tow truck to the shop. The mechanic was kind enough to drive your dad to the hospital."

"Wow! Mom, that was amazing! I didn't know dad delivered me."

"That's why he has such a strong bond with you."

"So, what about Matt? Tell me about how he was born."

"Matt was late. I thought he would never come out. I think he enjoyed sitting on my sciatic nerve." Jo giggles.

Lizzie giggles in response. "Tell me about it, please!"

"Your father and I were watching a horror movie on TV," Jo begins.

"That explains a lot!" Lizzie quips.

"I thought I had indigestion, and felt bad all night. I snuggled up against your father and was on the verge of falling asleep. Suddenly, a particularly scarcy scene popped up, and I jumped. Then, a contraction hit, big time..."

**-----FLASHBACK SEQUENCE BEGINS-------**

Jo: **Startles** AAAAHHH! **clings on to Sam's arm**

Sam: **laughs** It's not that scary.

Jo: **her face falls ** Uh, oh.

Sam: What is it, Jo?

Jo: Get the bags and wake mom. My water just broke.

He grabs the bags, wakes up Jo's mom and drives Jo to the hospital.

**-------SEQUENCE ENDS-------**

"So, mom, how long were you in labor with Matt?"

"About 10 hours. I was about 4 centimeters when we arrived at the hospital, so I got my epidural right away."

"I bet that was nice." Lizzie comments.

"It was nice to be in labor in a hospital bed with an epidural..." Jo begins.

"What, rather than in the back seat of a car in the middle of nowhere in excruciating pain?" Lizzie finishes.

"Anyway, everything was going well until it was time to push."

**------FLASHBACK SEQUENCE BEGINS-------**

Jo: ** alarmed **Something's wrong! Ouch!

Dr James: Jo, stay calm. The baby's breech. He's coming out butt first.

Jo: What! **squeezes Sam's hand**

Dr. James: It's okay. Push!

Jo: Ouch! ** squeezes Sam's hand harder. Sam shrieks.**

Dr. James: The posterior's out. Push again! **Jo pushes **The baby's almost out. Push again. **Jo pushes ** Okay, stop. Pant, Jo.

Jo: **Pants** Owww! **squeezes Sam's hand**

Sam: OW! OW! OW! OW! My hand, it's broken!

Dr. James: I've got the head. One last push and you'll have your baby.** Jo pushes. The baby comes out. Dr. James flips the bottom of a foot, and the baby cries** It's a healthy boy!

Jo: Matthew James! **the doctor places Matt on Jo's abdomen** Oh Sam, he looks just like you! I love you, Sam!

**-----SEQUENCE ENDS-------**

"So," Lizzie begins, "Matt made his appearance by mooning the doctor!" Jo cracks up. Lizzie continues, "Mabye these babies will make their appearance smoothly." Lizzie places her hand on her mother's abdomen.

"Me, too!" Jo grins. "I love you sweetheart."

"Did you REALLY break dad's hand?"

"Actually, yes, in three places!"

"Oh, my gosh!"

"He hasn't let me live it down yet." She yawns, "I think I need to get some sleep. Your dad and brother will be back tomorrow." She starts to leave.

"Mom, take my bedroom. I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mom. I'm sure."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N—The attractions at the theme park are real (I don't know when they became a part of Universal Studios, but hey, there ya go!), but the chick flicks, including the TV series is fictional. Luigi's is real. It's a great little restaurant in my hometown. Their pizza's great._

**Chapter 11**

The next day, Sam and Matt return from vacation.

"Hey guys," Jo greets, kissing Sam on the cheek, "How was your trip?"

"It was grreat! Dad and I had so much fun!" Matt bragged. "We rode the Mummy Returns ride. It was so cool! But I really liked the Special Effects Tour. I got to blow up stuff. KA-BOOM!"

"That's great, sweetheart," Jo laughs.

"Tell her what else you did, son."

"Oh yeah, I did the Fear Factor Live! That was awesome!"

"You should've seen him, Jo. He was incredible."

"Yeah, mom, especially the third round."

"Uh, what was the third round?" Jo asks tentatively.

"Jo, you don't wanna know." Sam warned.

"Was it gross or scary?"

"It was really gross, mom! Like I said, it was grrrreat! I got pictures for proof. I was covered in..."

Sam stops his son, "Uh, that's quite allright, son."

"I won the challenge!"

"That's great, honey," Jo hugs her son.

"Yeah, you'll get to see it on the video."

"Uh, there's a video?" she hesitantly asks.

"Of course! We can watch it tomorrow night."

"I can hardly wait."

"Can I invite Lanny and Melina to watch with us?"

"Sure, I suppose so."

"Thanks."

Jo grins, "I'm glad you had a good time. I can't wait to see the pictures, or the video."

"We really did, Jo." Sam brags. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling really good. The suite looks great. Go see it." Jo replies.

"How are the babies?" He asks, pulling her closer, resting a hand on her abdomen.

"Moving around as usual. Come on, let's go see the suite." Jo leads Sam and Matt to Lizzie's suite.

Sam knocked on Lizzie's door. "Come in! Hey dad! How was your trip?"

"Good! Your mom said the two of you set up your suite?"

"Yeah, I love my suite! Let me give you the tour." She shows her father around.

"This is really neat, Lizzie!"

"Thanks, dad!" she smiles. "I especially love my garden tub. The jets are great. And the entertainment system in the living room rocks!"

"Whoa!" Matt remarks, "This is so cool!"

"Thanks, Matt," Lizzie laughs.

"All this will be mine, mine, MINE in three years!"

"I don't think so, little man! Mmm, emphasis on the 'little'."

**------Later That Night------**

Jo and Sam are up in their bedroom. "Oh, Sam," Jo begins, "I missed you." She throws her arms around her husband, and gives him a kiss.

"I missed you too."

"You and Matt had a good time?"

"Yeah. He's a really neat kid. I really enjoyed hanging out with him."

"And you're a good father." They start getting ready for bed.

"Besides setting up Lizzie's suite, what did you two do all week?"

"Saturday, we went to the spa. That was wonderful," she sighs,"We had seaweed wraps and full body massages. Then we wentto the Italian restaurant nearby..."

"You mean, Luigi's?"

"Yeah. We had the best Tiramisu on the planet."

"Sounds nice."

"Oh, it was. And we had a girls only movie night," she replies, smiling.

"Any good movies?"

"Yeah, chick flicks..." Sam makes a face, which makes Jo laugh. "We saw _The Perfect Mate_, _Love Me Forever_, and watched some of the first season of _Epiphany: Girl in New York._" Sam makes a gagging noise. "I told you you wouldn't like them." Jo giggles. She stifles a yawn.

Sam sits on the bed, "Come here." He stretches out his arms.

Jo moans, "My back is killing me." She sits on the bed and Sam starts massaging her back and shoulders. "Oh, that feels good," she purrs.

"Your back's in knots."

"Ilook like a beached whale or something."

"No you don't. You look beautiful."

"Ha," Jo grunts, "I can't imagine what I'll look like when I get bigger. I already look like I'm gonna pop."

"Well," Sam begins, pulling his wife close, "I think you look beautiful."

"Aww, you know just what to say." She turns around and kisses him on the cheek. "I'm so glad I married you." The pair crawl into bed. "So, what was Matt covered in during Fear Factor Live?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Sure. Then you can warn me when we watch the video tomorrow."

"Okay." He whispers in her ear.

Jo's eyes widen, "EWWWW! Yuck!" She shudders, "That's disgusting!"

"I warned you."

"Yeah, but that's just gross! How could you let him do that?"

"One of the show's producers saw Matt at the Special Effects Tour and the next thing I knew, he was on stage as one of the contestants." Jo begins to yawn. "Honey, why don't you get some sleep."

"Okay," she replies mid-yawn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

SIX WEEKS LATER (A/N---Jo is 32 weeks, 8 months along)------THE BEGINNING OF MAY

Sam, Jo, Lizzie, and Matt are decorating Lizzie's old bedroom. "Mom, I like this theme," Lizzie comments.

"Thanks. We wanted something that would go with a girl or a boy."

"You didn't find out during your last ultrasound?"

"Not telling!"

"Why not? Aww, come on, mom?"

"You can't get it out of me, so don't even bother. Sam, help me out here."

"Nope, not sayin' a thing. Jo, where do you want the cribs to go?"

"Put them along that wall. Matt, could you put the rocker by the window? Thanks!" Sam and Matt do as requested.

Lizzie turns green. "Excuse me, I think I'm gonna be sick!" She runs out of the room, and wretches in the toilet.

Jo follows her daughter. "Lizzie, are you okay?" She pulls her daughter's hair away from her face.

"No." She shivers and passes out.

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" Jo shakes her daughter. No response. "Lizzie, wake up! Sam! Get in here! Lizzie's sick."

Sam rushes into the bathroom.

"Sam, she feels so cold. We gotta get her to a hospital." Lizzie moans.

Sam picks Lizzie up and carries her to the car. Jo and Matt follow.

**-----At The Hospital--------**

At the hospital, the ER team is examining Lizzie. "I want a chem panel and tox screen. Throw in a pregnancy test too," the doctor ordered. "Mr. and Mrs. McGuire? Can I talk to you?" She takes the couple aside.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asks.

"She is showing signs of malnutrition and dehydration."

"You don't think she has an eating disorder, do you?" Jo asks, worried.

"No, I don't think so. Her tox screen looks clear. I don't know how to ask this, but is your daughter sexually active?"

"No, I, don't think... No!" Jo replies, flustered.

"Let me go talk to Lizzie. Why don't you two go wait in the family room. I'll come get you in a few minutes." She goes to Lizzie's bedside. "Elizabeth, your tox screen looks good. You seem to be a bit dehydrated and malnourished, but that's normal for a fifteen year old who is six weeks pregnant."

"WHAT!" Lizzie sits up suddenly. "I can't be!"

"Your parents don't know, do they?"

"It was only one time!" _Ohmygoshthisisn'thappening!_

"It only takes one time."

"Please don't tell my folks."

"I'm actually bound by doctor patient confidentiality to keep it confidential, but I suggest you talk to them soon."

"I can't! Mom's a few weeks from having twins. I can't put her through more stress."

"Put her through stress, or you through stress? If you don't want to talk to your folks, find someone to talk to. What about the baby's father?"

"Yeah, I guess I need to tell him before it becomes obvious."

"You're free to go. I'll go get your folks while you get dressed."

"Thanks for everything. And, thanks for not ratting me out to my folks."

Lizzie walks out of the exam room. Jo, Sam, and Matt were waiting outside the curtain. "Lizzie, are you feeling okay?" Jo asks, "We were so worried. What did the doctor say?"

"I'm fine, mom. Can we just go home?"

**----In Lizzie's Suite------**

Lizzie dials Gordo's number. "Gordo, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"Can you come over? We need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No. I love you, Gordo. Please, come over."

"I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ten minutes later, Gordo rings the doorbell.

"Oh hi, Gordo," Jo greets.

"Lizzie called me. She sounded upset."

"She got sick while we were decorating the babies' room and we had to take her to the ER."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine. The doctor just wants her to rest. She's in her suite, if you wanna go see her."

"Uh, thanks, Mrs. McGuire."

Gordo knocks on Lizzie's door. "It's me, Gordo. Can I come in?"

"Come in." Gordo sees Lizzie on the couch crying.

"What's wrong, baby?" He rushes to the couch and embraces her.

"Gordo, we're in trouble."

"What's going on? Your mom said you were sick?"

"Gordo, I'm not sick. I'm 6 weeks pregnant!"

"What? How?"

"Remember that night after we finished the suite?"

Gordo's face falls. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." _My life is over!_

"A baby. This is so, so, so..."

"Huge!" _I'm just a kid myself! I can't have a baby!_

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. We can raise the baby together. Here."

"One thing at a time. Our parents would have to sign a consent form. They won't let us get married. Gordo, just hold me." Gordo embraces her on the couch.

**----A Few Minutes Later----**

Jo knocks on the door. "Lizzie, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Do you want some Ginger Ale or something?"

"No, I'm fine." She and Gordo exchange glances. He nods. "Uh, mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you and dad come down here?" _Might as well get this over with._

Sam and Jo join the pair on the couch.

"Mom, dad, we need to talk." _Here goes nothing!_

"What about?" Jo querries.

Lizzie holds Gordo's hand. "Mom, uh, dad, uh, I'm... I don't know how to say this."

"Say what, honey? You can tell us anything." Sam reassurres.

Lizzie begins tearing up. _I'm pregnant! _"Mom, dad, I'm pregnant!" Jo and Sam sit in stunned silence. "I'm 6 weeks along."

"Wha? You're pre? I can't even say it!" Jo tries to respond. Her eyes fill with tears.

"You mean to tell me that you are pregnant?" Sam booms, outraged. "And who is the father?"

"I am." Gordo announces.

"When?" Jo asks. "On second thought, I don't wanna know."

"David, I think Jo and I need to talk to our daughter alone."

"Lizzie, call me later, okay?" He kisses her on the cheek. She nods, and he leaves.

"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, what were you thinking, having sex under our roof!" Jo yells. "On second thought, I know what you were thinking!"

Matt stands silently at the threshold. A tear escapes his eyes.

"But, mom!" Lizzie yells.

"Don't 'but, mom' me, little girl!"

"Jo, calm down. You don't need to get too stressed," Sam cautioned.

"I AM CALM!" She doubles over. "AAAAHHH! Sam, help me!" She puts her hand on her forehead.

"Breathe, Jo. Are you in labor?"

"I don't know. Something's wrong."

"Okay, I'm taking you to the hospital. Lizzie, call Dr. James and let her know I'm bringing your mother in."

"Sure thing, dad. I'll tell Matt."

"Good. Come on, Jo. Breathe."

"My head hurts. It's pounding."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**---At the Hospital----**

Jo is hooked up to monitors and an IV at the hospital. Dr. James is examining her patient. "Mrs. McGuire, you're not in labor, but I'm really concerned about your blood pressure. If it doesn't come down soon, we'll have to do an emergency C-section."

"Please help my babies."

"I'll do my best. Now, get some rest, and I'll come check on you later."

"Thanks." Dr. James leaves. "Sam, my baby's having a baby."

"We can talk about that later, honey."

"But, Lizzie, my baby. We're going to be grandparents! Sam, what are we going to do?

"I don't know, but I don't want you getting yourself all worked up. It's not good for you or the twins."

"Okay. We'll get through this, won't we?"

"Yes, we will. You know something?"

"What?"

"We've got two great kids already, and soon these little ones will join them." He puts a hand on her abdomen.

"I can't wait to see what they look like. Sam, I wanna meet these kids."

"Why don't you get some sleep, honey?"

"All right." She snuggles into the blankets and falls asleep.

While Jo sleeps, Sam calls Lizzie. "Lizzie? It's dad."

"How's mom?"

"Right now, she's sleeping."

"Is she in labor?"

"No. Her blood pressure is really high, and the doctor is concerned it won't go back down."

"Dad, is it because of me?"

"Sweetheart, no. The doctor has been monitoring your mother's blood pressure for awhile. It's been a bit high through the whole pregnancy."

"Is she going to have the twins today?"

"We don't know. If her blood pressure doesn't come back down, then yes, the doctor will deliver them today. How's Matt?"

"He's fine. He's studying over at Melina's. Their science project is due tomorrow."

"That's fine. Can you fill him in on the details?"

"Sure. I love you, dad, and I'm sorry. Tell mom I love her."

"I love you, too. We'll talk about it later, and I'll tell her." They say goodbye and hang up. Sam looks at his wife. "Oh, God please let my wife be okay," he prays. "She's my life, the mother of my kids. I don't know what I would do without her." He gently places a kiss on her lips.

Two hours later, Jo stirs awake. "Did you call Lizzie?"

"I did. She sends her love."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple hours. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a steamroller."

Dr. James walks in the room and checks the printouts from the machines. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Been sleeping."

"Your blood pressure's going down. I think the Magnesium is working." Sam and Jo clasp hands. "I don't think we'll be delivering the twins anytime soon, but I want to keep you overnight for observation."

"Will everything be okay?" Sam asks.

"The twins' heartbeats are strong. Your blood pressure is coming down. If this trend continues, then I'll send you home on bed rest tomorrow. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

**------The Next Morning----**

The next morning, Dr. James checks on Jo. "Your blood pressure is normal. The twins look good. You can go home."

"Thanks, doctor." Jo replies.

"I'm putting you on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. I don't think you'll go the full four weeks. If you start having headaches again, I want you to come back in."

"Okay."

"I'll see you Tuesday for your next appointment. Take care you guys."

The couple returns home. Lizzie greets them at the door. "Mom, how are you feeling?"

"Better, but I'm still tired."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Let's get your mom to the couch, and then we'll talk." Sam helps Jo to the couch in the living room.

"The doctor put me on bed rest until the babies are born."

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"You didn't cause this. It's not your fault."

"I know, but I feel so bad. If I hadn't told you I'm pregnant, then you wouldn't have gotten sick."

"That didn't have anything to do with this, sweetie. I haven't been feeling well for a few days. Don't beat yourself up about it. It's not good for you or the baby."

"Have you and Gordo talked some more?" Sam asks.

"We told his parents last night. They went ballistic."

"I'm sorry you're going through this," Jo comforts her daughter.

"Gordo and I talked about it, and we want to keep the baby."

"That's a big commitment, and your mom and I can't help you as much as we would like, since we'll have the twins."

"I know it is, but I can't see myself giving my baby away."

Jo runs her hand over her daughter's hair, "Whatever you decide, we support you all the way."

"Did Matt come home last night?" Sam asks.

"No, he stayed over at Melina's."

**------That Afternoon-------**

Matt returns home from school. Jo and Sam are asleep in their bedroom. Lizzie is watching TV in the living room. "I know what you did," he scowls.

"What?"

"I know what you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lizzie replies, annoyed.

"You hurt mom and dad. Even though we drive each other crazy, I looked up to you, but not any more."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, MATT?"

Jo startles, gets out of bed, and sits at the top of the stairs.

"I never thought I would have a slut for a sister. You do the old 'mattress dance' with your boyfriend and now you're knocked up!"

Lizzie sits stunned. She regains her composure, "What were you doing listening in on our conversation anyway?"

"I was worried about you, Lizzie. You got sick; we had to take you to the hospital, and I wanted to check on you."

"I'm sorry, Matt."

"I love you, Lizzie. You're my sister. It hurts that you snuck around like that. Mom and dad didn't raise a slut."

"I love you too. I'm not a slut. I made a mistake." _Boy is this a BIG one!_

"I know you did. It's going to change your life forever. Are you going to marry Gordo? I know he proposed."

Jo whispers to herself, "He proposed? Where's the other shoe?"

"I haven't told him yes."

"Are you?"

"I want to."

"There's the other shoe," Jo whispers. She leaned against the wall and cried herself to sleep.

Sam comes out of the bedroom and sees Jo sleeping at the top of the stairs. "Honey," he shakes her awake, "wake up."

"Wha? Sam, our family. It's falling apart!" She cries into his chest.

"Come on," he helps her stand up, "let's get you back in bed, and we can talk there."

"Okay," she agrees. "Matt confronted Lizzie. He called her a slut."

"Ah, Geez!" Sam sighs.

"Gordo proposed."

"Oh, God."

**-----Later that Day-----**

"Matt, tell mom and dad I'm at Miranda's. I've gotta clear my head." She leaves the house and calls Miranda on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Miranda. It's me."

"What's up? Gordo said you've been sick."

"Sorta. Can I come over?"

"Sure.

"I'll be there in 10." Lizzie walks to Miranda's house and rings the doorbell.

Miranda answers and sees that Lizzie's been crying. "Lizzie," she frowns, "what's wrong?"

"Everything. I threw up and collapsed while I was helping my folks decorate my old room, and mom and dad had to take me to the ER."

"I bet that was awful."

"Yeah. The doctor found out I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"Six weeks."

"Wait. You're pregnant! Who's the father?"

"You have to ask?"

"Oh my gosh! Gordo?"

"Yes."

"Does he know? Have you told your folks?"

"I called him after I got home and we told my folks together."

"And!"

"They went ballistic and then mom got sick. Dad had to take her to the hospital. She nearly lost the babies."

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. She's home and the doctor put her on bed rest."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Gordo proposed. He wants us to get married and live in my suite."

"Are you?"

"We're fifteen. Our parents aren't going to sign for us to get married."

"Wow! This is big." Miranda gulps.

"I know. Just think. Last year, all we thought about was how to get Ethan Craft to notice us and how to keep away from Kate. Now, I'm six weeks pregnant."

"That seems like a long time ago."

"Yeah. What makes it even worse is that Matt, the kid who prides himself in annoying me, called me a slut."

"Ouch! That hurts!"

Lizzie's cell phone rings. "Hello? Mom? Okay. I will. See you soon. Bye."

"Gotta go?"

"Yeah." She gives her a hug. "Miranda, thank you."

"You're welcome."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**-----The Next Day at School--------**

Lizzie sees Miranda and Gordo at their lockers at school. "Hey guys."

"How are you? You didn't call." Gordo kisses her on the cheek.

"I wanted to, but things were so crazy, and I had to think."

"That's okay. Miranda filled me in."

"Hope you don't mind," Miranda appologizes. He called me right after you left."

"It's fine." Lizzie frowned.

"Hey, Lizzie!" Kate sneers. "Heard you and Gordo 'got it on'! When's the baby due?" Her posse laughed and walked off.

Lizzie turns a bright shade of red.

"Come on, Lizzie. Let's get out of here." Miranda guides her and Gordo away from Kate.

"How'd they know? Did you guys say something?" Lizzie cries.

"No." They reply in unison.

Kate walks back over to the trio, "Oh, and by the way, I know your little secret."

Lizzie looked at her in shock.

"I was in the ER because I broke my finger. I was in the next curtain and heard the whole thing." She waves her broken finger in Lizzie's face. "So, who's the slut now?"

Miranda slaps Kate across the face. "No one calls my best friend a slut."

Kate shrieks, "You're gonna pay for that! Just you wait, Miranda." She shoves her and walks off.

"I don't think so. You leave my girlfriend and my good friend alone." He pulls Kate back.

"Get your grubby hands off of me! They get you in trouble."

"Stop now, Kate," Gordo warns.

"Or what, you'll knock me up too?"

"Don't go there! I mean it!"

Kate looks the trio over. "It's not worth it! Losers!" She walks off.

"Thanks, guys," Lizzie sighs.

"Anytime, mi amiga."

"I'm glad the school year's almost over. I don't think I could take a whole school year of Kate ragging on me."

"You know we're here for you," Miranda reminds her friend.

Gordo takes her hands, "I love you, Lizzie, and no matter what Kate says, you're the love of my life and I love that you're having our baby."

"Oh, Gordo!" Lizzie melts into his embrace.

**----Back At Home------**

Lizzie returns home from school, slamming the front door behind her.She storms into the kitchen and slams her books on the counter. "How was school?" Jo greets from the other room.

"The taunting has officially begun," Lizzie replies, disgusted.

Jo walks into the kitchen, "What happened?"

"Kate happened."

"Oh?"

"She knows, mom! She knows!" Lizzie cries into her mother's arms.

"Tell me what's going on." rubbing her daughter's back.

"Kate broke her finger. Mom, she was in the ER, in the next bed, and heard EVERYTHING!"

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"Mom, what's worse is that I thought she really changed in Rome, but she's still the same mean Kate."

"I wish I could make this go away, but I can't."

"I know. This isn't the way I imagined being pregnant with my first child would be." _Actually, I've never imagined being pregnant! I'm just a kid myself!_

"This isn't the way I imagined having my first grandchild either."

"I'm sorry Gordo and I got in this mess."

"I know, but your dad and I will help you through this."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too." She pulls back and looks Lizzie in the eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure mom, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I overheard you and Matt yesterday. Is it true that Gordo proposed to you?"

"Yes, it is."

"The two of you are only fifteen. You're too young to get married."

"We're also too young to have a baby, but here we are," Lizzie replies, a bit irked.

"I don't mean to upset you, but marriage is a permanent commitment. I'm not sure that you're ready for marriage."

"I know it is. I haven't told him yes. I want to, but I've got enough on my plate."

"Have you given any thought to how you're going to raise the baby? Is Gordo going to be involved?"

"Mom, don't start. Gordo wants to help raise the baby. After all, he's the father."

"How do you know he'll be there after the baby's born, or when it's three, or...?"

"Look, I've known Gordo since I was one day old. We've been friends forever, and I've never known him to walk away from a difficult situation. I don't know how we'll make this work, but we will."

"I know you will. You've got a good head on your shoulders, and when you set your mind to doing something, you do it."

"Thanks, mom," Lizzie replies, giving her mother a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

ONE MONTH LATER------(A/N----Jo is 36 weeks/ 9 months along)----BEGINNING OF JUNE----SCHOOL'S OUT

Jo is resting in her bedroom. Lizzie knocks on the door. No response. "Mom?" She walks in and sees her mom sleeping. _She looks so tired. This must be hard on her. I couldn't imagine having twins. Oh God, I hope I'm not._ She finds the camera and snaps a few pictures. _I have the most amazing mother in the whole wide world._ Jo wakes up. "Lizzie?"

"I just came in to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Except for the fact that I feel like the Good Year Blimp or that I'm ready to get off bed rest, I'm feeling perfectly fine," Jo laughs. "Come, sit. We haven't gotten to talk much recently."

"Okay." She sits on the bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know. What's going on in your life?"

"Let's see...I'm going to be a sophomore in high school this fall. I'm ten weeks pregnant with my best friend's baby. I'm engaged to be married. Oh, nothing's going on."

Jo sits up. "Run that by me again?"

"Which part?"

"The part about you being engaged?"

"Gordo officially proposed to me Saturday night." Lizzie's grin spreads from ear to ear.

"Umm, uhh. Since Gordo's parents and your father and I would have to sign for you to get married, and we won't, how do you two plan to be married?"

"We know that we can't get married now, but we can when we turn 17."

"A two year engagement. That's a long time."

"I know, but we'll have a child together. We'll be connected forever anyway."

"I know you will be, but are you sure you're ready to make that kind of commitment?"

"I don't know. That's why we're engaged, so that we can see if we want to get married later."

"So, how are _you_ feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"No more nausea or morning sickness?"

"Actually, no."

"That's great. Maybe you'll have an easy time. Dianne had really easy pregnancies too. She had easy births too. She was in labor with Stephanie for 3 hours, and had one of those text book experiences." Jo frowns. "She's so lucky." Lizzie laughs. "Can you help me up? I can't stay in this bed another minute. Thanks." Lizzie takes her mother's hands and helps her up.

"Would you like me to make dinner?" Lizzie asks.

"Sure, if you'd like."

"Well, I don't think I could stand another night of dad's turkey surprise."

Laughing, "Me either. So, what would you like to fix?"

"How about chicken spaghetti, green beans, and chocolate chip cookies?"

"Mmm! That sounds good! Do you need some help?"

"If you want to make a salad." They start toward the kitchen, and Jo doubles over.

"Mom?" Lizzie rushes to her side, "What's wrong?"

"I, aaaaah!" Breathing heavily, "I'm having a contractiaaaaah!" She puts a hand under her belly.

Lizzie helps her mother to the bed. "Are you okay?"

"That was a big one," she hisses,"Ouch!"

"D, Do, do we need to call a doctor?"

"No. I've been having contractions off and on. They'll pass."

"Doesn't that mean you're in labor?"

"No, these are Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"What?"

Jo holds a finger up, while she breathes through another contraction. "False labor."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

She nods. Her breathing returns to normal. "I think they're over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's go make dinner."

**----In the Kitchen----**

Lizzie puts the chicken spaghetti in the oven, and begins making the cookie dough. Jo puts the green beans on the stove and tosses the salad. The phone rings, and Jo answers.

"Hello? Sam. Are you gonna be home for dinner?"

Sam: (on the phone) "No, I'm gonna be late. Go ahead and eat without me."

"I'll fix a plate for you and leave it in the refrigerator."

Sam: "Okay. Shouldn't you be lying down?"

"I know I'm supposed to be on bedrest, but I've been in bed all day."

Sam: "You know, your bloodpressure? What if you go into labor?"

"Sam," she huffs, "The babies are due any day now. It's okay if I go into labor."

Sam: "I just worry about you."

"I know. You're worrying almost as much as you did when I was pregnant with..." She stops, remembering that Lizzie and Matt were within earshot. "...oh, never mind." A tear escapes her eye.

Lizzie notices the tear and becomes concerned, "Mom, are you okay?"

Jo turns around and waves her daughter off. She resumes her conversation. "Anyway, you don't have to worry. Lizzie's making dinner, and I'll go lie down until it's ready."

Sam: "I love you."

"I love you too. See you when you get home." She puts the salad in the refrigerator. "Lizzie, can you fix your dad a plate? He had to work late." She walks upstairs.

"Mom?"

Jo enters her bedroom, and takes a picture out of a footlocker. She sits on the bed and traces the outline of the person in the photograph. A teardrop falls onto the picture. "I love you," she sighs.

"Mom, Matt, dinner's ready!" Lizzie yells up the stairs.

Matt, cast-free,comes rushing into the kitchen. "Ah, dinner! My favourite meal, next to breakfast and lunch."

"Wait for mom."

"No way! I'm hungry."

"I'm gonna go get mom." Matt begins eating, while Lizzie goes upstairs. She knocks on the bedroom door. "Mom?" Jo does not answer, so she enters the room. Jo is asleep on the bed, clutching the picture. Lizzie takes the picture from her mother's hands, and studies it. _Who is this?_ She turns the picture over. _Josh. Who's Josh?_ Jo moans, and turns over, but does not awaken. Lizzie puts the picture back in her mother's hands. "Get some rest, mom," Lizzie whispers, and she leaves the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Later on that night, Sam finds his wife sitting in the rocker in the nursery looking out the window, talking to the twins. He snaps a couple pictures and kisses her. "Hi, beautiful."

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Good. I got three tickets to that rock concert Lizzie wanted to go to. I thought she, Gordo and Miranda would want to go."

"Sam, she'll love you forever." Jo becomes contemplative, "Can you believe in a few days we'll have two new babies in here?" She caresses her abdomen and looks around the room.

He kneels down beside her and places his hand on top of hers. "I hope Lindsay's as beautiful as her mother."

Jo blushes, "And I hope that Mark's as sweet and wonderful as his father." The stare into each other's eyes. Jo laughs.

"What is it?"

"The babies are kicking. I think they want out of here fast."

"Hey kids, come on out. We wanna meet you." Sam kisses her abdomen.

Jo laughs. "Sam, would you stop?" He begins tickling his wife, causing her to laugh harder. She puts her arms around his neck. "I love you," she states, breathing hard.

"It's late. Why don't we go to bed?"

"Sounds like a plan," she yawns. "Help me up, please?"

**-----The Middle of the Night-----**

Jo sleeps fitfully through the night. Around 1 am, a storm tears through the neighborhood. It is raining hard, with thunder and lightning. Roads are impassable. Jo wakes up. "Sam, wake up," she shakes him on the shoulder. "Sam!" She repeats louder, "It's time."

"Wha?" He awakens.

"It's time, Sam!" A contraction hits.

Sam gets dressed and tries to turn on the lights. "Power's out!" He grabs the bags and escorts his wife down the stairs. He opens the front door and a bolt of lightning strikes just outside the door. "Uh, Jo, I don't think we're going anywhere!"

"WHAT? Sam, we've got to get to the hospital! NOW!"

Matt comes down the stairs. "Dad, the radio said the roads are closed."

"Matt, call 9-1-1. Ask for an ambulance." He helps his wife back upstairs.

Matt comes upstairs. "Dad, the phones are out. I tried the cell and it's out too."

"Go wake your sister. We're going to need your help." Matt leaves the room. "I'm sorry, Jo."

"But we need to go to the hospital. AAAAAAHHHH!"

"I'm sorry, but it's not safe."

Matt and Lizzie enter the room with battery powered lamps and flashlights. The kids prepare the bed while Sam stands and rocks his wife.

Jo lays her head on Sam's shoulder. Suddenly, she feels a rush and looks down. "My water just broke!"

Sam and the kids help Jo lay down. They position the blankets and pillows so that she would be as comfortable as possible. "Why don't you try to sleep some more?"

"Okay." She closes her eyes and Sam slips in beside her.

"Kids, we'll need towels, baby blankets, and extra sheets. Lizzie, boil some water, and bring it up once it cools. It's going to be a long night, I'm sorry." The kids do as they are told.

A panic stricken look spreads on Matt's face. "I can't do this, Lizzie! I'm only twelve!"

"Look," she begins, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Mom's in labor. Hear that storm outside? No one's going anywhere. We have to help mom and dad. They're counting on us. Dad can't take care of us and mom at the same time. Now, move it!" The kids bring the supplies upstairs.

A couple hours pass, a contraction hits, and Jo wakes up. "AAAHHHH!"

Sam startles awake. "Jo?"

"The babies are coming! I have to push!"

"Wait. Let me get the kids." He runs out of the room, trips and blows out a knee and ankle. "Kids, get up!" He yells from the hallway.

The kids run out of Matt's room. "Matt, help dad, and I'll go help mom." Matt tends to his father while Lizzie runs into the master bedroom.

"Lizzie, where's your father?"

"He tripped. Matt thinks he broke his ankle."

"Oh my God! For once, can I have a birth experience without complications? AAAHHHH!"

Matt helps a hobbling Sam into the room. "Dad, let's get you in this chair." He pulls a chair beside his mother and helps his dad sit. "Here's something to prop your foot on. How is it?"

"Better. Thanks, Doctor McGuire."

Matt smiles at the compliment. Jo screams and Lizzie takes control of the situation. "Matt, I'm going to need you to sit behind mom and keep her propped up. Mom, don't push yet. Let me get you situated first." Matt climbs in behind and Lizzie situates Jo. "Okay, mom, push!"

"AAAAHHHH! I'd forgotten the pain! OWWW!"

"Again, mom. Push! Matt, hold her legs back, and lean her up against you."

"Touch her, there! I can't!"

"Do it, Matt!" Lizzie yelled. Matt complies. "Push, mom!"

"Oh, God!"

"Squeeze my hand, Jo," Sam instructed. "Don't worry about breaking it."

"I can see the head! Come on, mom, push!" Matt looks down and begins to become woozy. "Matt, stay with me." He regains his composure. Jo pushes. "Head's out. Push, mom!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She squeezes Sam's hand. He winces in pain.

"I've got the shoulders! Come on, a couple more pushes!" Jo complies.

"Oh, my God!" Matt whispers to himself, fascinated by the scene in front of him.

"Oh, my God, the baby's out!" Lizzie exclaims. Jo falls back in exhaustion. Lizzie flips the baby's foot, and the baby cries. "It's a girl! Oh, mom, she's amazing!" She cleans the baby off and places her on Jo's abdomen. "Dad, cut the cord?" Sam complies.

"Hi, Lindsay," Jo coos. "Oh Sam, she's gorgeAAAAHHH!" A contraction hits. Lizzie takes the baby and gives her to Sam.

"Okay mom, one born, one more to go. Push!" Jo pushes. "I can see the head! Push again!"

"I can't! So, tired!" She cries, in between contractions.

"Come on, mom. You can do it."

"Yeah, come on, mom. I want a brother!" Matt coaches. Jo pushes again.

"I've got the shoulders! A couple more and the baby will be out!"

"Tired!" Jo pants, running out of steam. "Can't do it!"

"Come on, Jo. You can do it," Sam coaches. "Make Lindsay a big sister!" Jo pushes again.

"The baby's out!" The baby cries. "It's a boy!"

"Thank you, Jesus!" Matt exclaims.

Lizzie cleans the baby up and puts him on Jo's abdomen. "Oh, Sam! Oh my God! Mark!" Sam cuts the cord while Lizzie helps Jo deliver the afterbirth.

"Matt, if the phones are back on, could you call Dr. James?" Sam asked.

"Sure." He leaves the room while Lizzie helps Jo get cleaned up.

**-----The Storm Passes------**

The storm passes and Dr. James comes over to examine Jo and the two newest McGuires. "How are you feeling, Mrs. McGuire?"

"Tired and sore, but wonderful. You should have seen the kids. They were wonderful, such troopers. Matt really came through for Sam, and Lizzie delivered the twins like a pro."

"You look good. No tears. That's good. It looks like everything's contracting down like it should."

"How are the twins?"

"Both look really strong. Would you like to try and nurse while I take a look at Sam's ankle?"

"Sure." Dr. James helps Jo position the babies, who latch on immediately.

"Let's take a look at that ankle, Sam." Dr. James examines Sam's ankle. "Yep, it's broken." Jo sighs and rolls her eyes. "Matt did a good job setting it. I think you've got a doctor in the making, well, actually two. How about having Lizzie drive you to the clinic this afternoon for an X-ray?"

"Okay."

"Your knee seems to be fine. You probably dislocated it when you fell, but it looks like Matt did a good job popping it back into place. You'll be sore for a few days, but you should be fine."

"Thanks, Dr. James"

"I'll need the babies' names so I can fill out the birth certificates."

"Lindsay JoAnne and Samuel Mark," Jo states, not taking her eyes of the babies.

"Thanks. I'll check on you tomorrow." She leaves. The couple is alone for the first time with their new babies.

"Jo, you are amazing." She blushes. "No, I'm serious. You ARE amazing!"

"I can't believe they're here. I love them so much." She kisses each on the top of the head and then kisses Sam.

The couple hears a knock on the door. "Come in," Sam answers.

Lizzie and Matt enter. "They're so beautiful," Lizzie remarks. She sits by her mother and strokes Lindsay's head.

"I want to thank you again, Lizzie, for helping me deliver the twins. Dr. James said you did a great job. The twins are healthy and I have you to thank." She kisses Lizzie on the cheek.

"You're welcome, mom."

Matt blushes by the door.

"Come on over, Matt," Jo calls. He sits on the other side and stares at Mark.

"Matt, thank you for helping me after I fell. You were right. My ankle is broken. Dr. James said you've got the makings of a doctor." Matt blushes.

"And Matt, thank you for helping me too. I know you were embarrassed," Jo begins. Matt blushes harder. "but you handled it like a pro."

"Thanks. Maybe I will think about becoming a doctor. I'd never thought about it before."

"Remember, your first patch you earned was in first aide," Sam reminds his eldest son.

"Would you like to hold your brother?" Jo offers. She passes the baby to Matt.

"He's so tiny," Matt exclaims, his eyes transfixed. He runs his fingers down Mark's arms and legs. "I can't believe I've got a brother. Remember when we babysat Fredo and you asked me to pretend like he was my little brother? You should've seen your faces when I asked if I was getting a little brother from you! They were priceless. This little guy was well worth the wait." He continues to admire his brother.

"Lizzie, would you like to hold Lindsay?" Jo offers. She passes the baby to Lizzie.

"I'd better get used to holding a baby, I suppose. I need the practice." She looks Lindsay over. "She's so pretty, so angelic. I can't believe my baby will be born in 6 and 1/2 months." She looks at Jo. "Mom, you were amazing."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"No, I mean it. Mom, I can't believe you gave birth to twins with no help from a doctor or any pain medication. I hope I do as well as you."

"I had three great coaches to thank for that. You're young and strong. You'll do fine when the time comes."

"Mom, dad, can I call Gordo and Miranda to tell them the good news?"

"And can I call Melina and Lanny?"

"Sure," Sam replied, "but let's give your mother today to rest before anyone comes over. Okay?" The kids agree and leave to call their friends.

"Thanks, Sam." She looks down at her twins, and sings, "Hey now, hey now, This is what dreams are made of."

The couple spend the day resting from the night's events, and bonding with the newest two McGuires. Thoughts about Lizzie's baby and engagement and the future are banished from their minds for the moment as the couple welcome their twins into the McGuire family.

----------------THE END-------------------

_A/N1------Sequel is possible._

_A/N2-----The Sequel begins in the next Chapter._


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N----The movie titles I've used for this chapter, to my knowledge, are fictional; if there are any real movies with the same titles out there, sorry, not my intent to endorse or whatever. The international code and city code used in Isabella's phone number is the correct one for Rome, Italy. Also, reviews are appreciated. Thanks. Enjoy!_

_A/N2----(6 December)I rewrote the first part of the story, so this used to be chapter 7. New material will be found in chapter 28, when I update._

**CHAPTER 17**

**Mid-June. Lizzie's 3 months along and the twins are 2 weeks old.**

Lizzie walks outside and gets the mail. As she sifts through the mail, a letter catches her eye. It's from Isabella. She opens it up and begins to read:

_**Dear Lizzie, **_

_**I'm beginning my tour across the United States and will be in your area July 17th. How would you like to open for me? If your parents will let you, I want you to join me on the rest of my tour. I promise I'll have you back in time to start school. I hope you say yes. I've got the perfect outfits for you! Call me on my cellphone at (39)+06-555-52738. I can't wait to see you again!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Isabella**_

_Oh, my God!_She shrieks. _This is WAY TOO COOL!_ She runs in the house, slamming the door behind her. "Mom! Mom! You'll never believe this!" She hears the twins crying.

Jo heads from the kitchen, up the stairs. "Great. Lizzie, the twins were asleep! I'd just gotten them down for a nap."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"Well, come upstairs and help get your brother and sister back down for their naps."

"Okay." She follows her mother upstairs.

Jo enters the nursery first and picks up Mark. "Shhh." She begins rocking her son. Lizzie does the same with Lindsay. A few minutes pass and the babies are back asleep. They return the babies to their cribs and leave the room. As they walk back downstairs, Jo asks, "Okay, now that the twins are asleep, what has you running inside and waking them up?"

Lizzie smiles. "Mom, Isabella wants me to open for her concert here on July 17th and then join her on the rest of her tour here in the States!"

"That's great honey!" She hugs her daughter. Then, she pauses and looks concerned. "But, you'll be 4 months pregnant. Are you sure that's such a good idea? And what about school?"

"Mom," she sighs, "Dr. James said I'm healthy. Plus, I may not be showing then."

"It's not that, honey. It's just you can't do everything you did before you got pregnant. You'll tire yourself out."

"I WON'T tire myself out. Remember when you didn't want people treating you like an invalid?"

"I'm not treating you like an invalid. I've gone through three pregnancies, and I know I tired out easily. I want you to take care of yourself."

"I will, mom. How about this," Lizzie poses, "How about, if Dr. James lets me, I open for her on the 17th, and go with her if she has any more concerts nearby, but not for the entire tour?"

Jo strokes her chin. "Well, we should discuss this with your doctor, but if she thinks you're able to, then I guess it would be okay."

Lizzie shrieks and hugs her mother. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you, mommy!"

Jo puts her index finger to her lips. "Shh, the twins!"

Lizzie puts her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I forgot!"

"Just wait until your baby's born. You'll probably have everyone walking around on eggshells when he or she's asleep."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Can I go call Isabella before it gets too late in Italy?"

"Sure. Go on."

**Lizzie runs to her suite and dials Isabella's number.**

Isabella: Hello?

Lizzie: Isabella, it's Lizzie!

Isabella: Lizzie! It's so good to hear you! How are you?

Lizzie: Pregnant.

Isabella: What!

Lizzie: I'm gonna have a baby. It's due in December, around Christmas.

Isabella: Wow! Congratulations! So, you and Gordo?

Lizzie: Yeah. He's so excited.

Isabella: Then, I guess you won't be able to tour with me?

Lizzie: Not the whole tour, but mom said if the doctor says it's okay, I can sing on July 17th and if there are other concerts nearby, I can sing too.

Isabella: Oh, that's great! You'll love the clothes Franca designed for you.

Lizzie: I can't wait to see them.

Isabella: Are you, what's it called, um showing yet?

Lizzie: No, can't even tell I'm pregnant.

Isabella: We can get them altered for you, if you need.

Lizzie: Thanks.

Isabella: How's your family?

Lizzie: Mom had twins a couple weeks ago.

Isabella: Wow! What did she have?

Lizzie: A girl, Lindsay and a boy, Mark.

Isabella: That's great! I must send gifts.

Lizzie: You don't have to.

Isabella: I must. It's my custom. I know just the thing to get! Tell your folks congratulations.

Lizzie: I will.

Isabella: Well, I gotta go. I've got a recording session in a few minutes. I'm so glad you called. I can't wait to see you!

Lizzie: I can't wait to see you too!

Isabella: I'll talk to you later. Bye!

**They hang up. **Lizzie goes back downstairs.

"So, what did Isabella say?" Jo asks.

"She's excited that we'll be touring together some."

"Did you tell her about the baby?"

"Yeah. She was surprised, but happy for me. Oh, she told me to tell you congratulations."

"So, how is she?"

"She's doing great." Changes the subject. "Mom, I'm meeting Gordo and Miranda at the Digital Bean in a few minutes, and then we're going to Miranda's for dinner."

"Okay. What time will you be home?"

"Is 11 okay?"

"That's fine. Just let us know when you're on your way or if you're gonna be late."

"Okay." She leaves for the Digital Bean.

**At the Digital Bean**

Lizzie walks into the restaurant and spots her friends. "Hey Gordo, hey Miranda."

"Hey," Miranda greets.

"Hey," Gordo stands up and kisses his fiancée. "How are you both?"

"We're fine." Lizzie smiles. "Will you be able to make it to the appointment on Thursday?"

"Sure. Wouldn't miss it."

"So," Miranda begins, "what's up?"

"I got a letter from Isabella today. She wants me to open for her concert here on July 17th and go with her when she finishes her tour in the States."

"That's so cool!" Miranda replies, giddy.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I'm going to check with the doctor to make sure that I can. In addition, if the doctor gives her okay, I'm only going to open for her at concerts nearby. I don't think I need to tour with her the whole time."

Gordo breathes a sigh of relief. "I love you, Lizzie, and this baby. I don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"I know. I'll be careful, I promise." She gives Gordo a kiss.

"Okay, cut it out guys," Miranda groans, pretending to be grossed out, "this is how you got into this situation."

"Well, actually," Lizzie laughs, "we did a little bit more than this."

"Ooh! Please, no details!" Miranda feigns horror. The couple laughs. "So, do you wanna head to my place? Mom's making enchiladas for dinner."

"Cheese and onion, I hope!" Lizzie begs.

"Yep and she's got beef for you, Gordo."

**The trio leaves the restaurant and head to Miranda's.**

"So," Gordo begins, as the trio enters Miranda's house, "what movies do we wanna watch?"

"Let's see," Miranda responds, "I've got _Love, Eternally_..." Gordo makes a face. "_Race Rage..._" Lizzie makes a face. "and a great Japanese horror/suspense flick, _The Bone_. So, what sounds good?"

"How about _The Bone_?" Lizzie requests.

"Sounds good to me." Gordo agrees.

The trio ate dinner and watched the movie. In many ways, it seemed like old times, the three of them hanging out like pals, as they did in Middle School. However, in other ways, things felt different, especially to Miranda. Her two best friends were dating, in fact, were engaged to be married, and expecting a baby. Although she loved hanging out with the pair, she increasingly felt like a third wheel and a bit jealous. Periodically during the movie, she looked over at the couple, who were snuggled up together on the couch. "I need a boyfriend," Miranda thought, "Look at them. They look so cozy. Dammit, why did Cody have to break up with me?" They watched the movie in silence.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N----Thanks for the kind and constructive reviews; they're very helpful. I appreciate all of them. I know a lot of this is over the top and perhaps a bit out of character (I hope not too much!), but for me, it's an exercise in fluff. Enjoy the next chapter and check out my other stories if you haven't. Thanks!_

CHAPTER 18

**FOUR WEEKS LATER-----MID JULY----------------LIZZIE'S 4 MONTHS ALONG. THE TWINS ARE 6 WEEKS OLD.**

Lizzie and her mother wait in the doctor's office to see Dr. James. The twins are in for their six weeks check up, Jo's in for her follow up visit, and Lizzie for her monthly prenatal visit. Lizzie is sitting on the exam table holding Mark and Jo is sitting in a nearby chair holding Lindsay.

"Is Gordo coming?" Jo asks.

"No, he has a stomach virus. He didn't think he needed to come, since he thinks he's contagious."

"Are you sure that's all?" Jo asks, concerned.

"Mom, the guy's sick, that's all. He'd babysat his younger cousin Allen, the other day. He got sick that night and Gordo caught it from him."

"I'm just wondering, that's all."

Lizzie shifts Mark on to her shoulder and looks at her mother, "Mom, listen. Gordo's not that kind of guy to skip out. Have faith in him."

"Okay. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Just trust me, mom."

**Dr. James enters the room. ** "So, who am I seeing first?"

"Let's start with the twins while they're awake and happy," Jo answers.

The doctor begins with Lindsay. "She looks healthy. Her eyes look good." She weighs and measures the baby. "It looks like she's gaining weight. How's her appetite?"

"It's good. Both of them eat constantly." Jo laughs, "they eat like little pigs." The doctor passes the baby to Jo, who puts her in her stroller seat.

Next, Dr. James examines Mark. "He looks a little small. You say he eats constantly."

"Yes," Jo replies, becoming concerned, "He eats more than his sister. Is there something wrong?"

"I don't think we need to worry yet. Do you bottle feed them or breastfeed?"

"Breastfeed. I've done that with all my kids. Is there something wrong?"

"I've seen this before. He may just have an incredible appetite. Does he seem hungry all the time?" She hands the baby to Jo.

"Yes, he does. It seems like I feed him all the time, but he never seems satisfied." She cradles her son close and kisses him on the top of his head.

"Let's try him on some cereal and recheck him in a couple weeks."

"Isn't he a bit young for that?"

"No, I can get you some special cereal that will work. I had to use it with Cody. You can make it thin enough to feed it to him through a bottle. I'll have the receptionist fix you up with some when you leave. Now, who's next?"

"I guess I am," Lizzie replies.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jo asks.

"You can stay." **She lies on the examination table.**

"So, is Gordo coming?" The doctor asks, as she begins her examination.

"He's got a stomach virus, so he decided to stay home."

"Ugh. That's no fun." Changes the subject. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Any morning sickness or nausea?"

"No, none."

"That's great! Would you like to see your baby?" Sets up the ultrasound machine. Lizzie grins and nods. The doctor squeezes gel on Lizzie's abdomen. Lizzie shrieks. "I'm sorry it's cold." She puts the wand on Lizzie's abdomen. "Your baby looks healthy. Here's the head, the spine, the arms and legs. You've got a good looking baby."

"Mommy, look at my baby! I can't believe I'm gonna have a baby!" Lizzie squeals. "That's your grandchild."

Jo grins and holds Lizzie's hand. "It's a great looking baby."

Lizzie looks at the doctor. "Can you tell what I'm having?"

"Perhaps at your next appointment we'll be able to tell. It's still a bit early. Besides, don't you wanna find out with Gordo?"

"He wants to be surprised, but I wanna know."

"What do you think it is?" The doctor asks.

"I want a boy. I hope he looks like his daddy." She sighs and looks at the screen, dreamily.

Jo looks at the screen and smiles. "I think it is," she says to herself.

"Let's see if I can get a clearer view." She moves the wand around. "I don't think the baby's gonna cooperate. I can't get a clear view."

"That's okay. Maybe next time." Dr. James cleaned the gel off Lizzie and turned off the machine. She sits up, "I know mom told you about me performing on stage in Rome with Isabella Pariggi."

"She sure did. Your mom bragged on you a lot after you came home."

Lizzie chuckles. "I bet. Anyway, Isabella is performing on the 17th at the All-Star Center and wants me to open for her."

"That's awesome!"

"Do you think I would be able to perform?"

"I don't see why not. You're healthy and doing well. Just don't overdo things."

"Thanks! Also, Isabella wants me to perform at a couple concerts in the area."

"Let me guess. You want to do those too. I think it would be okay. Just make sure you get enough rest and don't get too stressed."

Lizzie gives the doctor a hug, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She giggles and bounces up and down. "Mommy, I'm gonna perform on stage again!"

"That's great, honey," Jo laughs.

The doctor interrupts their moment. "Lizzie, it's your mom's turn now."

"Lizzie, could you take the twins?" Jo requests, "I'll meet you after I'm done."

"Sure." **Lizzie gets off the table and wheels the twins into the waiting room.**

**Jo takes Lizzie's place on the examination table, and the doctor begins her examination.**

"So," Doctor James begins, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm adjusting," Jo replies.

"No depression or anything? Any pain or discomfort?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm tired, but nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good!" She helps Jo sit up. "Everything looks good. If you feel up to it, you can resume all your normal activities."

Jo laughs, "Sam will be relieved. I think he's tired of cold showers." She gets off the table and shakes Dr. James' hand.

**Jo walks out of the room, pays the bill, and meets Lizzie in the waiting room.** "Are you ready for some shopping?"

"Sure. Mom, can we go to Baby World?"

"Of course! I love that store!"

**Jo takes the stroller and the pair leaves the office.**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

**Lizzie and Jo leave the doctor's office and shop at Baby World. Lizzie is looking at baby clothes.**

"Oh, mom, isn't this cute?" She holds up a baseball onezee.

"It's darling." Jo smiles.

Lizzie continues to thumb through the boy's section. "I can't believe I'm having a baby!" She holds up a tie-dye t-shirt and denim shorts. "The baby would look so great in this!"

Jo can't help but laugh. "Honey, I can't believe it either. My baby's having a baby." She gets a bit misty-eyed. "I just had twins myself and now I'm gonna be a grandmother." She blinks back tears.

"Mom, chill." She gives her mother a hug. "I know Gordo and I didn't plan to have a baby so early, but now that he's coming, I'm excited."

"I know you are, and you'll be a great mom. Now, I think we need to get you some clothes. Go ahead and pick out a few outfits for the baby and then we'll go over to the maternity section."

Lizzie chooses the baseball onezee, tie-dye and denim set, and a Happy Bunny onezee that says "Cute, but kinda stinky!"

"Lizzie! I can't believe you picked that one out!"

"Aww mom, it's cute!"

"Uh, yeah." Jo rolls her eyes. "Let's go get you some clothes."

**Lizzie picks out a few outfits and Jo gets some clothes for the twins. After they finish shopping, they go home. Sam is in the living room when the pair returns home. Jo is carrying Lindsay and Lizzie is carrying Mark.**

"Hey Jo," Sam greets and kisses his wife. "How was your day?"

"Good." She sighs, "Let me sit down first." She sits down.

"Mom, I'm gonna put Mark down for a nap. He's asleep."

"Okay." Lizzie goes upstairs.

"Jo, let me hold her while you rest." Sam takes the baby. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"I got a good report. We can resume our, uh, 'normal activities' any time," she purrs and kisses Sam on the cheek.

Sam blushes, "Great!" His voice jumps a couple octaves. "How are the twins?" He looks down at Lindsay, who is now asleep.

"Lindsay's doing great." She strokes the baby on the head with the crook of her index finger. "She's gaining weight as she should and Dr. James says she's the picture of health."

"What about Mark?" Sam asks, concerned.

"Dr. James is worried about his weight. He's not gaining weight, but he's not losing either."

"What does she think is wrong?"

"She's not sure. Right now, she's not too worried. She gave me some cereal to try. She seems to think he's not getting enough nourishment."

"Whaddya mean? He eats all the time. He's got a great appetite."

"I know, but he never seems satisfied. The doctor said that some kids are like that."

"Does she think the cereal will help, or will he need something else?"

"She wants us to try it and if we need, she'll order tests at his next checkup."

**The couple look directly into each other's eyes and stay silent for a few seconds. Lizzie comes downstairs wearing one of her purchases. She has a blue T-shirt that says "Under Construction" and jeans with butterflies along the cuffs.**

"Dad, did Isabella call?"

Sam sits in silence, just about staring at his older daughter before him.

"What?" Lizzie asks, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Uh, yes." Sam blinks. "She wanted you to call her back. The number's on the counter."

"Dad, what is it?"

"Sam, you're making our daughter nervous."

"Uh," Sam looks down at Lindsay. "Lindsay's asleep. I'll go put her down for her nap." He goes upstairs.

"Mom, what's up with dad?"

"His fifteen year old daughter's pregnant."

"And?" Lizzie frowns.

"I think reality just set in for him. Fathers tend to be overprotective of their daughters."

"So, me being pregnant means he didn't protect me?"

"No, it's not that. It's you being pregnant makes him feel the need to be even more protective." She gets up and puts her arm around Lizzie. "Just be patient with him. He'll get used to you having a baby."

"Oh, okay." Changes the subject. "Mom, I'm gonna go call Isabella." **She goes to her suite to call.**

Isabella: Hello?

Lizzie: It's me, Lizzie.

Isabella: Lizzie! How are you? How's the baby?

Lizzie: We're both fine.

Isabella: Did you get to find out what you're having?

Lizzie: No, he didn't cooperate, but I think it's a boy. I want a boy.

Isabella: That would be sweet! So, I'm in town now. Would you be able to come for your fitting tomorrow? We can rehearse afterwards.

Lizzie: Sure, that would be great!

Isabella: Meet me at the Starlight Hotel. We'll go to the Arena after the fitting.

Lizzie: Okay. **She tries hard to contain her excitement, without much success.**

Isabella: I'm so excited about performing with you! **She pauses.** The doctor did say it's okay, didn't she?

Lizzie: She did and I can't wait! This is gonna be so fun! **She giggles.**

Isabella: I need to go. So, how is tomorrow at 2? Oh, and bring your mom.

Lizzie: Sounds good. Bye.

**They hang up. Lizzie goes back upstairs. Jo is curled up on the couch, resting.**

"So," Jo begins, "what did Isabella say?"

"I need to meet Isabella tomorrow at 2 at the Starlight Hotel for my fitting and rehearsal."

"I can get your father to take you, if you'd like."

"Actually, she told me to bring you,"

"Me? Did she say why?"

"No. She just told me to bring you."

"Oh, okay. We'll have to bring the twins."

"I know, that's fine." **Lizzie begins dancing around the living room. **"I'm performing with Isabella this weekend! Eeeeee!"

**Jo watches her oldest child and laughs.**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

**The next day, Jo, Lizzie, and the twins arrive at the Starlight Hotel at 2. Isabella greets them in the lobby.**

"Lizzie! It's so good to see you!" Isabella gives her a hug. "You look wonderful! I can't believe you're really having a baby!"

"Thanks! I know!" Lizzie smiles and puts her hands on her abdomen.

"Hey Mrs. McGuire!" She embraces Jo. "Congratulations!" She then bends down to look at the twins. "Hi babies! You are so cute!" She straightens up. "Jo, they're beautiful!"

"Thanks!" Jo grins.

"Come on," Isabella begins, "let's go up to my suite. Lizzie, I've got your dresses up there. I think you'll like them. They're, uh what you say, are divine!" Lizzie shrieks with excitement as the trio go to Isabella's suite.

**At the suite.**

Isabella brings out clothes for Lizzie to try on. "I've got your clothes. I hope you like them. Carolina will help you with your fitting."

Lizzie gasps and admires the clothes. "They're great!" She squeals. "I think I'll try on this one." She runs into the bedroom to try on the first outfit.

Mark begins fussing and Jo takes him out of the stroller. "Are you hungry? Come on, sweetie. Let's get you fed. Isabella, where can I feed him?"

"If you want somewhere private, you can use the other bedroom, or if you'd like, you can use the brown chair here. I think it's comfy."

"Thanks." Jo takes the baby and stroller and sits in the brown chair. She situates Mark and he latches on. Lizzie comes out of the bedroom wearing the first outfit. "Lizzie, you look beautiful!"

Lizzie giggles, "Thanks! I like this one." Carolina is adjusting the outfit.

"You look great!" Isabella states. "Try on another."

She tries on another and models it. "Mmm, I don't think this one's gonna work. What do you think, mom?"

Jo studies the outfit. "Come over here." Lizzie walks over to her mother. "You're right." Jo fingers the sleeve. "I don't think the style's flattering on you. Can you actually move in it?"

"Not really." She looks at Isabella, "Sorry."

"Oh, that's okay. I want you to look and feel good in your clothes. Try on another!"

**Lizzie tries on all the outfits and models them for Isabella and Jo.**

"I think I like these four." She places the outfits on the couch.

"Carolina," Isabella begins, "could you make the necessary alterations for Lizzie?" She turns to Jo, "I've got something for the twins."

"You didn't have to do that." Jo half-way protests. She finishes burping Mark and begins feeding Lindsay.

"Oh, it was my pleasure!" She goes into the bedroom and returns with two big packages. "Carolina, can you get the third?"

Jo and Lizzie's eyes widen. Isabella sets the packages beside Jo's chair and Carolina gives the third to Lizzie. Mother and daughter open their packages. Each contained clothes of various sizes, baby supplies, scrapbook kits and picture frames for the babies. The packages also contained a set of gift certificates to their local spa, bath sets, bathrobes, and body pillows. In addition, each package had a $1000 CD.

"Isabella, you shouldn't have!" Jo exclaimed. "It's too much!"

"I wanted to."

Lizzie gives Isabella a hug. "Thank you! I love it!"

"Thank you." Jo kisses Isabella on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Now, we need to go to the arena to rehearse. Jo, you're welcome to join us, or if you'd like, you can get a head start at the spa. We'd join you later."

"I'd love to see the rehearsal. Then, we can all go together to the spa." Jo finishes burping Lindsay and the five of them go to the Arena.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N--This chapter is long, fair warning to you now. But, it's a fun one, I think. So, read and enjoy!_

CHAPTER 21

**It's the day of the concert at the All Stars Center. Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie are in Lizzie's suite. Lizzie is showing the pair the gifts and modeling the clothing Isabella gave her.**

"I like that outfit!" Miranda squeals.

"So, which one should I wear tonight?"

"The blue one. Definitely the blue one." Miranda states with authority.

"What do you think, Gordo?"

"Uh, I like the blue."

"Great!"

Gordo takes a box out of his pocket and hands it to Lizzie. "This is for you. Open it!"

Lizzie opens the box. It's a heart shaped locket with three picture frames. Two have pictures already in them; one of Gordo and one of Lizzie. She embraces him. "I love it! I can't wait to put our baby's picture in it!" They kiss.

Miranda begins to feel self conscious. "I got this for you too." She hands her a box.

Lizzie opens the gift. It's a set of tri coloured gold bracelets. "Miranda, these are gorgeous! Thanks!" She hugs her best friend.

"You're welcome."

**At the same time, Jo is in the nursery rocking Lindsay. Mark is in a nearby baby swing. Sam comes in the room, holding a bottle of cereal and stops at the threshold and looks at the scene before him.**

"I've got a gorgeous wife, four great kids, and a grandchild on the way," Sam thinks to himself, "how did I get so blessed?"

Jo looks toward the door, "Sam?"

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." He kisses his wife. Then, he picks Mark up and feeds him his bottle.

Jo blushes and sighs. "Lizzie's singing on stage again. It seems like yesterday when she was this little girl's age." She kisses her infant daughter.

**The limousine pulled up in the driveway. Matt looks out the window, and then yells up the stairs.**

"Mom, dad, the limo's here!"

Sam walks down the stairs and opens the door. "Go tell your sister."

Matt complies. "Lizzie, limo's here!"

Sam walks back upstairs. "Jo, the limo's here."

"Can you help me with the necklace?" She turns around and Sam clasps the necklace.

"You look beautiful." He kisses her.

They get the babies and meet Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Matt downstairs.

"Got your dress?" Jo asks.

"Right here, mom." Lizzie replies.

**They exit the house and Sam locks the door. The driver holds the door open for the family as they get in the limo. It is a white stretch limo, complete with TV, DVD player, and refrigerator stocked with water and sodas.**

"This is so cool!" Miranda giggles. The trio plays with the gadgets in the limo. Lizzie opens the refrigerator and pulls out bottled water. Gordo turns on the stereo system. Matt thumbs through the CD collection and puts a CD in the player. Sam and Jo laugh, studying the scene before them.

"Anyone want a soda?" Matt asks.

"Sure, hand me a Dr. Pepper," Gordo requests. Matt tosses him a soda.

"Hey, don't toss those!" Jo complains.

"Matt, toss me a Coke," Sam requests. Matt tosses him a soda.

"Sam!" Jo warns. "Don't encourage him!"

"But, I just wanted a soda."

The limo pulls into the arena driveway. The driver, again, holds the door open for the family as they exit the limo. Isabella's bodyguard, Dino, meets the limo and escorts the family backstage. Isabella meets them backstage.

"Lizzie! Hi! This is so exciting!" She then greets Gordo, "Gordo! Good to see you again!"

"Hey! How's it goin?" Gordo greets.

"Congratulations, papa!"

"Thanks."

Isabella greets Miranda, "I'm Isabella. You must be Miranda. Lizzie's told me all about you."

"Hey. Good to meet you too."

"Miranda, I hear you sing too."

"Yeah."

"How would you like to sing backup on a couple numbers?"

Miranda's eyes brighten. "Yeah!"

Lizzie squeals, "This is so great! Isabella, I think she'd look great in the red outfit!"

"Oooh! Yeah! That one will be perfect!" Isabella agrees. "Miranda, try it on."

**Miranda tries on the outfit and models it.**

"It's perfect!" Lizzie exclaims.

"How do you like it?" Isabella asks.

"I love it!" Miranda giggles.

"Well, it's yours." Isabella offers.

"Miranda, you look great," Jo compliments.

"Thanks," Miranda blushes.

**It's time for the concert to begin. Sam and Jo wish their daughter luck. Dino escorts them and Matt to their special reserve seats. Gordo hangs back.**

"Good luck, Lizzie," Gordo kisses her on the cheek.

Lizzie puts her hand on her hip, "Is that the best you can do?"

Gordo pulls her in closer for a deep kiss. "Is that better?"

"Perfect!" She giggles.

"Now, knock 'em dead!" He wishes Isabella and Miranda luck too and then joins the McGuires.

**The concert went on with a smash. Isabella and Lizzie were a hit. They reprized "What Dreams are Made Of" and sang a few new titles. Miranda joined them on a couple numbers. It looked like the girls were having a blast. After the concert, the girls met the McGuires backstage.**

"Lizzie, you were so great!" Jo hugs her daughter.

"Thanks mom," she beams.

"You were fantastic, kiddo." Sam compliments.

"Yeah, you rocked!" Matt does an air guitar imitation.

"You were amazing." Gordo wraps his arms around his fiancee's waist.

"Thanks."

"That was so fun!" Miranda exclaims.

"I'm glad you had fun," Isabella laughs. "I would like to ask you to come on tour with Lizzie and me."

"Really?" Miranda's eyes brighten.

"If it's all right with your folks, yeah!"

Lizzie and Miranda squeal with delight.

**Isabella brings out a cake and glasses of sparkling grape juice.**

"I want to propose a toast. To Lizzie and Miranda!"

"And to Isabella," Lizzie adds.

**After the party wound down, the limousine took the McGuires, and Gordo and Miranda back to the McGuire's house. Sam and Jo put the twins to bed, and Matt fell into his bed almost immediately. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo stayed up late watching movies. Eventually, Miranda and Gordo fell asleep. Lizzie goes to the kitchen to get something to drink. Jo is walking Lindsay, who is fussing.**

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did Lindsay wake you?"

"No. I was just thirsty." She drinks some juice. "Mom, do you want me to take her?"

"Are you sure?"

"Mom, you're exhausted. Let me try."

Jo passes the baby to her. Lizzie gently bounces her sister in her arms, "Shhhh." Soon, the baby drifts off to sleep.

"You're really good at this," Jo remarks.

"Thanks. I guess I'd better be, since this little one's niece or nephew will be here in a few months." She sits in the rocker recliner.

Jo sits on the couch. "So, how are you feeling about all these changes?"

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Well, you've got a new brother and sister, you and Gordo are engaged and expecting a baby on your own, and Monday you and Miranda join Isabella on her tour. Not to mention, you get your driver's license this year."

"I can't say I would have planned it all this way, but I'm really happy. I guess this wasn't what you envisioned for me when I was Lindsay's age."

"I hoped you would grow up to be happy and healthy, and you have. I hoped you would marry the man of your dreams and have a family. You might have done it earlier and differently from what I would have planned, I'm still happy."

"So, you're happy about getting a grandchild?"

"Of course!"

"What about dad?"

"He'll come around."

"I know, dads are protective of their daughters."

Jo laughs. Lizzie tries to stifle a yawn. "Lizzie, let me put her to bed. You need to get some sleep yourself."

"Let me do it, mom. After this little guy's born, I won't get to spend as much time with my youngest brother and sister."

Smiling, "Still betting it's a boy, huh?"

"Yep!" Lizzie and Jo walk upstairs and into the nursery. Lizzie puts her sister in her bed, bends down and kisses her. Then, she kisses her brother. Jo does the same. They walk out of the nursery. "Goodnight, mom." She kisses her mother on the cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

**They go to their respective bedrooms and fall asleep.**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

**Lizzie returns home after a month of touring with Isabella. She is 5 months pregnant and the twins are 2 1/2 months old. School is about to start, so Jo and Lizzie shop for school supplies and clothes.**

"Okay, what's next on your list?" Jo asks her daughter.

"I think we got it all. However, I need a few clothes."

"Let's look at what they've got next door." Jo pays for her purchases and they go next door.

Lizzie thumbs through some of the maternity tops and dresses and picks out a few. "These are cute!"

Jo holds up another top. "What do you think about this one?"

"Oooh! I like that one!" Lizzie adds it to the pile to try on.

"Why don't you go ahead and try those on, and then we'll look for some more if you need." Lizzie heads to the dressing room. As she models the clothes for her mother, Jo becomes lost in thought. _I can't believe I'm buying maternity clothes for my teenaged daughter. I just gave birth to twins myself, and now I'm gonna be a grandmother? Oh, my head hurts._

"Mom? Mom?" Jo stays lost in thought. "MOM!" Jo startles. "You looked a million miles away. Are you all right?"

"Oh," Jo snaps back to the moment, "I was just thinking, that's all."

"I think these will work." Lizzie puts her purchases in the shopping cart. Jo pays for the purchases and they go to the car. Suddenly, Lizzie gasps and doubles over.

"Lizzie, are you all right?" Jo asks, panicking.

"I, I don't know." She doubles over. "Ouch!"

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Get in the car."

**Jo drives to the hospital and pulls up to the Emergency Room driveup.** "Lizzie, stay here. I'm going to get help." Lizzie nods and Jo runs into the hospital. "Someone help. My daughter. She's 5 months pregnant and in severe pain. Help her!"

Jo and a nurse race out of the building to the car. The nurse wheels Lizzie into the ER. Jo parks the car and runs into the building. Lizzie is on a bed with monitors hooked up to her. A team of doctors and nurses are working with her.

Lizzie sees her mother out of the corner of her eye. "Mommy!"

"Baby, I'm here." Jo reassures her daughter.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Jo rubs her daughter's hand.

"Ma'am, could you please step back?" a nurse asks, "We need to work here."

"Lizzie, I'm going to go call your father and let him know what's going on. I'll be right back."

"Mom, have him call Gordo."

"All right." **She calls her husband.**

Sam: Hello?

Jo: Sam, it's Jo.

Sam: Are you two still shopping?

Jo: No, we're in the ER.

Sam: **_Shocked._** What happened?

Jo: We were putting the bags in the car, and she doubled over in severe pain.

Sam: What's wrong with her?

Jo: I don't know. Call Gordo and see if Mrs. Garrett will look after the twins.

Sam: I'll call them.

Jo: Oh, and the twins will need a bottle when they wake up.

Sam: I know. Don't worry. I'll see you soon.

**They hang up. Jo returns to the ER. She finds Lizzie's room. Lizzie is asleep with an IV in her left arm.**

Jo walks in quietly. Lizzie opens her eyes. "Mom."

"Are you okay, honey?" She strokes her daughter's hair.

"The doctor said I have a bladder infection."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"I've got the IV because the doctor said I'm dehydrated. I guess the tour was harder on me than I thought."

"Well, I'm just glad you'll be okay."

"Yeah, the doctor said the baby's fine."

"So, did you get to see what it is?"

"Yep and I'm not telling!" Lizzie grins.

"It's a boy!" Jo exclaims. Lizzie just looks at her. "It's a girl?"

"Not telling, mom!"

**Sam and Gordo enter the room. They each gave her a hug and kiss.**

"Gordo, you came!" Lizzie's face brightened.

"I made your dad pick me up on his way over."

"I'm glad you came." She puts her arms around him.

"Is the baby okay?"

"The baby's just fine."

"So, did you get to find out what you're having?" Sam asks.

"She's not telling." Jo replies.

Gordo looks at Lizzie, "you found out?"

"Well, I wanted to know, but I know you want to be surprised. If you want to know, I'll tell you later, but I think we should keep it to ourselves."

"No, I wanna be surprised."

Lizzie's eyes widen; she gasps and smiles.

"What's wrong?" Gordo asks, concerned.

"The baby's kicking!" She puts Gordo's hand on her abdomen.

"There's really a baby in there!"

"Uh, yeah."

"I love you!" He kisses her.

"Mom, dad, come feel. Your grandchild wants to say hello." Sam and Jo go to the bedside and Lizzie places their hands alongside Gordo's. A tear escapes Sam's eye. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, princess. My baby's having a baby."

**The doctor returns shortly and signs the release papers. Jo drives Lizzie and Gordo back to the house, while Sam runs an errand. He returns home about an hour behind the trio. Lizzie is camped out on the rocker recliner in the living room. She and Gordo are watching TV. Sam is carrying a gift bag.**

"Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"I've got something for you." He hands her the bag. "Open it."

Jo comes down the stairs, and watches the scene in front of her.

Lizzie takes the contents out of the bag. She first takes out two brag books. One says, _Mommy's little bundle of joy _and the other, _Grandpa's little star_. Lizzie laughs. Next, she takes out a onezee, which says, _My Granddaddy loves me!_ "Aww! I love it!" She admires the onezee. She pulls out a T-shirt and a bib with frogs on it. Last, she takes out a midnight blue nightgown. Lizzie squeals with delight. "Thank you so much, daddy!" She gives her father a big hug.

"You're welcome, princess."

Jo quietly goes back upstairs, so she wouldn't interrupt their moment.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N--Okay, so there's a succession of long chapters. The creative muse got me. It'll be awhile before I can update, due to a semester that's gonna be academically loaded. Just bear with me; parts of it are rather sad, but nothing very intense, I promise. This chapter explains a lot. Enjoy!_

Chapter 23

**The following Monday. It's the first day of school. Lizzie is starting her sophomore year in high school. Matt is starting the 7th grade, his first year at Hillridge Junior High. Sam is in the kitchen making pancakes, a McGuire family tradition for the first day of school. Lizzie is at the table, eating her breakfast. Matt runs down the stairs.**

"Ah, finally away from Intermediate School. Today, I conquer Junior High." Matt breathes a sigh of relief.

"What are you so happy about?" Lizzie groans.

"I'm gonna rule Junior High, that's what."

"Remember, it's not like Intermediate School."

"I know. I've been there before. Plus, I'll have Lanny and Melina."

"Ah, the playmate posse," Jo states, coming down the stairs, carrying Mark.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to hear about you getting detention this year."

"Okay, I'll make sure you don't hear about it."

"Matt, you know what I mean. Sam, can you go get Lindsay for me?"

**Sam gets Lindsay as Lizzie and Matt leave for school. **

_**AT SCHOOL**_

**Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda meet at their lockers. Lizzie's feeling a little self conscious, due to being five months pregnant. She inhales and greets her friends, **"Hey guys!"

"Hey Lizzie!" Miranda greets.

"Hey, babe," Gordo kisses Lizzie on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm still a little tired, though." Lizzie tries to be cheerful, "Miranda, I love your outfit!"

"Thanks! Isabella got it for me on the last day of tour."

"Where was I?"

"I think you were at the spa that day."

"Oh yeah."

Kate and Claire walk by. "My! My! Aren't we looking maternal?" Clair sneers.

Miranda glares at the duo, "Knock it off!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kate replies sarcastically, "wouldn't wanna get the little mommy upset, now would we?" They walk off, laughing.

Lizzie runs off the other way, crying. Gordo goes after her. "Lizzie, wait!"

Miranda corners Kate and Claire. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Claire barks.

"It looks like you're ragging on my two best friends."

"Oh, really?" Kate replies, in a mock serious tone, "I think it looks more like the truth. She IS looking rather maternal, doncha think?"

"I think you'd better leave them alone."

"Or else what, you'll punch us like last time?" Clair sneers. "I'm shaking in my boots!" She laughs. "Let's go!" The pair walk off.

**Meanwhile, Lizzie's standing at the entrance of the building, and Gordo's trying to console her.**

Gordo puts his hand on her shoulder, "Lizzie."

She turns around, puts her arms around him and cries into his shoulders. "I can't do this, Gordo! Do I have to endure Kate again?"

"You're not alone, remember."

"I know," she replies between sobs, "but it's just, I'm tired of them always picking at us. Now, that I'm pregnant, it's worse. I thought Kate had changed in Rome."

"We both did. I think if Claire weren't around, she would have kept that change."

"Yeah, Claire's a bitch. Maybe it would be easier if I went to the alternative school."

"Do you want to?"

"No. I don't."

"Then, we won't. Look," he places his hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eyes, "I know you're the one carrying the baby, but you're not alone. It's my baby too. I've got your back and so does Miranda."

"I know, thanks." She attempts to smile.

"Speaking of Miranda, we need to get to class. I know she's worried about you."

**The couple walks to class, hand in hand. Miranda saves them a seat.**

"Hey, I was worried about you two. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lizzie nods.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

**LATER THAT DAY, AT HOME**

**Lizzie arrives home after school. Jo is cleaning the living room, while the twins are in their baby swings. **

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Jo greets.

"Oh, just fine! It was absolutely wonderful," Lizzie replies, rolling her eyes.

Jo stops cleaning. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I'll give you 2 guesses."

"Uh, Kate and Claire."

"Yep."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, they just insist on trying to put a damper on my life." Lizzie sighs.

"I've got some good news." Jo tries to cheer her up.

"What?"

"Your dad got the crib set up in your suite."

"Great. Just great." She tries to sound enthusiastic.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Let me go check on the twins, and we'll talk." Jo walks over to the swings, and sees that the babies are asleep. The swings have stopped, so she winds them back up again. Then, she joins Lizzie on the couch. "What's going on?"

Lizzie begins crying. "I don't know, mom. One minute, I'm excited about the baby, and then the next, I'm not. That doesn't mean I'm going to be a bad mother, does it?"

"No, honey. Of course not!" She looks her in the eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure mom, anything." She pauses and smiles, "well, except for problems with the IRS or that Nana and Grandpa are splitting up."

Jo laughs a bit. "I was a teenaged mother too."

"What?" Lizzie is shocked at the revelation.

"It's true. Your dad and I got pregnant when I was sixteen."

"Is that why dad's having a hard time with me being pregnant?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It was a painful time in our lives, so we decided not to tell anyone else."

"Why mom?"

"You had an older brother, Joshua. He only lived for a couple months. He died of SIDS." Jo stops. "I don't wanna scare you, baby."

"Mom, go ahead. It's okay."

Jo continues, "Anyway, your father and I got pregnant when we were 16. Your grandparents flipped out. They tried to keep us from seeing each other. I felt scared and alone, and Coco Newbury was merciless."

"Wasn't she the one who won best dressed right?"

"Yep. The very one. Your dad and I were excited about the baby and planned on getting married the summer after the baby was born. I was sure it was a boy. I wanted a boy so badly."

"So, what did dad want?"

"He wanted a little girl. He wanted to name her Daisy Grace." Lizzie made a face. Jo cracked up. "Of course, I vetoed it, but I didn't have a girl's name picked out. I knew I was carrying a boy, so I picked out Joshua Daniel."

"I like that name."

"Thanks. Your father and I got hounded at school. It was the mid-70s and there was still a stigma to teenaged pregnancies. Both our parents wanted us to give the baby up for adoption, but we wanted to keep him. There were days that I was excited about the baby, and other days when I wished it wasn't happening. I felt the same way you're feeling; I felt that made me a bad mother."

"Thanks, mom. So, when was he born?"

"Bright and early on December 20th. I went into labor at church!" Lizzie begins laughing, and Jo continues, "yeah, my water breaks right in the middle of the sermon. I have an intense contraction and yell right in a quiet part of the sermon. The yell reverberated all over the sanctuary. Then my water broke. I was so embarrassed. Your father took me to the hospital and Joshua was born around 4am the next morning." Jo's eyes mist over. "He was such a pretty baby. Mark looks a lot like him. He was big, nearly 10 pounds. He was perfect, just perfect. I got to take him home right before Christmas. Christmas day, I dressed him in a little Santa suit. He looked so cute. My favorite picture of him is one where Sam's holding him in his arms, looking down at him. Joshua's little hand is wrapped around Sam's index finger, and he's looking back at his daddy..." Jo trails off, about to cry.

"What happened, mom?"

"Valentine's Day. He died on Valentine's Day. Your dad and I were going to go out on a date. Mom finally agreed to watch him for a couple hours while we went out. I had put him down for a nap while I got ready. Your father came, and the two of us kissed him on the top of his sweet little head and went on our date. That was the last time either of us saw him alive. When your dad and I returned home, mom said he had been fussy all night. She fed him a bottle and then put him down for the night. Your dad and I went to his room. I brushed his head with my fingers, and he felt a bit cold. I picked him up and he wasn't breathing. I tried to get him to wake up, but he wouldn't. I started screaming and mom called the paramedics. It was too late. We buried him two days later."

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry." Lizzie began crying.

"Honey, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have told you this story, not when you're expecting your first child. I feel awful."

"Mom, it's okay. Now, I understand why dad's apprehensive and why you have your doubts to Gordo's loyalty. It also makes sense of why both of you are a bit over protective of the four of us. I think I would be if I lost a child."

"I hope you never do."

"Can I see pictures of him?"

"Sure, let me go get them." Jo goes to her bedroom, and gets the pictures out of Sam's footlocker. The two of them look at the pictures and Jo tells Lizzie about her older brother.

**While they are reminiscing about Joshua, Sam comes home. He stops short when he notices what picture album is out. He is stunned.**

"Jo? You told her about Joshua?"

"I thought she had the right to know. We shouldn't have kept this from her, or Matt."

"But I thought we agreed."

"Sam, let's not get into this right now. I thought since Lizzie's a teenaged mother, and we were teenaged parents, that she needed to know that we understand what she and Gordo are experiencing."

"Dad, I'm glad mom told me about my brother. I only wish I could have known him."

"He was a great baby," Sam replied. "Just because we lost Josh so early doesn't mean you'll experience the same thing."

"I know. I'm not worried about that. I just hope Gordo and I are just as good of parents as the two of you are."

"You will be. I know you will." Sam hugs his daughter.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

**The next day, after school. Lizzie and Gordo are talking on the couch in her suite.**

Gordo: I can't believe your folks never told you about Joshua.

Lizzie: Yeah. I wish they had. Maybe if they had, we wouldn't be in this situation.

Gordo: Do you regret having this baby?

Lizzie: No, of course not! I love this baby. I love you. I just wish we had waited to start a family.

Gordo: Me, too, but the baby's coming. **He looks into her eyes.** Do you want to keep the baby or place it for adoption?

Lizzie: I want this baby. I could never give it up. Do you?

Gordo: I...I, uh. Sometimes I don't know.

Lizzie: **Becomes angry.** Whaddya mean you don't know? This is our baby, yours and mine. Are you saying you wanna give the baby up?

Gordo: No.

Lizzie: Do you want the baby?

Gordo: Uh. I don't know.

Lizzie: Do you?

Gordo: Lizzie, I'm scared. I've never done this before. I'm only 15.

Lizzie: And I'm not? Of course I'm scared! There's not a day that goes by that I'm not scared. And I'm confused. I'm scared that I'm not going to be a good mother. I'm scared that I'm not doing the right thing by keeping the baby. I'm scared that the baby might die of SIDS as Joshua did. I don't wanna lose this baby! I'm only 15 too! Yes, we're too young to have a baby, but here we are! **Gordo starts to speak, but she cuts him off.** Gordo, I think you need to go right now. Don't come back until you're sure of what you want. **Gordo leaves and Lizzie hugs a pillow cushion and cries. She hears a knock on the door.** Come in.

Jo: Are you okay? I saw Gordo hurrying out. **Lizzie throws her arms around her mother.** What's wrong?

Lizzie: Gordo. He told me he wasn't sure he wanted the baby. I didn't think he would walk out on me.

Jo: I'm so sorry.

Lizzie: What am I gonna do?

Jo: Do you still want to keep the baby?

Lizzie: Yes!

Jo: Okay, whether or not Gordo's around, we'll help you as much as we can. We'll be here for you. Understand?

Lizzie: Uh, huh.

Jo: What exactly did Gordo say?

Lizzie: He said he sometimes wasn't sure if he wanted the baby and that he's scared. He asked me if I regretted having the baby. I got mad.

Jo: Your father and I were scared too. We had this same conversation. We fought about it and I kicked him out.

Lizzie: **Laughs a bit.** Like mother, like daughter, I suppose.

Jo: I guess you're right. Honey, perhaps you need to talk to your dad about how he felt about having Joshua.

Lizzie: That's a good idea. Do you think Gordo will come around?

Jo: I think so. Give him some time. Maybe your dad could talk to him too? Even if he doesn't, we'll be there for you and the baby.

Lizzie: Thanks, mom. **They embrace. Sam knocks on the door.** Come in!

Sam: **Enters, carrying Mark.** I think someone needs to be fed.

Jo: Oh! Thanks. **She takes the baby.** Hey sweetheart, are you hungry? **She whispers in Sam's ear, **talk to your daughter. **She leaves the room.**

Sam: What's wrong?

Lizzie: Gordo's not sure he wants to be involved with this baby. Mom said you felt the same way with Joshua?

Sam: **Feeling a sense of deja vu.** Yeah, I did. We were so young. We'd only been dating for a little over a year, and we get pregnant. Your mom seemed so excited, like we were playing house or something. All she could talk about was the baby this and the baby that. I tried to be supportive, but I was so scared. Plus, both our parents were pressuring us to give him up for adoption. Your mother would hear none of that. I wasn't so sure. Maybe I was weak, but sometimes I thought about how much easier my life would be if I wasn't saddled with a baby. I told her how I felt, and she got mad at me.

Lizzie: Just like I did. **She feels a bit guilty.**

Sam: She wouldn't speak to me for weeks. I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, and if that meant starting a family early, then so be it. I came back, groveling at her feet. **Lizzie giggles.** When Joshua was born, I was the happiest man on earth. Your mom, she looked so beautiful, so angelic. Josh was so perfect, so strong. Mark looks a lot like him. Sometimes I've caught myself calling him Josh.

Lizzie: Oh dad, I bet that hurts.

Sam: Yeah. Your mom caught the faux pas once, and it sent her into tears. He would've been 24 this December. My favourite picture is where your mom is still in the hospital after giving birth. She's holding Josh up next to her face. She is holding his hand, as if he's waving to the camera. She's grinning from ear to ear.

Lizzie: I'd love to see it.

Sam: I'll show you sometime. Anyway, after he was born, all my doubts left. Sure, I was still frightened. Who wouldn't be? I bet Gordo will come around too. Would you like me to talk with him?

Lizzie: Yeah, I think that would help. **Changes the subject slightly.** Why didn't you or mom ever tell Matt and me about Josh? Why am I considered your first baby? All the stories you and mom have ever told me, you say I was your first child. Even my birth certificate indicates I was your first.

Sam: Your mother and I nearly lost it when your brother died. We blamed ourselves, each other. We nearly broke up permanently. We did break up for awhile. Our parents were supportive; they'd just lost their first grandchild. The loss just hurt us so badly, that we put all his stuff in that footlocker and buried the memories. We never spoke about him again, until now.

Lizzie: Does Matt know yet?

Sam: No. We'll tell him. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. Perhaps if we did, the two of you might not have made the same mistake we did. I'm not saying that Josh was a mistake or that your baby is a mistake, but perhaps the two of you would have waited to have a baby, or the two of you wouldn't have felt so alone. Take it from a teenaged father, cut Gordo some slack. He's a good guy. I bet he'll come around.

Lizzie: He is. Thank you, daddy. **She gives him a hug.**

Sam: You're welcome.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Two months go by. Lizzie's seven months pregnant and the twins are 4 ½ months old. Lizzie and Miranda are eating lunch together. Gordo walks past the table and eats in the library. Neither of them speak.**

Miranda: What's up with the two of you?

Lizzie: **Feigning ignorance.** What do you mean?

Miranda: I mean, the two of you have been avoiding each other for weeks. It's getting weird. I thought you were inseparable.

Lizzie: I guess we're not. Gordo doesn't want the baby.

Miranda: Sure he does.

Lizzie: No, he doesn't. He told me he wasn't sure he wanted to be a father.

Miranda: He's just scared, that's all.

Lizzie: So? I'm scared too, but you don't see me running away.

Miranda: Uh, that's because you're the one who's pregnant.

Lizzie: I could've had an abortion or given up the baby, but I'm keeping it.

Miranda: Did you and Gordo ever discuss this?

Lizzie: Yes. He was on board.

Miranda: Did he make his own choice, or did he just agree with you?

Lizzie: I thought he made his own choice. After all, he did ask me to marry him.

Miranda: Talk to him again. You two not speaking to each other isn't doing you a bit of good. Plus, it's freaking me out.

Lizzie: **Laughs.** Sorry for freaking you out.

Miranda: **Smiles. Apology** accepted. Now, talk to him. Today.

**After school.**

**Lizzie is in the living room watching TV with Matt. The doorbell rings.**

Matt: I'll get it. **He answers the door.** Gordo, what are you doing here?

Gordo: Can I talk to Lizzie?

Matt: I dunno, can you? Are you gonna break her heart?

Gordo: Whaddya mean?

Matt: The last time you two talked, you broke her heart.

Gordo: I think that's between me and Lizzie.

Matt: If you break her heart, it becomes personal.

Lizzie: **Calls from the couch.** Matt, let him in. I deal with him.

Matt: Fine. I'm warning you.

Gordo: **Brushes past Matt and looks at Lizzie. **Hi.

Lizzie: Uh, hi.

Gordo: Can we talk?

Lizzie: Yeah, sure. Come out back. **They talk on the porch in the back.**

Gordo: I just wanna say I'm sorry.

Lizzie: Did Dad guilt you into apologizing?

Gordo: No. Well, he did talk to me, but I've been doing some thinking.

Lizzie: Goodie for you. **She rolls her eyes.**

Gordo: What he said made sense to me. He told me how scared he was when your parents were expecting Joshua. I feel the same way. I'm scared to death. We're sixteen. I don't even have a younger brother or sister. I've never been around babies. What if I drop the baby? What if I screw up and this kid becomes a total loser?

Lizzie: **Interrupts**. I'm scared too. Just because I have three younger siblings doesn't mean I know how to take care of a child. We'll learn together. At least, that's what I want. You're a good man, Gordo. This kid won't become a loser. Mom and dad said they'll help us. What about your folks?

Gordo: They said they'd help too.

Lizzie: So, we won't be alone. We need to trust ourselves. We can do this.

Gordo: I wanna do this together. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I know we can't get married yet, but I wanna marry you. I wanna be a father to this baby. **He gets on his knees and puts his hands on her abdomen.** I love you both.

Lizzie: **Begins tearing up. **Oh Gordo, I love you too. You'll make a great father. This baby's lucky to have you as its father. So, we need to pick out some names for this kid.

Gordo: Well, what should we name it? You already know what it is.

Lizzie: Yes, I saw the sonogram, but those aren't always right. My aunt, when she was expecting Heather, thought she was having a boy. When Heather turned out to be a girl, she didn't have a girl's name picked out.

Gordo: So, what have you thought about?

Lizzie: If it's a boy, I wanna name him Joshua David, after you and my brother. I think it would mean a lot to my folks and I really want to name him after his daddy.

Gordo: I like it. Joshua David Gordon. What about if it's a girl?

Lizzie: I wanna name her after my mom. Her full name's JoAnne, but I haven't figured out what to put with it.

Gordo: How about Haylie or Mackenzie?

Lizzie: I like Haylie.

Gordo: Haylie JoAnne Gordon?

Lizzie: I love it! **She throws her arms around him. **Joshua David Gordon or Haylie JoAnne Gordon. We can call the baby Josh or Haylie.

Gordo: **Grins.** Sounds good.

Lizzie: One more thing. Can we keep this to ourselves, until the baby's born?

Gordo: Sure. **Looks at Lizzie's abdomen.** Hey, it's daddy. I can't wait to meet you. Your mommy is the most wonderful person in the world.

Lizzie: **Giggles and embraces her fiance.** I love you.

**Sam and Jo stand, unnoticed, on the other side of the window, and observe the happy couple. Sam wraps his arms around his wife, and Jo leans into his chest.**

Jo: They look so happy.

Sam: Do you think they'll make it?

Jo: I don't know. I hope so.

Sam: They're so young.

Jo: We were young too. We made it.

Sam: Whatever happens, they'll be good parents.

Jo: Our grandchild is such a lucky baby to have them as parents.

Sam: Our grandchild. Can you believe it? Now I know what our parents went through with us.

Jo: **Laughs.** We did put them through a lot, didn't we?

Sam: We did. I love you, Jo.

Jo: I love you, Sam.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**One month later. Lizzie's eight months along and the twins are 5 ½ months old. **

**Lizzie and her mom are in her suite going through baby things. Jo is sharing stories about when she was expecting Joshua.**

Jo: **Folding freshly laundered clothes. She picks up a onezee.** This is what we brought Joshua home from the hospital in.

Lizzie: Aww, it's so cute!

Jo: We were so young, so excited, but nervous. We were living with my folks.

Lizzie: Nana let you and dad live together?

Jo: Just for a couple months. He moved in the month before Josh was born, and moved back to his house a month after the baby was born.

Lizzie: Where'd he stay?

Jo: He was supposed to stay in the guest room, but... **She smiles dreamily.**

Lizzie: **She inhales, as if in shock.** Mom! You did not!

Jo: We did. **Turns serious.** Your father and I have talked it over and have decided that Gordo can move in for awhile so that he can be nearby when the baby's born, but he'll stay in the guest room.

Lizzie: Thanks. So, you told me that you went into labor during church, but tell me about how he was born.

Jo: Okay. **She inhales.** I had been having false labor on and off for a couple weeks. We'd been to the hospital three or four times because I thought I was in labor. I'd been to my doctor the Friday before, and she thought I had about a week left. We were really active in our church youth group, and the youth minister was speaking that day. Even though I was feeling rather tired, I wanted to hear him speak, so we went to church. I was feeling some back pain, so Sam got one of the cushions at the end of the aisle and put it behind my back. The minister got up to speak. He got to a really good part of the sermon...

_**FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**_

**Jo begins grimacing. Sam looks at her concerned.**

Sam: Are you okay?

Jo: **Nods.** I'm fine. **Inhales, as a sharp pain crosses her midsection.**

Sam: Jo?

Jo: AAAAHHH!

Sam: **Panics.** Jo, are you okay?

Jo: I think this baby's coming! AAAAHHH!

**Sam helps Jo up, and she doubles over.**

Jo: AAAAHHH! My water broke!

**The minister stops his sermon and helps Sam take Jo to the car. He returns and addresses the congregation. **It looks like there's gonna be a new baby in our congregation soon!

_**SEQUENCE ENDS**_

Jo: My parents met us at the hospital. I guess Josh felt right at home, because I wasn't dilating as quickly as the doctor wanted. Labor is usually longest for the first baby, but since my water had already broken, the doctor thought he would be delivered soon. I got an epidural almost right away and slept on and off during the day. Your father was great. He stayed right by my side during all of it. He got a little woozy when I was getting the epidural. **Lizzie laughs.** We did get to be alone for awhile together when my folks went to dinner. The doctor assured them that the baby would not be born anytime soon, since I was still at 4 centimeters.

_**FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**_

**Sam strokes Jo's hand and kisses her on the head.**

Jo: Can you believe it? We're gonna have a baby!

Sam: **Puts his other hand on her abdomen.** I know, sweetheart.

Jo: **Contraction hits.** **She pants through it and it passes.** Oh, that was a big one! Ouch! Sam, I'm scared.

Sam: Of what?

Jo: It's gonna hurt. I'm scared of giving birth.

Sam: The doctor said you could have a C-section.

Jo: No. Sam, we're so young. I'm sixteen! I can't have a baby! AAAAHHH!

Sam: I think it's a little late for that. Just think, we'll have a little girl who looks just as beautiful as her mother, or we'll have a little boy with my good looks and your sense of style.

Jo: **Laughs. **I love you, Sam. **They kiss.**

_**SEQUENCE ENDS**_

Lizzie: Aww, that's so sweet!

Jo: We got some sleep during the night. Our moms stayed in the room with us, and our dads spent the night at a nearby hotel. At three o'clock in the morning, Joshua decides to start making his appearance.

_**FLASHBACK SEQUENCE**_

**Jo stirs awake and shouts. Sam startles awake.**

Sam: Honey?

Jo: I gotta push! AAAAHHH!

**Sam's mother phones the granddads and Jo's mom pages the doctor.**

Dr. Smythe: It sounds like it's time for a baby. **Examines Jo.** You're fully dilated. Whenever you're ready, go ahead and push. **Jo pushes. **Come on, give me a better push than that.

Jo: I'm pushingaaaah!

Dr. Smythe: Don't tense up your neck muscles. Push from below. **Jo pushes again.** That's better.

Sam: You're doing great!

Jo: Shut up! YOU do this! I can't! AAAAHHH!

Sam: Yes, you can.

Jo: Just shut up! You knocked me up! You did this! **She throws a rice bag at him, but misses.**

Dr. Smythe: The head's out.

Sam: Oh my God!

**Jo pushes a few more times and the baby makes his appearance.**

Dr. Smythe: We've got a baby! **He flicks the baby's foot and the baby cries. **

Sam: It's a boy! **Tears fall from his eyes. **Jo, we've got a son!

**Dr. Smythe helped Sam cut the cord and put the baby on Jo's abdomen.**

Jo: He's beautiful! Oh Sam, I love you!

Sam: I love you, too! What do we want to name him?

Jo: Joshua Daniel.

Sam: Our son!

Jo: He's perfect.

_**SEQUENCE ENDS**_

Jo: **Her eyes misted over.** He seemed so perfect.

Lizzie: I wish I could've known him. **Someone knocks on the door. Jo wipes the tears from her eyes. **Come in!

**Sam, Gordo, Miranda, and Matt come in with furniture and gifts.**

Miranda: We come bearing gifts.

Lizzie: **Laughs. ** Aww, guys, you're the greatest.

**The guys set up the furniture, while Miranda joins the pair, looking through boxes of clothes and baby supplies.**

Sam: Where do you want the changing table?

Lizzie: Over there.

Matt: Where's the rocker go?

Lizzie: By the window. I wanna rock my baby by the window.

Gordo: **Kisses her on the cheek.** Our baby.

Lizzie: Our baby. That sounds nice.

Matt: I've got something for you. **He hands her a gift basket.**

Lizzie: **Opens it.** **She takes out a T-shirt that says, "If you think I'm cute, you should see my uncle!" **Oh, thanks, **she states facetiously.** Seriously, I love it! **She takes out some booties and a yellow duck that has a water thermometer attached to the bottom.** Thanks, Matt! **She gives him a hug.**

Matt: Hey, I gotta make sure my niece or nephew is dressed in style!

Miranda: This is from me.

Lizzie: Thanks. **She takes out a baby quilt, that is obviously home made. **Miranda, did you make this? **Miranda nods. **It's gorgeous!

Miranda: After we find out what this little one is, I'll monogram it on the corner.

Lizzie: **Takes out a couple picture frames and baby bath towels and washcloths. **We needed these. Thanks.

Miranda: That's what your mom said.

Gordo: **Takes her hands. **Come out to the living room.

Lizzie: **Puzzled.** Why?

Gordo: Just come on. Oh, close your eyes. **He lets go of her hands, and Jo leads her to the living room. **Now, open your eyes. **Gordo is on one knee, with a bouquet of roses in one hand and a box in another. Lizzie gasps. **Lizzie, I've known you since I was a day old. So, I've known you all my life. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna marry you. Even if there wasn't a baby on the way, I'd still wanna marry you. I can't imagine a day without you. I know I've asked you before, but... **He opens up the box to reveal an engagement ring and a baby ring. **What I'm saying is, Lizzie, would you marry me?

**Lizzie's eyes widen and Jo begins tearing up. Matt is laughing, and Miranda is grinning from ear to ear. Sam looks like he could faint.**

Lizzie: I've said it before, but yes, I'll marry you! I love you. **She wraps her arms around her fiance. They pull apart and Gordo places the ring on her finger. Matt snaps pictures.**

**The twins wake up from their naps, so Sam and Jo go upstairs to get their youngest children. Matt and Miranda offer their congratulations and leave, thus leaving the couple alone.**

Lizzie: I love you. **She runs her fingers through his hair.**

Gordo: I love you too. I can't wait until this baby's born. He's gonna be as beautiful as his mother.

Lizzie: How do you know it's a boy?

Gordo: I dunno. Do you want a boy?

Lizzie: **Smiles.** Yeah, I want a boy who looks just like his daddy.

Gordo: Or a girl who looks just like her mommy. Whatever we have, I know the baby is a lucky little girl or boy to have you as its mother.

**They look into the bassinet.**

Lizzie: One more month, and our son our daughter will be sleeping here.

Gordo: Our son. Our daughter. This is a dream come true for me.

Lizzie: Whaddya mean?

Gordo: I've always dreamed that we'd get married and have a family. Well, we might've taken things in the "wrong" order, but it's still a dream come true.

Lizzie: Mom told me about Joshua's birth.

Gordo: Are you worried about our baby?

Lizzie: Kinda. Mom and dad got pregnant as teenagers and then lost their baby. I don't want that to happen to us.

Gordo: Maybe we won't. Maybe our baby will be healthy and happy. Besides, if we worry about that too much, we won't be able to enjoy him or her.

Lizzie: You're right.

Gordo: I always am. **He grins.**

Lizzie: Mom said that if you want, you can move into the guest room for awhile.

Gordo: I'd like that.

Lizzie: Dad moved in with mom before Josh was born and stayed until he was a month old. Mom said you could do the same, but in the guest room.

Gordo: Lemme guess, her parents had the same rule, but they didn't follow it.

Lizzie: You're right again.

Gordo: What did I just say?

Lizzie: Oh, stop it! **She laughs.**

**Later on that night, Gordo goes home. Lizzie is sitting in her rocker, looking at her bedroom, which has been converted into a nursery. Jo knocks on the door.**

Lizzie: Come in.

Jo: **Carrying Lindsay and looks around the room. **Hey, the room looks great!

Lizzie: Yeah, it does.

Jo: **Lindsay squirms, so she puts the baby on the floor. **So, what are you thinking?

Lizzie: Mom, in 4 weeks, I'm gonna be a mom.

Jo: Hard to believe, huh?

Lizzie: Yeah, it is. I hope I'm as good a mom as you are.

Jo: You'll be a good mom. I know you will be.

Lizzie: Why?

Jo: You're a good person, Lizzie. You've got a good heart. You're loyal, faithful, caring, responsible, and you've got a good head on your shoulders.

Lizzie: I bet you didn't think that when I told you I was pregnant.

Jo: Well, I was shocked and yes, it broke my heart. I hoped none of my kids would repeat what your father and I went through as kids.

Lizzie: I'm sorry I disappointed you.

Jo: Never! **She strokes Lizzie's hair.** You'll never be a disappointment to me.

Lizzie: Thanks. **Lindsay scoots to Lizzie's rocker. She picks the baby up.** I can't believe my baby sister and brother will have a niece or nephew to play with.

Jo: I can't believe I'm gonna be a grandmother. I just became a mother again. You're growing up so fast! It seems like yesterday when you were Lindsay and Mark's age. Now, you're sixteen, engaged, and about to have a baby. My little girl's all grown up; you're not a little girl anymore. **She begins tearing up.**

Lizzie: Mom, I'll always be your little girl.

**Sam comes down with Mark.**

Jo: What's wrong, Sam?

Sam: I think he's hungry. I tried feeding him a bottle, but he wouldn't take it.

Jo: Hand him to me. I'll feed him.

**Sam passes her the baby and she begins feeding him.**

Sam: Lizzie, do you want me to take Lindsay?

Lizzie: No, in a few weeks, I'll have my own baby to care for. I won't have as much time to bond with my baby sister and brother.

Sam: I'll leave the four of you alone to finish your girl talk. **He starts to leave.**

Lizzie: I love you, daddy!

Sam: I love you too, precious. **He kisses her on the head and leaves.**

Lizzie: **Observes her mother breastfeeding Mark. **Does it hurt?

Jo: What?

Lizzie: Breastfeeding. Does it hurt?

Jo: Oh, not too much. It usually hurts at first, but it gets better when you're used to it. Well, it does hurt when the baby's teething.

Lizzie: **Puts her hand to her chest. **Ouch! I didn't think about that.

Jo: Have you thought about what you wanna do?

Lizzie: I thought about bottles, but that seems too annoying. I did think about breastfeeding, but if it hurts, I dunno.

Jo: It's not that bad. Besides, it's a great way to bond with the baby. I breastfed all five of you, and that was the best thing I did for you guys as babies. We did both. Sometimes I pumped, so your father could feed you guys. I've got some great pictures of your dad feeding each of you. He usually took the late night feedings, so I could sleep.

Lizzie: I told Gordo about the living arrangements. He's gonna talk to his folks. I think he'll move in.

Jo: Good. Just remember what I said. The guest room, not the bedroom. I know there may be some times when he'll be down here and he may fall asleep here, but don't make it a habit.

Lizzie: We won't.

Jo: Just make sure of it. **She finishes feeding Mark and yawns. **Could you pass Lindsay to me? I need to go feed her. I'll have your dad get Mark and put him to bed.

Lizzie: No, I'll do it. I wanna sit here and hold him for awhile.

Jo: Okay, you sure?

Lizzie: Yeah, I'm fine. I'll yell if I need help. I'll be up in awhile.

Jo: All right. **She kisses Lizzie and then kisses Mark. **Good night guys. I love you.

Lizzie: I love you too. **Jo leaves the room** So, Mark. Soon, you'll have a little niece or nephew to play with. I know I won't have much time after the baby's born to bond with the two of you. I just want you to know that I love you so much, kiddo. No matter what happens, I'll always be your big sister.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_A/N—Sorry for the format flip-flopping. I'll try to keep the formatting consistent from here on out. In addition, I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I will update them as the muse inspires me. Thanks for the kind reviews on all three of them. I appreciate the constructive feedback._

**December—school's just about out for the semester. Lizzie is nearly 9 months pregnant and the twins are 6 ½ months old. (It's a Monday) Gordo is living in the McGuire's guest room.**

**Lizzie, Gordo and Jo are at the doctor's office for Lizzie's appointment. The doctor performs a sonogram.**

"Look, Gordo," Lizzie exclaims, "there's our baby!"

"He's amazing," Gordo replies, awestruck.

"You still wanna be surprised?" Dr. James asks.

"Don't tell me. I don't wanna know. Lizzie hasn't told me. I wanna be surprised."

"The baby looks healthy." The doctor continues to run the wand over Lizzie's abdomen.

"So, when will I deliver?"

Dr. James looks at her notes. "It looks like you could go in about a week."

**Lizzie looks excited. **"So soon? I can't wait to see this baby!" She reaches her hand toward the screen. "Mom, look at your grandchild."

**Jo pats her daughter's shoulder and a tear rolls down her cheek.**

The doctor finishes her examination and shuts off the machine. "Okay, you can get dressed now." **She, Jo and Gordo leave the room while Lizzie gets dressed. They return after Lizzie gives them the okay. The doctor continues, **"You're at a 1 to 2, so I don't think you'll go into labor right now."

"Will I be able to take my finals?"

"When are they?"

"Thursday and Friday."

"If you haven't gone into labor by next Tuesday, we'll induce."

"Would I be home by Christmas?"

"If everything goes well, then, yes." **Lizzie and Gordo look worried.**

"Is there anything to worry about?" **Lizzie clutches Gordo's hand tightly.**

"No. Everything looks good." **Jo nods. **"Your mom explained your concerns about Joshua and that you're afraid that what happened to your brother will happen to your baby." **The couple nods. **"There's no way to know for certain, but I don't foresee any problems."

"Thanks." **The trio shakes her hand and leaves the office.**

**Jo looks at her watch. **"Do you guys wanna go for a pizza?"

"Sure, but what about the twins? Don't you need to get back?"

"Mrs. Garrett's babysitting and I've got bottles for them in the 'fridge."

**Gordo blushes, which causes Lizzie to crack up. **"Get used to it."

**LATER THAT EVENING**

**Gordo and Lizzie are on her couch, watching TV. Lizzie stifles a yawn.**

"Hey, it's late. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I think I will." **She yawns and walks to the bedroom. Gordo kisses her and starts to leave.** "Stay with me tonight."

"But your folks..."

**Lizzie cuts him off.** "I know, but I don't want you to go. Please stay?" **She bats her eyes.** "I'm already pregnant, what more can happen?"

**Gordo snickers. **"Okay."

**They dress for bed and climb in together.**

"Hold me, please." **He wraps his arms around her. **"Can you believe it? Next week, we're gonna have a baby."

"Joshua Daniel Gordon."

"Don't forget, it could be Hailey JoAnne."

"So, it's a girl?"

"I'm not sayin'." **Lizzie's upper lip curls in a mischievous smile.**

"It's a boy?"

"Nope, not tellin'. You wanted to be surprised." **Gordo kisses her on the cheek and Lizzie yawns. **"I gotta get some sleep," she states in mid-yawn.

**The couple manages to get a few hours' sleep. Lizzie stirs awake, doubling over in pain.**

"Gordo!" **She shakes him awake. **"AAAAHHH!" **No response. **"Gordo!"

"What!" he mumbles in his sleep, "It's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep."

"GORDO! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! AAAAHHH!"

**Gordo sits straight up and sees his fiance in the grips of a contraction.**

"Help me, dammit!" **Gordo helps Lizzie up the stairs into the living room. **"Get mom and dad! AAAAHHH!" **She grabs her midsection. Gordo stands, frozen. **"Gordo! Now!"

**Gordo runs up the stairs and knocks on Sam and Jo's bedroom door. Sam answers. **"Lizzie, she's, uh, she's, uhh."

"Slow down, son."

"Sam, what's going on," Jo asks from inside.

"Lizzie's in labor," Gordo blurts out.

"Sam," Jo begins in command mode, "wake Matt and call Mrs. Garrett. Gordo, let's get Lizzie into the car." **She rushes downstairs to Lizzie's side.** "Lizzie, honey?" **She puts a hand on her daughter's shoulder.**

"Mommy, it hurts. AAAAHHH!"

"I know it does. Let's get you in the car. Gordo, get her bag." **She helps Lizzie into the car. Gordo follows. They wait a few minutes. **"Where's your father?" **She honks the horn. **"C'mon, Sam," she mutters to herself. "How're you doing, Lizzie?"

"Okay," she replies, between breaths. "Owww!"

"Just breathe through it."

**Sam runs outside. **"Sorry. I gave Matt the heads up. Mrs. Garrett's on her way." **He starts the car and drives them to hospital.**

"Hurry daddy!" **Gordo puts his arm around her shoulder.** "Don't touch me! AAAAHHH!"

**Sam pulls up to the hospital drop-off. Jo and Gordo get out and help Lizzie inside while Sam parks the car.**

**Jo runs up to the receptionist's desk and rings the bell. **"My daughter's in labor." **The triage nurse brings a wheelchair and helps Lizzie sit. Gordo looks lost. **"Go with her. I'll get her checked in."

"Is he the father?" the receptionist asks.

"Yes, he is." **Gordo stands there. **"Gordo, go, now!"

The receptionist looks at Gordo, "Go ahead."

**Gordo follows Lizzie and a nurse. Sam rushes in and sees Jo. **"Where's Lizzie?"

"She's being admitted. Gordo's with her." Jo replies.

"Who are you?" The receptionist asks.

"I'm the father."

"I thought **he** was the father." **The receptionist points toward the double doors.**

"I'm Lizzie's father."

"Oh, okay."

**An hour passes. Jo and Sam are in the waiting room. Lizzie and Gordo walk through the double doors. Sam and Jo stand up.**

"What happened, honey?" Jo asks concerned.

"False alarm." She replies, disappointed. "I'm sorry for all this trouble."

Sam replies, "It's no trouble at all."

"I had a couple false alarms with you and Josh." Jo reassures, "It's normal, especially in a first pregnancy."

"That's what the nurse said."

"I'll go get the car," Sam replies. He kisses Lizzie on the cheek and leaves.

Jo looks at Gordo. "How are you holding up?" **He stays in a daze.** "Gordo?" **He startles. **"How are you holding up?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"You looked a little lost there."

**The three walk out of the hospital as Sam pulls up. It is nearly dawn. They drive home. **

Lizzie yawns, as she opens the front door of the house, "I'm beat."

"Why don't you go to bed. I'll call the school. Gordo, you too," Jo suggests. **The couple do as they're told.**

**Matt walks down the stairs. **"What, no baby?"

"Not yet," Sam replies, "get ready for school and I'll drop you off on the way to work."

"Is Mrs. Garrett here?" Jo asks.

"Yeah, she's asleep in the guest room."

"I'll go check on the twins. Finish getting ready for school." Jo goes upstairs.

**Meanwhile, down in Lizzie's suite:**

"I can't believe it was a false alarm," Lizzie moans.

"It happens. That's what the nurse said."

"I know. I just want to meet this little guy." **She rubs her abdomen.**

"Me, too." **He puts his hand on top of Lizzie's, **"Hey, little guy. We can't wait to meet you. Err, just wait until daylight hours to make your appearance. Okay?"

**Lizzie cracks up. **"I think I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah." **He kisses her on the lips. **"Goodnight."

"Stay with me."

**He looks at the door, then back at Lizzie.** "Okay."

**They go into the bedroom and fall asleep.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_A/N—(8 December) Here's where the new material for this story begins. I've revised the front half of this story, so if you've not read it since the revision, the sudden addition of 10 chapters might throw you off. This would have been chapter 18, if I hadn't done the revisions. The 2nd half has not been revised, for I was satisfied with the story from that point; I just felt I didn't develop Jo's pregnancy enough, so that's the reason for the revision. I hope you'll read the revision; I really like the front half now. Hey, if George Lucas can constantly revise Star Wars, I can revise my stories :0) In addition, for this chapter, you'll have to suspend what dates fall where. I'm not exactly sure of when Christmas fell when Josh was supposed to be born, or when Lizzie's baby is to be born (no, it's not a Christmas baby—not going cliché on you here; the baby is a December baby, however). So, just go with the calendar I've set forth. Thanks and enjoy!_

**Thursday; First Day of Finals**

The alarm on Lizzie's nightstand buzzes. A hand reaches over and slaps the top of it. "Mmm. I don't wanna get up," Lizzie mumbles, "Gordo, tell me I don't hafta get up."

"Sorry, but we've got our history and English finals. You have to get up." I'll go turn the shower on for you.

"Mmkay." Lizzie slowly gets up. A wave of nausea hits, and she turns green.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. Lemme sit here for a sec." The wave passes and she stands up. "Yeah, I think I'm fine."

Jo knocks on the door, "Lizzie, are you up?"

Gordo answers the door. "I think Lizzie's sick. She looks kinda green."

Jo grows concerned, "Lizzie, honey," she goes into the bedroom and sees Lizzie lying down. "Honey, are you okay?" She puts her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"I don't feel good."

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach feels funny and my back hurts." Jo smiles. "What, mom?"

"Sweetheart, I think you're going into labor."

"I can't! I've got finals," she protests. Gordo sits in a nearby chair, ashen.

"I don't think it's up to you. The baby's gonna come when the baby decides to. I think you need to stay home. I can call the school. Gordo, that goes for you too."

"No, mommy. Lemme get a shower and some breakfast." She starts to get up. "If I'm feeling better, I wanna go take my finals."

"I dunno. You can make them up later."

"Mom, I'll have a baby by then. How am I supposed to study while I have a new baby to take care of? These are my two hardest finals. The ones tomorrow are no big deal; I can make those up easily. But these two are more difficult to make up."

Jo relents, "Okay. Get your shower and I'll have breakfast ready. Then we'll decide." She goes back upstairs and makes breakfast.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gordo asks.

"Yeah. Hand me a couple Tums. I'll be okay."

The couple finishes getting ready for school, and goes up for breakfast. Jo hands them each a plate of pancakes. Matt is already wolfing down his breakfast.

"Mom, can I have another?" Matt asks.

"Sure, here you go." She puts one on his plate. She turns to her daughter, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I took a couple Tums and a long shower."

"Your stomach settled?"

"Yeah. I think I'll try to take my finals."

"You sure?"

"Mrs. McGuire," Gordo begins, "We're in history class together, and Miranda's in her English class. I've already called Miranda and gave her the heads up."

"See, mom? I'll be fine."

Jo hears babbling through the baby monitor. "I guess the twins are awake. Do you want me to drive you to school?"

"I'll drive," Gordo replies. "Matt, do you want a ride?"

"Sure. Lemme get my books."

Jo starts upstairs, "Gordo, call me if she goes into labor. Lizzie, don't push yourself. If you need to leave, say so. You and the baby are more important than the finals."

"I know, mom." Jo kisses her on the forehead, and then sees after the twins. Gordo, Lizzie, and Matt leave for school.

**In the Car**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gordo asks.

Lizzie inhales deeply. "Yeah, I'm fine. My back hurts a bit, but I've got a heating pad."

"Is the baby coming, Lizzie?" Matt asks. "Mom said you were sick."

"Okay," Lizzie begins, exasperated, "I'm probably in early labor right now, but the baby's not gonna come anytime soon."

"We're going to the hospital, Lizzie," Gordo announces.

"No, we're not. I'm not having contractions yet, so I'm fine. Matt, not a word to mom and dad. We're going to school."

"Fine. You're the boss."

The couple drops Matt off at Hillridge Junior High. "Remember Matt, not a word." Then, they resume their commute to school.

"Lizzie, I think your mom's right."

"Gordo, don't start. I've made up my mind. Relax. The English final is first, and then the History final. I know I'll get through the first one fine." He parks the car, and they go into the building. They see Miranda at their lockers.

**At School**

"Hey, Gordo," Miranda begins, "Lizzie, I didn't think you would be here."

"I wish people would quit treating me like a baby. I'm fine."

"Lizzie, she was just being nice," Gordo replies.

"I know. I'm sorry, Miranda. I'm just tired of everyone asking me if I was okay. Let's just get these finals over with." They begin walking to class.

Kate approaches the trio, "Gee, Lizzie, you look like you're about to pop. Just hope you don't go into labor right in the middle of finals. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

"Shut up, Kate," Lizzie lashes.

"Oooh! Wouldn't want to get the little mommy upset, would we?"

"Kate, leave her alone," Gordo spits.

"Yeah, no one likes you, Kate," Miranda adds.

"Whatever!" Kate walks off.

"I'm sick of her," Lizzie sighs.

"Don't let her get to you," Miranda comforts her friend.

"I'll see you in history." Gordo kisses his fiancée on her cheek. The trio walks into their respective classrooms.

**Lizzie and Miranda's English final comes and goes. The bell rings to signal a 15 minute break before the second final of the day begins. The pair leaves the classroom to find Gordo.**

"How are you feeling?" Miranda asks.

Lizzie inhales, "I'm fine."

"Are you up to taking your history final? You don't look so good."

"I've taken some more Tums, and I've got my heating pad. I think I can get through it."

"Any contractions?"

"No."

"Hey, sweetheart." Gordo hugs Lizzie. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"I dunno, Gordo. She didn't look so good during our final."

"I can make it."

"You sure? After the final, we're going straight home."

"Fine." Lizzie rolls her eyes. She enters the classroom. Gordo and Miranda hang back. Miranda fills him in on their English final and how Lizzie was doing.

Kate looks up at Lizzie, "Lizzie, you don't look so good."

"Don't start," Lizzie snaps.

"I'm not trying to be mean; I'm serious. Are you okay?" Kate asks concerned.

"I'm just tired. I'm 9 months pregnant. I'm ready to have this baby, and I'm tired of people asking me if I'm okay. I'm also tired of you bugging me." Lizzie begins yelling. "You've harassed me my entire pregnancy. In Rome, I thought you were my friend. I thought we were friends again. Why do you insist on being mean to me?" Kate starts to speak. "Don't speak yet. I'm not through. Gordo and I made a mistake and now we're having a baby. Do I wish we had waited? Yes, but the baby's coming. I love Gordo and I love this baby. Do you know how hard it has been to be a pregnant teenager? It's hard. It's the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life. It's hard enough with friends and family who support me. And then, you and Claire, and you too Parker, harass me incessantly. I'm sick of it, AAAAH!" Lizzie doubles over.

"Lizzie!" Kate stands up and catches her. "Lizzie? Parker, go get Gordo." Parker stands there in shock. "Go, now!" She helps Lizzie sit down. "Breathe, Lizzie."

Gordo and Miranda rush into the room, and sees Kate with Lizzie. Lizzie's obviously in labor. "Lizze," Gordo begins, "we're gonna take you to the hospital."

"Okay." Lizzie replies, breathing hard.

"I'm gonna get the car. Miranda, you and Kate bring her to the front of the building." Mr. Dig walks into the room and sees the commotion. "Mr. Dig, Lizzie's in labor. We've got to go."

"I'll call Mrs. Ungermeyer to sign you guys out."

"Thanks." Gordo kisses Lizzie and rushes out of the room.

"Can you get up?" Miranda asks. Lizzie shakes her head and breathes through the contraction. After it subsides, Miranda asks again. Lizzie nods, and Miranda and Kate help her up, and they leave the classroom.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch," Kate begins, with a loss for words. "It's just, uhh, just, I'm jealous of you three."

"Not now, Kate," Miranda replies, annoyed.

"It's okay. She can speak," Lizzie interrupts.

"I know I ditched you guys in Junior High for Claire, but she's no friend. At least, she won't be my friend for much longer."

"What are you saying, Kate?" Miranda asks.

"I should've told Claire where to go when we came back from Rome. I was too chicken. I admit it."

"Yeah, fine," Lizzie replies between gasps. She stops as another contraction builds.

"You're having another one, aren't you?" Lizzie nods. "Ethan and I are in similar shoes."

"What?" Miranda asks, curious. "You're pregnant?"

She looks down. "Yeah. Thanksgiving weekend. Due in August."

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Miranda replies, smugly.

Mrs. Ungermeyer approaches the trio. "Gordo's car is out front. Get her to the car, and Lizzie, I'll call your mom." Lizzie nods. "Miranda, Kate, you're excused from your final. I'll let you make it up tomorrow." They nod and leave the building. Mrs. Ungermeyer dials Lizzie's phone number.

Jo finishes changing Mark's diaper and the phone rings. She picks him up and answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Mrs. McGuire?"

"Yes?"

"This is principal Ungermeyer from Lizzie's school. I'm calling to let you know that Lizzie's gone into labor."

"Where is she?"

"Gordo, Miranda, and Kate have taken her to the hospital."

"Thanks for calling." She hangs up and calls Sam's number.

"This is Sam McGuire."

"Sam. I'm on my way to the hospital. Lizzie's in labor."

"What happened?"

"She went into labor at school. Mrs. Ungermeyer called and told me Gordo's taken her to the hospital."

"Do you need me to come over?"

"No. I've got the stroller in the car. I'll get the twins ready and head over. Meet me there."

"Okay. I'm on my way." They hang up.

Jo gets the twins ready, and they leave for the hospital.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**In the Car**

Lizzie sits in the backseat with Miranda. "Gordo, can you make this car go any faster?"

"Hang on, Lizzie," he nervously shouts, "we'll be there in ten."

"Hurry! Oww! This hurts," she gasps.

"C'mon, Lizzie," Miranda coaches, "breathe." She breathes deeply, hoping Lizzie will mirror her breaths.

"You try breathing when you're trying to pass a bowling ball through a pencil! Then we'll talk!"

A concerned Kate turns around in the front passenger seat, "Are you okay?"

"Whaddya think?" Lizzie hisses. "You're next!" Kate turns back around.

Gordo swerves to miss a car. The teenagers shriek.

"Gordo, you're gonna kill me and aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, and your baby!"

"Coming through! Get out of the way!" Gordo shouts and honks the horn. He steps on the accelerator. "Move it!" Beads of sweat pour down his forehead.

Kate screams as Gordo has another near miss, "Look out!" She covers her eyes. "I can't look!"

Miranda makes eye contact with Lizzie and helps her focus on her breathing. "That's it. Breathe. In, out. Good." Lizzie mirrors her breaths.

**At the hospital**

Finally, Gordo pulls up to the hospital emergency entrance, and runs into the ER. "Someone help me! My fiancee's having a baby." A nurse follows him out to the car, pushing a wheelchair. Miranda helps Lizzie out of the car and into the wheelchair, while Kate gets into the driver's seat. Gordo looks at her puzzled. "Go on, Gordo. I'll park the car." She drives off and the three best friends rush into the hospital.

As the nurse wheels Lizzie into the hospital, she has another contraction. "Aaaah! Help me! It hurts!"

"How far apart are the contractions?" The nurse asks.

Miranda answers flustered, "Uhh, I dunno. Pretty quick."

The nurse turns to Gordo, "You the father?" Gordo nods. "Has she preregistered?" He looks at Lizzie.

"Yesssssssss!" she hisses. "Just get me into a damned room so I can have this baby!"

"What is your name?"

"Uhh, David Gordon." He looks at Lizzie, "Uh, I mean Lizzie, uh Elizabeth McGuire."

The nurse takes Lizzie up to the maternity ward, while Gordo finishes up the paperwork. Shortly thereafter, he joins his fiancee, leaving Miranda to wait for Kate. Almost immediately, she comes rushing into the hospital. "They've taken Lizzie?"

"Yeah." Miranda glares at her. "Whaddoyou care? Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"Well?" Kate looks at her feet. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you lately..."

"Lately? Try over 3 years! After you guys got back from Rome, and I got back from Mexico, Lizzie told me you had changed. I didn't wanna believe her; I didn't think you _could_ change, but no, she insisted you had. So, I decided to give you a chance at freshman orientation, _just_ to humour her, but did you? NO! You were the same mean, nasty little bitch you were in Junior High." Kate takes 2 steps back, as Miranda gets in her face. "You resumed your petty little ways with Claire, giving us grief. That was fine with me; I could take it. But then you crossed the line when you started harassing my two best friends because they got carried away, mind you, just like you and Ethan did at Thanksgiving, and now they're upstairs having a baby."

"Wha? What are you gonna do?" Kate stammers.

"Oooh! There's plenty I wanna do. However, I don't wanna stoop to your level. So, instead, I'm gonna be nice to you. I'm gonna treat you like you are one of my best friends. Will that be because I like you? No! How bout, I forgive you? Nope! It's because I can. That's gonna be my little revenge on you. Every time I speak to you, every time I see you, you're gonna remember that Lizzie, Gordo, and I are much better than you'll ever be." Kate turns ashen and doesn't say a word.

Jo McGuire rushes into the hospital, pushing the double stroller. She spots the two girls. "Miranda, Kate, where's Lizzie?"

"They took her up to Labor and Delivery."

"Okay." She replies, breathless. She sprints to the elevator, and sees Sam out of the corner of her eye. "Sam!" She gives him a hug. "They've taken her upstairs." They get in the elevator. Jo holds the door open, "C'mon girls!" Miranda and Kate join them.

**The Maternity Ward**

The McGuires, Miranda, and Kate arrive on the maternity floor. Jo passes the stroller off to Sam and approaches the receptionist. "I am looking for my daughter, Elizabeth McGuire. She was brought up a short time ago."

"Oh, yes. Here she is. She's in Room 2134, over on your right."

"Thanks." Jo walks over to her family. "She's in 2134. Wait over in the waiting area, and I'll go check on her. The twins are about due for their feeding." As if on cue, Lindsay belts out a wail and wakes her brother. "Sam, check the bag and see if I brought their bottles." He looks in the bag as Jo picks up her daughter. Mark begins wailing, and Miranda picks him up.

"Jo, I don't see any." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Great." She sighs. "Sam, would you check on Lizzie while I feed the twins?"

"Sure, hon." He leaves and Jo gets Lindsay situated.

"Pass Mark over, and I'll get him situated too." Miranda does as instructed. Jo looks toward the room which held her older daughter, future son-in-law, and grandchild.

**In the Room**

"AAAAAH!" Lizzie screams, as another contraction hits. "Dammit!"

Gordo wipes her forehead. "Do you need your rice bag heated?"

"No, dammit, I need morphine! Where's that epidural?"

"Your folks aren't here yet. They can't give you anything."

"Where are they!" Lizzie shrieks. She hears a knock at the door. "If you're not mom or dad, or someone to give me some drugs, go the hell away!"

"It's dad." Sam walks into the room. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Where's mo-aaaaaaah!"

Gordo holds his fiancee's hand, and looks at the foetal monitor. "Breathe, Lizzie. It's almost over." The contraction subsides. "It's done."

"I think I know that." She looks over at her father. "Where's mom?"

"She's feeding the twins."

_Great. She sent in the understudy. I want my mommy!_ "Oh."

Sam moves to his daughter's bedside. "Do you need anything?"

"DRUGS! I NEED DRUGS!"

"What did the doctor say?"

Gordo replies, "Since she's under 18, Dr. James needs your consent before she'll give her anything."

"We'll get you something, sweetheart."

Lizzie relaxes, "Thanks, daddy." She takes a breath, "I'm sorry for putting you and mom through this."

"You don't have to be sorry. Remember, we were teenage parents too. We know what can happen when you're in love."

"Still..." she trails off as a contraction begins.

"That's it, kiddo. It's coming down. There."

"That one was a bitch."

"I bet. Anyway, the baby's coming, your mom and I are about to be grandparents, and I couldn't be happier. I can't wait to meet this kid."

"Really?" Lizzie's face brightens.

"Yes, really." He kisses his daughter on the forehead.

"That goes for me too." Jo enters the room.

"Mom!" Mother and daughter embrace.

Dr. James enters the room. "Lizzie, how are you feeling?"

"Can I have some drugs?"

"Let me examine you, and then we'll talk." Sam, Jo, and Gordo wait in the hallway until they're called back inside.

Sam: Where are the twins?

Jo: Miranda and Kate have them. How are you holding up, Gordo?

Gordo: **Ashen.** I'm okay, I s'pose. My head is spinning.

Sam: **Chuckles a bit.** I understand. I thought I was gonna freak when Jo was in labor with Josh.

Jo: You fainted, dear. Have you called your folks?

Gordo: Not yet.

Jo: Do you want one of us to? **Gordo nods. The doctor motions for them to return.**

Sam: I'll go check on Miranda, Kate, and the twins and then call them. **He shakes Gordo's hand, and kisses his wife.** We're gonna be grandparents (**he smiles and whispers by her ear.**) **Jo returns the smile and kiss.**

Jo: I know.

As Jo and Gordo re-enter the room, Dr. James fills them in. "She's at a 4 to 5, so if she wants an epidural, she can have one. The baby's still pretty high."

"When do you think she'll deliver?" Jo asks.

"Probably either late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

Jo whispers under her breath, "Josh's birthday."

"What?" Dr. James asks, wondering if she'd missed anything.

Jo snaps back into reality. "Oh!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Tomorrow would have been Josh's birthday, so I was having a bit of deja-vu."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right." She regains her composure and walks back to Lizzie's side. "Do you want something for the pain, honey?"

"Mom, I want an epidural."

"Okay, whatever you need." She turns to the doctor, "What forms do I need to sign in order to give my consent?"

"I'll go get them and we'll get you all situated, Lizzie."

Shortly thereafter, Jo signs the consent forms, the anaesthesiologist comes in and gives Lizzie her epidural. She begins to relax.

"Feeling better?" Gordo asks.

"Yeah."

Jo begins, "Lizzie, I'm gonna step out and fill your father, Miranda and Kate in."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Would you like me to stay the night?"

"Please, mommy?"

"Okay. I'll get Mrs. Garrett to keep the twins and bring Matt up here so he and your dad can stay in the waiting area."

"Good. Thanks." Jo leaves, and Lizzie looks at her fiance. "Can you believe it? We're about to be parents."

"It feels surreal."

"It does." She smiles and places his hand on her abdomen. "Do you wanna know now, or do you wanna wait?"

"I still wanna wait." He grins as he feels the baby move. "That's our child in there."

"I know." She turns serious. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I don't think I'll be a good mother. What if I screw up this kid?"

"Are you kidding me? You are going to be the best mother in the whole wide world. Josh or Hailey is gonna be one lucky kid to have you as his or her mother."

"Aww! You're so sweet." She becomes misty eyed.

Gordo kisses his fiancee as she yawns. "Let's get some sleep. It's probably the last sleep we'll get in a long time."

"Yeah." She snuggles down in the bed, and Gordo climbs in beside her. Quickly, sleep overtakes them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Lizzie sleeps fitfully through the night. Gordo and Jo take turns sleeping and checking on Lizzie. Sam, Matt, and Howard and Roberta Gordon stay in the family room, and take turns checking on Lizzie as well. Mrs. Garrett is babysitting the twins at the McGuire's house. Kate went home for the night, but Miranda stays in the room with Lizzie.

Around 3:00, Lizzie awakes, as a contraction hits. "AAAAHHHH! DAMMIT!"

Gordo, Jo, and Miranda startle awake. Jo rushes to her daughter's side, "Lizzie, honey? Are you okay?"

"I GOTTA PUSH!" She hisses, "OWWW! THIS HURTS!"

"Breathe, baby. Look at mama." Lizzie mirrors her mother's breathing and starts relaxing. "That's it. Miranda, go get a nurse. Tell her that Lizzie needs to push." Miranda nods and does as she's instructed. "Gordo, go dampen a washcloth."

"MOMMY, I'M SO SO-AAAAH!" She begins panting. "I'm sorry, mommy."

"Baby, it's okay." She starts patting Lizzie's face with the damp cloth.

"No, mommy. I'm serious. Gordo and I should've waited. We weren't ready." She begins crying.

"Okay Lizzie, I know. Calm down. You're not going to do yourself or this baby any good if you don't calm down."

"But…"

"Lizzie," Jo begins, exasperated, "I know you're sorry. I know you're upset, but this baby is coming. You can't change that." Tears stream down Lizzie's face. "Your father and I love you, sweetheart. We'll support you. Now, let's breathe together." Jo begins breathing, and Lizzie mirrors her breaths.

The nurse comes in, "You ready to have this baby?" Lizzie nods. "Let me take a look." She examines Lizzie. "Your baby's right there. I can see the top of the head. I'm gonna page the doctor and come right back. This baby may not wait." She leaves the room.

Gordo kisses the top of his fiancée's head. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Gordo, we're gonna be parents."

"I know." He grins from ear to ear. "I can't wait to see this baby."

Lizzie smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_**

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN THE FAMILY ROOM **_

Miranda leaves the nurses' station and goes to the family room. Sam, Matt, and the Gordons are asleep. She shakes Matt's shoulder. "Matt, wake up."

"Wha?" He stirs awake. "Has she had the baby?"

"Not yet, but she's gonna have it soon. Help me wake the others."

Matt wakes his dad and Miranda, the Gordons.

"How's Lizzie?" Sam asks.

"She's okay." She looks toward the hallway, "Mmmm, I need to get back." She starts back down the hall.

"Howard," Roberta begins, "our David's gonna be a dad. We're gonna be grandparents." They embrace.

"So, Matt," Sam begins, "You're gonna be an uncle soon. Uncle Matt. Sounds good, huh?"

"Yeah, gramps!"

_**

* * *

BACK IN LIZZIE'S ROOM **_

The nurse returns to the room. Jo is wiping Lizzie's forehead with a damp cloth. Lizzie is squeezing Gordo's hand. "Breathe Lizzie," Gordo coaches.

The nurse checks the monitors. "How are you doing, Lizzie?"

"I GOTTA PUSH! AAAAAAAHHH!" She begins to push.

"Wait. Don't push yet. Let's get you situated first." She examines Lizzie. "This baby wants out fast. I don't think we can wait." She situates Lizzie. "Okay, with your next contraction, I want you to push." Lizzie does as instructed.

"C'mon sweetheart," Gordo coaches, "You can do it!"

"YOU DO IT! UNTIL YOU CAN PASS A BOWLING BALL THROUGH YOUR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The nurse cradle's the baby's head. "The head's out!"

"Our baby's almost out!" Tears stream from Gordo's face.

"I've got the shoulders. A couple more pushes and you'll have your baby." Lizzie pushes. "Lizzie, put your hands here and get your baby." She helps Lizzie deliver her baby.

The baby lets out a wail. Tears stream down Gordo, Jo, and Miranda's faces. The nurse helps Lizzie put the baby on her abdomen.

"Hi baby, it's mommy!" She strokes her baby's head while the nurse cleans the baby off. "You're so beautiful! Mommy, I have a baby!" Jo grins and nods.

Gordo cuts the cord and the nurse finishes cleaning the baby. "Would you like to see what you have?" She helps Lizzie unwrap the blanket.

"It's a girl?" Lizzie laughs.

"We have a daughter!"

"I guess the ultrasounds were wrong." Lizzie laughs harder. She looks at her daughter. "Mommy thought you were a boy. I guess we were wrong." She strokes her daughter's head. "I love you, sweetheart."

The doctor walks into the room and sees Lizzie holding her baby. "I guess he was in a hurry to meet his mommy and daddy. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Lizzie smiles, "I guess she was in a hurry."

"It's a girl?" Lizzie nods. "Hmm! I guess we were wrong." She addresses the nurse, "What's the time of birth?"

"4 a.m., December 20."

Jo whispers, "Josh's birthday." She looks off, "happy birthday, son." She returns her attention to her daughter and granddaughter.

The doctor takes over, helping Lizzie delivering the placenta. "So, what's your daughter's name?"

Lizzie looks at Gordo, "JoAnna Danielle."

Gordo, surprised, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I wanna name her after her grandma and her uncle. It is his birthday. I wanna call her Danielle."

"She's perfect. JoAnna Danielle Gordon." He kisses his fiancée. "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

The nurse finishes weighing and measuring Danielle. She hands the baby to Gordo. "Hey kiddo, it's your dad." He strokes her cheek with the crook of his index finger. "You're so cute!"

Jo wipes her daughter's forehead. "You did good, kiddo."

"Thanks, mom."

"She looks a lot like you did as a baby. Would you like me to go tell the crew outside?"

"Yeah, but I want Gordo to tell them what we have."

"Okay baby. I'll be right back." She and Miranda leave the room.

_**

* * *

IN THE FAMILY ROOM **_

Jo and Miranda enter the family room. Sam, Matt, and the Gordons see the pair and stand up.

"So?" Sam asks.

Jo grins from ear to ear, "We're grandparents!" She and Sam embrace.

"How's Lizzie?" Sam asks.

"She's good. She was a trooper. The baby came before the doctor made it into the room."

"Well mom? What is it?"

"Gordo wants to tell you himself."

"How is Gordo?" Roberta asks.

"He's in shock, but he's happy. He looks like a natural." She turns back to her husband. "Oh, Sam, the baby looks just like Lizzie. Gordo wants us to meet him at the nursery."

"When can we see Lizzie?"

"In an hour or so. She needs her rest."

_**

* * *

AT THE NURSERY **_

Jo leads the others to the nursery. Gordo is rocking Danielle. He looks up and sees his family, and motions for them to come in. He is grinning from ear to ear.

Roberta approaches her son, "My boy's a daddy." She gives him a hug.

"Come meet your granddaughter."

"It's a girl!"

"Meet JoAnna Danielle Gordon."

Sam embraces his wife, "After you and Josh?" She nods.

Matt looks at his parents. "Who's Josh?"

Jo replies, "He was your older brother. We'll tell you about him later."

"Mom," Gordo begins, "would you like to hold your grandson?" She nods and sits in a rocker. He places his daughter in her arms.

Each of them takes turns holding and admiring the newest member of the family.

_**

* * *

THAT EVENING **_

The McGuires, Gordons, and Miranda each congratulate Lizzie as well. They go to their respective homes, to give the newest Gordon/McGuire family time to bond with their new daughter.

Lizzie is nursing Danielle. Gordo watches in amazement.

"Lizzie, I can't believe she's ours."

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't seem real yet."

"I think your mom was pleased when you named Danielle after her and Josh."

"Yeah. She was surprised too." The baby finishes feeding. "Here, burp your daughter." She passes the baby to Gordo. Then, she turns serious. "Gordo, do you think we'll turn out like mom and dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"They were teenaged parents too, and nearly broke up."

"I don't know. Josh died." He looks at his daughter. "I don't wanna think about that. More than likely, we'll have her forever."

"I'm just afraid."

"I know, but we've got our daughter." He pauses. "I know it's his birthday. But that doesn't mean we'll lose her like they lost Josh." Lizzie begins crying. "Lizzie, I love you and I love Danielle. I'm not going anywhere." He looks at his daughter and notices she's asleep. "I'm gonna put this little girl down." He kisses his fiancée. "I love you, Lizzie McGuire."

"I love you, too." Lizzie begins to sing, "I'm falling through the door, flying 'cross the floor. When you look at me suddenly it's clear. You're burning up my dreams. Crazy as it seems, I don't wanna be anywhere but here. Anywhere but here." She kisses her fiance. "Anywhere but here."

_**

* * *

AT THE MCGUIRE'S HOUSE **_

Sam and Jo get ready for bed. Jo picks up her favourite picture of Sam and her with Josh. "What a day!"

Sam puts his arms around her waist. "We were so young then."

"It seems like such a long time ago. I can't believe it's been 24 years."

"We were so happy then." She faces her husband, still in his embrace. "Lizzie looked so happy today."

"She did."

"Sam, I just can't believe our baby has a baby. I hope everything works out for her." A tear rolls down her cheek. "I don't want her to have a rough time like we did. I hope they make it."

Sam kisses her tear. "Me either. Jo, we made it." He holds her close. "They may have a different outcome than what we had."

"I know. I miss him so much."

"Me too. But now we've got four great kids and a beautiful granddaughter, who are all healthy and happy. Josh would be thrilled that his mommy and daddy were still together."

Jo puts the picture back on the nightstand and climbs in bed. "We have a granddaughter."

Sam joins her in bed. "Yeah." He begins laughing.

"What?" Jo laughs.

"Gordo was in shock. He kinda reminded me of me when Josh was born."

"You fainted when Josh was born. At least Gordo managed to stay upright during the whole thing."

He gazes into his wife's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulls him into a passionate kiss, then sings, "Hey now, hey now. This is what dreams are made of…."

_**THE END** _

**

* * *

**

A/N--Thank you for reading! I've enjoyed writing this story! Hope you've enjoyed reading it. I've not forgotten about "Can You See Me Now." I'll update it as soon as I can. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
